Moonlight Destiny
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: UA/Post Stars - Serena se ha sacrificado para salvar al universo de las garras del clan Black Moon, alterando el futuro por completo. Después de 10 años y con una hija de Diamante, ha regresado para advertirles a sus antiguas guardianas de una nueva amenaza, que hará que los Three Lights regresen a la Tierra, conociendo por fin a aquella leyenda que todos llamaban Sailor Moon.
1. Prólogo

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, a excepción del nuevo villano que es invensión mia.**

 **Nota de autor:** Este fic es un UA de toda la saga Sailor Moon, pero se desarrolla después de Sailor Stars.

 **Prólogo**

La ciudad estaba siendo consumida por la oscuridad del Cristal Oscuro; todas las Sailor Scouts estaban agotadas, pues habían luchado con todas sus fuerzas. Sailor Moon era la única esperanza.

Frente a frente, el Príncipe Diamante y la marinera de la luna se miraban fijamente. Atrás de él, el Gran Sabio lo incitaba a atacar mientras Black Lady tenía en sus garras a Tuxedo Mask, lista para enterrar sus largas y afiladas uñas en la yugular.

\- ¡Ríndete Sailor Moon! ¡Entrégame el Cristal de Plata ahora si no quieres que destruya todo!

\- ¡Jamás!

\- ¡Estás al borde de tus fuerzas! No podrás salvar a ese hombre y al planeta al mismo tiempo.

La guerrera lo miraba en silencio. Diamante tenía razón, estaba exhausta; sus amigas estaban igual o peor que ella y su amado Tuxedo Mask estaba a punto de morir. Pero sin importa lo que ocurriera, tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por salvarlos a todos.

Decidida, la rubia levantó el Cristal de Plata, y usando las fuerzas que le quedaban, lo hizo brillar tanto como pudo, pero no fue suficiente.

El Gran Sabio lanzó un rayo que la proyectó a varios metros del lugar, haciendo que ella aullara del dolor. El platinado príncipe se acercó hasta ella con paso firme, mientras Black Lady comenzaba a enterrar sus uñas en el cuello del moreno, haciéndolo sangrar.

\- Mi hermosa Sailor Moon – Diamante se agachó y tomó el rostro de la chica por la mandíbula, haciendo que ésta lo mirara – te dije que no podrías acabar con nosotros. Muy pronto nos apoderaremos de todo.

El platinado apretó la mandíbula de la rubia, lastimándola

\- Sin embargo, aun puedes salvar al planeta y al hombre que amas, si aceptas hacer un trato.

\- ¿Un trato? – la rubia abrió mucho los ojos

\- Ven conmigo a cambio de la paz del universo – le susurró él al oído

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si tú vienes a Némesis conmigo y te conviertes en mi reina, te prometo que dejaré en paz a esta gente. ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿Cómo vas a poder convencer al Gran Sabio de esto?

\- Haré que incremente tu poder para acabarlo – el platinado le acarició el rostro – al final de cuentas, la verdadera amenaza es él.

Diamante se incorporó y le ordenó a Black Lady que soltara a Tuxedo Mask, mientras Sailor Moon también se ponía de pie y volvía a invocar el poder del Cristal de Plata.

La rubia estaba a punto de desfallecer, pero Diamante reforzó el ataque con sus poderes oscuros, dándole de lleno al Gran Sabio y derrotando a la entidad maligna.

Todos miraban sorprendidos aquel cambio tan repentino de cómo habían pasado las cosas, pero, conociendo a Diamante, era seguro que algo se trajera entre manos.

Sailor Moon corrió hasta donde se encontraba Tuxedo Mask, cayendo a su lado abrazándolo.

\- ¡Tuxedo Mask! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella llorando

\- Si Sailor Moon, no te preocupes, pero, ¿qué está pasando?

\- Todo va a estar bien – le dijo ella, acunándolo en sus brazos.

De repente, el grito de las otras scouts hizo que ambos voltearan hacia donde se encontraba Diamante.

\- ¡No! ¡Black Lady!

Diamante había tomado a Black Lady por la cintura y el cuello, amenazando ahora con estrangularla.

\- ¡Suéltala Diamante! Esto es entre tu y yo – espetó Sailor Moon horrorizada

\- ¡Aún no me has respondido! Tú a cambio de la paz del universo.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? – la voz de Tuxedo Mask era apenas audible.

\- Él me dijo que si me voy a Némesis, iba a dejar todo en paz – dijo ella sollozando mientras acariciaba el rostro del moreno.

\- No Serena, no aceptes – le suplicó, incorporándose un poco y tomándola del rostro – juntos podemos derrotarlo

\- No Darien, es que tú no entiendes – las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la chica – yo ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando

\- Sailor Moon…

\- Es la única forma de salvarlos. Yo ya no puedo luchar, estoy exhausta.

\- Si me dejas, el destino se alterará, ¡Rini no nacerá! – le dijo el moreno con desesperación

\- ¡Prefiero que no nazca a verla morir en manos de ese miserable! – la rubia era un mar de llanto – Tuxedo Mask perdóname, te amo demasiado, y por lo mismo, he tomado esta decisión.

\- ¡Se te está acabando el tiempo Sailor Moon! – canturreó el platinado, al tiempo que cerraba su engarfiada mano en el cuello de la pelirrosa.

Black Lady lanzó un grito de desesperación, mientras todos veían horrorizados su tormentosa agonía.

\- Darien, prométeme que protegerás este mundo

\- Por favor, no hables así – las lágrimas lo estaban traicionando – no me dejes Serena.

\- Te amo y aunque no esté aquí contigo, mi corazón siempre será tuyo – y dicho esto, Sailor Moon se acercó al rostro de Tuxedo Mask, besándolo con pasión, siendo éste su beso de despedida.

\- ¡Sailor Moon! – gritó Diamante, quien había montado en cólera al ver aquella escena de amor – tu destino o la paz del universo, ¡elige!

Resignada, Sailor Moon se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde el platinado príncipe se encontraba, quien la miraba de forma malévola mientras las otras chicas no comprendían del todo aquello.

\- ¡No Sailor Moon! ¡No lo hagas! – gritaban ellas

\- Perdónenme chicas – las miraba melancólicamente.

Diamante arrojó a Black Lady a los pies de Tuxedo Mask, quien rápidamente la tomó en brazos, mientras miraba con profundo odio al Príncipe Diamante.

\- Excelente decisión, mi querida Sailor Moon – le dijo el joven príncipe, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y acariciaba su rostro.

Y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, el Príncipe Diamante y Sailor Moon se marcharon para siempre del planeta Tierra.

\- No Serena, ¡No! ¡Te amo! – gritó Tuxedo Mask con dolor, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Black Lady que poco a poco volvía a la normalidad.

\- Darien…- escuchó la débil voz de Rini

\- Hola – le dijo él, con una melancólica sonrisa. Las chicas se levantaron y corrieron a su lado.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Rini poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer.

\- No Rini, no, tu no – sollozaba el moreno

\- Darien, sé que Serena lo hizo para salvarnos a todos – las chicas lloraban y acariciaban su cabello – yo lo comprendo y les doy las gracias por haberme amado, gracias por haber sido mi papá.

\- Rini – Tuxedo Mask lloraba acunando el cuerpo semitransparente de su hija

\- No… llores…. – el habla se le dificultaba a la pelirrosa – todo estará… bien

Y dicho esto, el cuerpo de la Pequeña Dama se desvaneció en los brazos de su padre para nunca más existir.

El moreno comenzó a temblar; eran demasiadas emociones en un solo momento. Perder al amor de su vida, a su hija, saber que su destino jamás se cumpliría y que Rini nunca nacería lo había shockeado. Las scouts lo abrazaron y se unieron a él en un inconsolable llanto.

\- El futuro ha sido alterado – escucharon una solemne voz. Sorprendidos, todos voltearon en dirección de la cual provenía.

\- Sailor Plut – dijo Sailor Mercury

\- Príncipe, no debe darse por vencido, pues aunque el futuro no será como lo conocían, deben seguir adelante… todos.

\- Pero, ¿cómo Sailor Plut? – preguntó el joven del antifaz - ¿qué se supone que va a suceder ahora si Tokio de Cristal no existe?

\- Tokio de Cristal no existe pero eso no significa que no haya un futuro – dijo la morena guerrera – usted está a la cabeza de un nuevo imperio y no estará solo. Ahora ellas son sus guardianas – dijo señalando a las chicas – y tendrá a una mujer a su lado que lo ayude a gobernar.

\- ¿Una mujer? ¿Quién será? – preguntó Sailor Mars

\- Eso no se los puedo revelar, pero ella junto con ustedes apoyaran al príncipe y defenderán este planeta de las futuras batallas que se avecinan.

\- Pero, sin Sailor Moon, ¿cómo podremos librarlas? – preguntó sollozando Sailor Venus

\- Vendrán otras sailors, guerreras de los planetas exteriores, al igual que recibirán ayuda de guardianas de otros confines de la Vía Lactea… - Sailor Plut era muy solemne – a partir de aquí, Sailor Moon se ha convertido en un mito, una leyenda que los ayudará a salir adelante. Recuerde Alteza que le ha encargado este planeta y que nunca dejará de amarlo.

Tuxedo Mask asintió, un poco más tranquilo.

\- Hagámoslo por Serena – dijo el moreno

\- Con la esperanza que nos ha depositado, podremos seguir adelante – dijo Sailor Jupiter.

\- Por ella – afirmaron las demás guardianas.

Y así, todos continuaron con sus vidas, siguiendo el curso de las cosas. Con Tuxedo Mask a la cabeza, derrotaron a todos y cada uno de los enemigos que se fueron presentando, hasta que estuvo frente a frente con la gran Sailor Galaxia, y que, apoyado por las Sailor Starlights, pudo también derrotar.

Siempre con el recuerdo de Serena viviendo en su mente, y en su corazón.

* * *

Hola!

Bombones, aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Dirán, "no has terminado con Dulce tentación y ya te estas aventando otro fic?" Bueno, es que con Dulce tentación ya estamos llegando a la mitad aproximadamente, y este proyecto tenía tiempo que quería empezar a publicarlo, así que espero que les guste.

Me despido, y no se olviden pasar por mi página en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou y los invito a leer **St. Valentine's U.S. Army** , mi OS de San Valentín MinaxYaten.

Que pasen bonita noche Bombones! Besos estelares! :*

 _"Si ladran los perros es señal que vamos avanzando"_


	2. 1 Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

La hermosa mujer se encontraba parada frente al amplio ventanal de su lujosa habitación, mirando el jardín principal.

Ella llevaba un magnifico vestido de seda blanco con bordados dorados, piedras preciosas y unas finas alas de tul que le daban un toque etéreo. Un par de pendientes negros colgaban de sus orejas y una discreta tiara de cristal obscuro terminaba de adornar a aquella distinguida dama de piel blanca, soberana de aquel planeta.

Puso una de sus finas manos sobre la ventana, observando cómo los jardineros reales iban y venían arreglando los hermosos rosales rojos que crecían llenos de vitalidad, mostrando una belleza sin igual en toda la galaxia.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con rodar a través de las tersas mejillas; sentía envidia de aquellas rosas que de una u otra forma eran libres, no como ella, que estaba atrapada en esa jaula de oro y que, para poder salir a recibir algunos rayos de sol y apreciar el increíble trabajo de sus jardineros, tenía que hacerlo siempre bajo a la atenta y posesiva mirada de su captor y esposo.

Instintivamente se llevó los dedos a la doble marca que tenía en la frente; aún dolía.

Era increíble que a pesar de que habían pasado 10 años de lo sucedido, todavía no se hubiera acostumbrado del todo y la nueva marca siguiera doliendo como el primer día.

Con un rápido movimiento se limpió las lágrimas, pues odiaba mostrarse débil. Pensaba que si Él se daba cuenta de su sufrimiento, nunca confiaría del todo en ella y no la dejaría pisar el exterior, como pasaba casi siempre.

Todos en aquél planeta pensaban que la Reina era solo un mito, pues nadie que no trabajara en el castillo la había visto, ni siquiera el día de la boda o el día del ascenso al trono del Rey habían podido observar a aquella dama de la que el soberano se ufanaba tanto en mencionar; a veces, dudaban de su existencia.

Pero todas aquellas dudas se disiparon cuando, orgulloso, el monarca de aquél planeta salió al balcón principal del palacio y les mostró a su primer heredero al trono, fruto del amor que la Luna Llena y la Luna Obscura se tenían, fundando así la Familia de la Luna Eclipse.

Todo fue júbilo y algarabía en esa ocasión, y entonces, la misma reina, cubierta con un sutil velo que impedía observaran su rostro, salió a saludar a sus súbditos, dejándose abrazar por aquel hombre que ahora era su esposo, como si fueran una feliz pareja.

Pero todo aquello era una farsa.

No se podía quejar, Él siempre le había dado todo lo que podía; la había llenado de lujos y la trataba de la mejor manera, pues era el amor de su vida. Y a pesar de todo, ella había aprendido a quererlo, aun con sus manías, con sus celos enfermizos y su forma controladora de ser, aunque, en realidad, su corazón le pertenecía al hombre que se encontraba en la Tierra y jamás olvidaría.

Recordaba a la perfección lo difícil que habían sido los primeros días, y cómo la había obligado a revivir a su hermano muerto con la ayuda del Cristal de Plata, cosa que le había costado el brillo y fuerza de tan codiciado cristal. Era como si la piedra la hubiera castigado por cometer el sacrilegio de traer a la vida a alguien que había sido un traidor.

A eso le siguió la planificación de la boda, pues era obvio que si había aceptado irse con él, tendría que convertirse en su esposa, y justo un día antes de ésta, ella había decidido escapar.

Casi logra su objetivo, si no es porque la patrulla fronteriza la descubrió en el linde del planeta y la llevaron de vuelta al palacio.

Recordó como su captor había montado en cólera, cómo estuvo a punto de golpearla y que si no hubiera sido porque el hermano de éste intervino, quién sabe cómo le hubiera ido.

Por eso ahora se encontraba confinada, sin poder pisar el exterior, pues él le había hecho jurar que jamás intentaría abandonarlo de nuevo.

Y aunque ella lo juró, Él jamás dejó que pusiera un pie fuera del palacio de nuevo.

Después vino la noche de bodas, el momento más difícil de su vida. Tenía que reconocer que el hombre había sido muy tierno y cariñoso, y que trató de lastimarla lo menos que pudo, pero sufrió aquella primera vez, con la cual la nueva marca apareció en su frente, señal de su unión con la Luna Oscura y que se adhería a su dorada marca lunar.

De ese hecho le siguió el ascenso al trono, con lo cual se convirtió en reina y trató de hacer las cosas lo mejor que pudo, resignándose a que así sería su vida para toda la eternidad.

Y cuatro años después, justo cuando creyó que aquello era demasiado para ella y que no soportaría más, nació la Luz que iluminaría su existencia y la ayudaría a salir adelante el resto de su vida.

La reina Serena recordaba todo aquello como si hubiera pasado el día anterior, sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando una vocecita la llamó.

\- Mamá

La rubia volteó rápidamente, esbozando una enorme sonrisa al descubrir a la pequeña niña de 6 años, de cabellos largos y plateados peinados en cuatro trenzas con dobles odangos y ojos color azul cielo. La doble marca, la de la luna creciente y la luna menguante adornaba su frente.

La niña llevaba un precioso vestido blanco que chocaba contra el piso de mármol, produciendo un curioso ruidito y aretes hechos del cristal oscuro.

\- Pasa mi vida – la invitó.

La niña corrió hasta su madre quien la estrechó contra su pecho de forma amorosa y luego la llevó hasta la amplia cama, donde la sentó en su regazo.

\- Mami, hace un día hermoso. ¿Será que puedas salir a jugar conmigo?

\- Mi amor, sabes que no puedo salir de Palacio – le dijo ella, acariciando los plateados cabellos.

\- Pero, tal vez si tomas aire fresco, te sientas mejor.

En ese instante, llegó el Rey, quien al ver la puerta del cuarto de la reina abierta, decidió asomarse, encontrando a las dos mujeres que más amaba juntas, no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

\- Mi niña – dijo Serena, sin percatarse de la presencia de su esposo – mi salud es delicada. No puedo salir tan fácilmente – mintió

\- Pero, si le digo a papi, tal vez te convenza – la pequeña la miraba con ojos suplicantes.

De repente, ambas escucharon la gruesa voz.

\- Hikari

Madre e hija dirigieron la mirada hacia donde ésta provenía y se toparon con el imponente hombre que se acercaba a ellas. La niña bajó del regazo de su madre y corrió hasta su padre, quien la cargó y la abrazó amorosamente.

\- ¡Papi! – dijo la niña alegremente, rodeando el cuello del hombre – Hace un hermoso día, ¿verdad que mami puede salir a jugar conmigo? ¿verdad que respirar aire fresco la ayudará a sentirse mejor?

El hombre dirigió una mirada a su esposa, que ya estaba de pie.

\- Por supuesto que si mi niña. Mami puede salir a jugar contigo – le dijo, depositando tiernamente a la pequeña en el suelo

\- ¡Sí! Mami, saldrás ¿verdad? – preguntó la platinada a Serena

\- Por supuesto que si mi amor, si papi dice que sí, lo haré – respondió sonriente.

La chiquilla dio un grito de alegría y comenzó a girar alrededor de sus padres.

\- Bueno Hikari, espera a mami en el jardín, que tengo que hablar con ella.

La niña se acercó para darle un beso a su madre, se despidió de su padre y salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras Serena se dirigía de nuevo a la ventana.

La mujer escuchó los firmes pasos tras ella y pronto sintió como las fuertes manos la apresaban de la cintura y la atraían contra él, mientras comenzaba a recibir besos húmedos en su cuello.

\- Serena – le susurró al oído, al tiempo que lamía su lóbulo

\- Diamante – gimió ella, cerrando los ojos, dejándose embargar por aquella placentera sensación.

Diamante la giró, quedando frente a frente, por lo que ella echó los brazos alrededor del cuello del platinado mientras él la besaba con pasión. Todo tenía una connotación sexual cuando de hablar se trataba.

El Rey Diamante se dirigió a la cama e hizo que Serena se sentara en su regazo, rodeándole la cintura y besando el desnudo hombro.

\- Muéstrame el Cristal de Plata.

La rubia obedeció, sacando de su corazón aquel cristal que había sido codiciado desde el Milenio de Plata.

El platinado rey comenzó a besar el cuello y hombro de su esposa, mientras sus manos apresaban y masajeaban los senos de Serena, haciendo que ella emitiría un gemido y que el Cristal de Plata brillara con mayor intensidad.

\- Me encanta hacer el amor con su resplandor iluminándonos – susurró él.

\- Diamante… de qué querías… hablar – las palabras salían trabajosamente, pues el placer invadía su cuerpo.

\- Creo que ya es momento de darle un hermanito a nuestra hija – las hábiles manos viajaban por las caderas de la rubia – me encantaría tener un varoncito.

\- Pensé que con Hikari era más que suficiente – ella se levantó rápidamente e introdujo de nuevo el cristal en su pecho.

\- No, nunca va a ser suficiente – Diamante se levantó y la tomó del rostro – quiero que me des muchos hijos.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que no pueda disfrutarlos y tenga que mentirles todo el tiempo acerca de mi salud? – dijo ella en un leve reproche.

\- Si no hubieras tratado de escapar, no te tendría encerrada.

\- ¡Eso fue hace 10 años Diamante! ¡Te juré que no lo haría!

\- ¡No me importa! – él la tomó entre sus brazos – Serena yo… no podría vivir sin ti, no sé qué haría si me dejas… ¡eres mía por toda la eternidad! – su mirada era ansiosa.

\- Si Diamante, soy tuya y lo sabes – trató de mantenerse ecuánime.

\- Te amo mi hermosa Reina Serena – el platinado repartió cortos y dulces besos por todo el femenino rostro – ahora ve con nuestra niña, que te está esperando.

\- Diamante soltó a Serena y ésta se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando el platinado la llamó de nuevo.

\- Serena

\- ¿Sí?

El Rey lanzó un rayo que le rodeó el cuello y las muñecas, el cual se convirtió en unas cadenas de oro.

\- ¿¡Qué es esto!? – preguntó ella alterada

\- Con esas cadenas te mantendrás en el castillo. Si intentas escapar, te electrocutarán al instante – dijo él de manera fría – te prefiero muerta antes de perderte.

\- ¿Y qué crees que piense nuestra hija cuando vea a su madre encadenada? – le reclamó

\- Las cadenas son invisibles. Solo tú y yo podemos verlas – él se acercó a ella para acariciar el enfadado rostro – hasta enojada te ves hermosa. Ahora ve que Hikari te está esperando.

Molesta, Serena salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose al jardín principal.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Serena llegó a la entrada principal del castillo, solemne, ante la mirada curiosa y sorprendida de todos los que allí trabajaban.

Era muy extraño verla, por lo que, aquellos que tenían esa oportunidad, se sentían muy bendecidos de conocer a esa extraña dama de piel pálida como la luna y cabellos largos y dorados como los rayos del sol, que caminaba con verdadera clase entre ellos.

Aquella reina, su reina que veneraban como una deidad; la diosa de rostro amable y hermoso, de labios rojos como el carmín y ojos azules como el cielo que les brindaba una cálida sonrisa y una sensación de bienestar y paz a su paso, a diferencia del atractivo y misterioso rey que siempre era frio, déspota y que tenía un muy mal carácter.

Los siervos se preguntaban cómo era posible que dos seres tan opuestos pudieran haberse enamorado, aunque, obviamente, no sabían la verdad.

Serena regalaba sonrisas a sus súbditos, mientras éstos, maravillados con su majestuosidad, le hacían reverencia y algunos se acercaban a regalarle una flor. Ninguno de ellos podía ver las cadenas de oro que portaba.

Diamante llegó hasta el umbral de la gran puerta y observó cómo su esposa se dirigía con paso seguro hasta dónde se encontraba su pequeña hija acompañada de su nana, sintiéndose complacido de ver aquella escena.

\- ¿Así que la dejaste salir? – escuchó la varonil voz detrás de él.

\- Si Zafiro, nuestra hija quería que jugara con ella en el patio – le respondió el platinado a su pelinegro hermano

\- Sin embargo, le has puesto esas cadenas… - Zafiro se plantó junto a su hermano con los brazos cruzados – Hermano, realmente no creo que Serena trate de escapar de nuevo.

\- No confío en ella – respondió tajante Diamante

\- Han pasado diez años y ella sigue aquí…

\- No me importa. No soportaría no tenerla a mi lado.

Zafiro soltó un suspiro y movió la cabeza en forma negativa al ver la testarudez de su hermano.

\- Necesito que me acompañes a la sala de juntas, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Y dicho esto, Zafiro entró al palacio seguido de Diamante.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? – preguntó el Rey Diamante mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

\- Hay una nueva amenaza en el universo que pone en peligro Némesis.

\- ¿Una nueva amenaza? ¿Cómo la de Galaxia?

\- Peor

Diamante comenzó a caminar alrededor de Zafiro

\- Aquella vez, también estuvimos en peligro. Sin embargo, Némesis se volvió invisible a los ojos de Galaxia y ella se fue directo a la Tierra donde _ellos_ se encargaron de derrotarla.

\- Si hermano pero esto es diferente.

\- ¿Qué puede haber de diferente cuando esa mujer era la Sailor más poderosa del universo y fue derrotada? – Diamante tomó asiento frente a su hermano y cruzó la pierna.

\- Si pero en esa ocasión Galaxia ni siquiera se fijó en Némesis, y ésta amenaza…

\- Tenemos la fuerza y el poder suficiente para derrotar lo que sea – lo interrumpió el platinado, mirándolo con gesto ceñudo.

\- Lo sé, además con la ayuda del Cristal de Plata…

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo! – el rey se levantó de súbito, enfrentando al pelinegro – ni si quiera pienses que pondré en peligro a Serena.

\- Diamante, nos estamos enfrentando a algo muy serio, y necesitaremos toda la fuerza necesaria.

\- ¿De qué trata esa "amenaza" como para que quieras exponer a mi esposa? – preguntó Diamante malhumorado.

El pelinegro suspiró

\- Ésta amenaza es una entidad maligna que acaba con todo a su paso; ha destruido planetas enteros robando su energía, con el afán de apoderarse de todo, y antes de que digas algo, no, no es como Sailor Galaxia. Ésta entidad se llama El Ángel de la Muerte.

\- Con que El Ángel de la Muerte, ¿eh? – Diamante acariciaba su mentón – El Gran Sabio también era el Fantasma de la Muerte y lo derroté junto a Sailor Moon.

\- Tú lo has dicho hermano, junto a Sailor Moon. Además, Gran Sabio era un ser vivo antes de convertirse en lo que se convirtió, pero El Ángel de la Muerte… - Zafiro se dirigió hacia la computadora principal y apretó un botón, la cual proyectó sobre la mesa una imagen de una figura espigada y encapuchada a la cual solo se le veían ojos rojos. Portaba una hoz en sus huesudas manos y unas grandes alas negras lo cubrían casi en su totalidad. – ésta entidad ha existido desde el principio de los tiempos. Su única misión era asistir en el ocaso de la vida de las personas, seres vivos o planetas. Sin embargo, parece que ha acumulado cierto poder en los últimos siglos y ahora está acabando con todo a su paso.

Zafiro apagó la computadora y miró a su hermano, esperando que tomara una decisión inteligente.

\- Estaremos preparados si llega a Némesis – dijo seriamente Diamante

\- Hermano, tiene un ejército muy fuerte.

\- Si lo que pretendes es que despierte a Sailor Moon, estás equivocado. No voy a exponer a mi esposa.

\- ¡Pero tal vez con el Cristal de Plata podamos derrotarlo! – el pelinegro sujetó a su hermano de los hombros - ¡para qué lo querías si no quieres utilizarlo!

\- La quería a ella – el platinado se soltó del agarre – y ya te lo dije. No voy a exponer a Serena. Si algo llegara a pasar, el Cristal Oscuro nos ayudará de derrotarlo.

* * *

Hola!

Por fin pude subir capitulo! Jaja

Pues ya pasaron 10 años y a pesar de todo, parece que Serena no la ha pasado tan mal (?). Siempre he dicho que Diamante, bien comprendido, puede llegar a ser un gran sujeto ahah xD

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Gracias por leerme!

Mirel Moon: Gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste como se desarrolle este enredo.

Ro: Muchas gracias amiga! Jeje espero cumplir con las expectativas y estándares xD

Génesis: Así es, todo lo que conociamos será completamente diferente por la desición de Serena. Espero te guste esta historia.

Bueno Bombones, me despido. Nos leemos hasta nuevo aviso, y por cierto, aun no empiezo a trabajar en Dulce tentacion, así que sigue en stand by. En cuanto tenga un tiempecito me pongo tensa a escribir.

Besos estelares! :*

 _"Si ladran los perros es señal que vamos avanzando"_


	3. 2 Caos

**2\. Caos**

Serena y Hikari iban tomadas de la mano, dirigiéndose de vuelta al Palacio después de haber pasado una divertida tarde jugando y merendando en el jardín. Las estrellas ya habían comenzado a titilar cuando ambas cruzaron la puerta y fueron abordadas por Diamante.

\- ¿Cómo se la pasaron mis dos hermosos resplandores de luna? – preguntó el hombre al tiempo que cargaba a la pequeñita.

\- ¡Me la pasé muy bien papi! Ojalá mami pudiera salir más seguido.

\- Seguramente así será – dijo el platinado mientras abrazaba a su hija y miraba fijamente a su mujer.

\- Bueno, ya es hora de dormir. Iré a arropar a Hikari – dijo la rubia, extendiendo los brazos para tomar a la pequeña.

El platinado Rey cedió a la niña con su madre, quien rápidamente le acurrucó la cabecita sobre el hombre, dando la vuelta para dirigirse a la habitación de la platinada.

Antes que diera un paso, Diamante tomó a la rubia por un brazo, haciéndola girar,

\- Serena, quiero que duermas conmigo esta noche.

\- En cuanto acueste a la niña, iré a tu habitación.

Diamante pasó una mano por el rostro de la reina, desapareciendo así las cadenas que, aunque invisibles a los ojos de la niña y los demás, la reina aun portaba.

Serena miró fijamente a su esposo, para, acto seguido, perderse mansamente a lo largo del pasillo en dirección a los aposentos de su hija.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Serena estaba sentada frente a un amplio tocador, cepillando su largo cabello rubio; llevaba puesto un ligero camisón blanco de seda.

A través del espejo, miró a Diamante, quien se encontraba de espaldas a ella, desvistiéndose.

Dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y se levantó para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su esposo.

Cuando estuvo cerca, pasó las manos por los hombros y los firmes músculos de la espalda, deleitándose con el trabajado cuerpo mientras el hombre soltaba un ligero gemido al contacto de las finas manos.

Si bien no lo amaba, lo quería lo suficiente como para, después de diez años, disfrutar su intimidad con él, además, tenía que reconocer que aquél hombre platinado era muy apuesto.

\- ¿Qué te tiene tan tenso? – preguntó ella suavemente mientras masajeaba ligeramente los hombros de su esposo.

\- Nada, no te preocupes – respondió él, girándose para quedar frente a ella y apresarla entre sus brazos – te amo tanto Serena.

\- Diamante…

El hombre la envolvió con sus brazos y la atrajo contra su cuerpo lo más que pudo mientras la besaba apasionadamente, robándole el aliento.

\- Vamos a dormir – le dijo, con la respiración entre cortada.

La pareja se dirigió al amplio lecho. Serena fue a su lado de la cama y destendió la sábana, dispuesta a acomodarse cuando el platinado la jaló bruscamente y se colocó sobre ella.

\- Pensé que íbamos a dormir – dijo ella sorprendida, sintiendo el peso de Diamante sobre su cuerpo.

\- Si lo haremos – respondió él, mientras besaba su cuello - después de que hagamos el amor.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Serena dormía apaciblemente en los fuertes brazos de Diamante cuando un ligero temblor cimbró la habitación, provocando que se despertara.

Intentando no despertar al platinado, se zafó de sus brazos y se incorporó, expectante, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que sucedía. Pronto, un temblor más fuerte cimbró de nuevo la habitación.

\- Diamante – decía ella mientras lo movía – despierta

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el hombre somnoliento

\- Algo está pasando. La habitación se cimbró.

La mujer no bien acababa de decir aquello cuando un nuevo movimiento, mucho más fuerte que el anterior se dejó sentir, provocando que las paredes comenzaran a resquebrajarse.

El platinado se incorporó de golpe y la abrazó, esperando a que pasara todo aquello.

\- Diamante ¿qué sucede? – sollozó la rubia, quien estaba abrazada fuertemente al rey.

\- No lo sé pero ve por Hikari y ponla a salvo, ¡rápido!

A la orden de su esposo, Serena saltó de la cama, colocándose una bata y saliendo de la habitación en dirección a los aposentos de su hija, mientras Diamante se vestía rápidamente y salía hacia el pasillo.

Afuera, todo era caos; los temblores cada vez se hacían más fuertes y la gente en Palacio estaba nerviosa, yendo de aquí para allá y de allá para acá. Diamante fue interceptado por Zafiro.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – preguntó el platinado a su hermano

\- Lo que ya te había advertido. Ha llegado y está comenzando a destruir todo.

Diamante soltó un gruñido

\- Reúne al ejército y salgamos a luchar, ¡ahora!

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Serena llegó a la habitación de Hikari, quien estaba sentada en la cama espantada. Cuando vio que su madre llegó, corrió rápidamente hacia ella.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿qué está pasando?

\- No lo sé hijita – decía Serena, mientras abrazaba y acariciaba a la niña – pero tu padre me ha pedido que te ponga a salvo.

\- Mamá. ¿papá va a estar bien?

\- Si mi amor, pero ahora es mejor que salgamos de aquí y veamos la manera de resguardarnos.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Todo el planeta estaba siendo atacado por un implacable ejército de esqueletos, quienes avanzaban matando todo a su paso, y abriendo camino para su líder, una figura antropomorfa cubierta con un largo sudario negro y encapuchada.

Llegó volando con sus inmensas alas color negro, situándose en medio del patio central del palacio.

Con ojos malévolos, escudriñaba todo a su alrededor.

\- ¡Destruyan todo lo que encuentren a su paso! – les ordenó - ¡y no quiero prisioneros!

A la orden de la espectral forma humanoide, los esqueletos emitieron un horrendo sonido gutural proveniente de sus descarnadas gargantas mientras corrían para invadir el palacio.

Sin embargo, su paso se vio frenado por un ejército de nemesianos, encabezados por el Rey Diamante y el Príncipe Zafiro, quienes luchaban valientemente contra aquellos seres.

El diabólico ser, al ver aquello, soltó un desgarrador grito y voló hacia donde se encontraban los nemesianos, con las descarnadas manos al frente, cayendo sobre Zafiro.

\- ¡Hermano! – gritó Diamante sin poder acercarse al pelinegro, pues estaba librando su propia batalla contra los esqueletos.

\- ¡Suéltame! – espetó el pelinegro

\- ¡Qué hermoso eres! – le dijo aquella figura, un tanto embelesada con la belleza del joven príncipe.

\- ¿Eh? – Zafiro había dejado de moverse para poder encarar al ente.

La figura se alzó en toda su portentosa estatura, quitándose la capucha para mostrar el hermoso rostro femenino que miraba con sumo interés al pelinegro.

Su piel era tan blanca como el mármol, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, dándole un aire benevolente. El largo cabello ondulado caía decorosamente sobre el cuerpo del ser.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que se levantara el sudario, revelando el cuerpo de cadenciosas curvas envuelto en una vieja túnica griega hecha girones.

Si ese era el rostro de la muerte, ¡bendito era aquel que cayera en el sueño eterno!

Zafiro estaba anonadado; tenía que reconocer que era realmente hermosa, con sus hermosos ojos almendrados y su nariz recta, le mostraba un rostro apacible de carnosos labios rosáceos.

El Ángel de la muerte lo miraba, curioso. Nunca en su larga existencia se había topado con un ser tan bello como el que ahora se encontraba a sus pies.

Por un instante, sintió que el tiempo se detuvo; olvidó a lo que iba, olvidó el objetivo de volverse poderosa. ¿A caso podría enamorarse de un simple mortal? Ella, que nunca había sabido lo que era el amor, pues su misión era otra, ¿podía probar aquel sentimiento que todos los seres vivos pregonaban?

Y tal vez, y solo tal vez si ese joven príncipe se enamoraba de ella, podía perdonar las injurias sufridas y olvidarse de aquella loca idea de volverse el ser más poderoso de la galaxia.

El príncipe sintió su corazón acelerado, no sabía si era por estar cara a cara con el Ángel de la Muerte o por la belleza sobrecogedora de aquella misteriosa mujer que lo miraba interesada. Sin embargo, todos aquellos sentimientos de confusión desaparecieron cuando el joven notó las descarnadas manos sobre él.

\- ¡Aléjate engendro! – el pelinegro pateó al ser lejos de él.

\- ¿Qué? – la mujer lo miró sin entender, un tanto confundida y dolida

\- ¡Voy a luchar contra ti y a vencerte!

El Ángel soltó una estrepitosa y horrenda carcajada y entornó los ojos con malicia, deformando el rostro que momentos antes se mostraba apacible.

No, el amor y la muerte no se llevaban, y de pronto, volvió a enfocarse en su objetivo inicial.

\- ¿Crees que tu y tu estúpido hermano podrán vencerme? ¿A caso no saben quién soy yo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo sabemos! – Zafiro se incorporó, enfrentándolo – y eso no nos va a impedir acabar contigo.

\- Eres fuerte de carácter príncipe y eso me gusta – la mujer ladeó la cabeza – únete a mí y te ofrezco vida eterna, ven conmigo y permanece a mi lado como el Señor de la Muerte – el ángel extendió su descarnada mano hacia Zafiro, dejándolo perplejo.

\- Jamás – respondió entre dientes

\- Entonces, muere.

Y abalanzándose sobre él, el Ángel de la Muerte tomó con sus huesudas manos el hermoso rostro del Príncipe Zafiro para unir sus labios a los de él en un beso que le robaba el aliento, y con ello, la vida.

Del otro lado del patio, el ejército de Némesis luchaba contra los esqueletos, comandado por el Rey quien en una oportunidad, giró el rostro solo para constatar como su hermano perdía la batalla.

\- ¡Zafiro! – gritó Diamante al ver de lejos la escena, mientras el príncipe se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco en los brazos de la mujer, quedándose dormido para siempre.

El rey montó en cólera y se dirigió hasta donde estaba en ángel, lanzándole rayos negros tratando de acabar con él.

De un manotazo, el ser de obscuridad lanzó una gran ventisca que mandó a Diamante volando lejos de ahí, haciendo que se golpeara la espalda.

\- Así que tú eres el Príncipe Diamante de Némesis – dijo en un siseo la mujer, volando hasta dónde el platinado había caído y plantándose en jarras frente a él.

\- ¡Soy el Rey, el Rey Diamante! – la corrigió furioso.

El Ángel de la Muerte soltó una sonora carcajada

\- ¿Rey? Sabes perfectamente que eso no puede ser, porque el destino que estás viviendo no tenía que existir.

Diamante crispó los puños; ella tenía razón, ese destino no era más que una falacia.

\- Y como es algo que está _contra natura_ – continuó el Ángel - yo pondré orden en todo este lio que provocaste, además de adueñarme de tu energía, de tu planeta y volverme muy poderosa.

La mujer levantó sus manos y en ese instante apareció una gigantesca hoz con la cual acabaría con la vida del platinado hombre cuando un grito de horror la distrajo.

\- ¡Noooooo!

Rápidamente, Diamante y el ente miraron en dirección a dónde provenía aquel grito.

Serena se encontraba parada en lo que aún quedaba de entrada del castillo, mirando con horror como su esposo estaba a punto de morir.

\- ¡Serena! – dijo él alarmado

\- La Princesa de la Luna Llena – agregó pasmado el ángel al ver a aquella mujer rubia que había comenzado a brillar, mostrando el Cristal de Plata – creí que solo era un mito, que no existías.

\- No soy la Princesa de la Luna Llena, soy la Reina de Némesis – dijo con convicción la rubia, mientras una pequeña niña platinada observaba todo aquello escondida entre algunas derrumbadas columnatas.

El Rey Diamante no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su esposa, pues eso significaba que tal vez, ya comenzaba a amarlo.

\- Tú no perteneces aquí princesa, y no eres ninguna reina, porque tú, al igual que éste parásito, están viviendo un destino que no les corresponde – dijo con bastante excitación la mujer.

\- ¡Éste es mi destino ahora, es el destino que yo elegí! Y no voy a permitir que destruyas este planeta – el Cristal de Plata brillaba con mayor intensidad.

\- ¡Qué hermoso resplandor tiene! Tal vez, sea mejor que me apodere del mítico Cristal de Plata – le dijo burlonamente la mujer al platinado.

\- Ella nunca te lo dará – le respondió el hombre.

\- No, si no se lo quitaré por la buenas, sino por la malas – y dicho esto, la mujer voló a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Serena.

El rey juntó todas las fuerzas que pudo para incorporarse y atacar al Ángel de la Muerte, tratando de proteger a su esposa e hija.

\- ¡Serena huye y ponte a salvo junto con la niña!

Al escuchar a Diamante, la rubia retrocedió, tomó a su hija en brazos y salió corriendo de vuelta al castillo, el cual para ese momento, ya comenzaba a estar en ruinas mientras la alada mujer se detenía en seco al escuchar lo que el rey había dicho.

\- ¿La niña? – preguntó rabiosa - ¡Vaya! Así que ustedes dos desafiaron a la vida por completo, ¡par de insolentes!

La mujer volvió en sus pasos para regresar de nuevo al lado de Diamante, quien ya la esperaba para atacarla, sin embargo, ella era mucho más fuerte.

\- ¿Crees que me vas a vencer a mí? ¡A mí, el Ángel de la Muerte! – el ser abofeteó al platinado, rompiéndole la boca.

\- No, no creo poder vencerte – respondió un agitado Diamante, quien tenía su ropa ensangrentada – pero ella sí lo hará. Llegado el momento, Sailor Moon te vencerá.

\- ¡Sailor Moon es un maldito mito que tú te encargaste de expandir! Y la frágil de tu princesita ya no tiene el poder que poseía gracias a ti – lo volvió a golpear – Si te sirve de consuelo, Príncipe Diamante, la dejaré vivir por ahora, pero a ti no.

La mujer hizo aparecer su gigantesca hoz, alzándola lo más alto que pudo.

\- Algún día la voy a encontrar y me apoderaré del Cristal de Plata, y en tu conciencia quedará el hecho de que Sailor Moon no podrá hacer nada por salvar al universo – y dicho esto, descargó con toda la furia que pudo su instrumento contra el pecho del Rey Diamante.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Serena corrió con Hikari en brazos lo más que pudo, internándose en el castillo; se sentía tan inútil al no poder ayudar en la batalla, pero desde que se había convertido en la esposa de Diamante, sus poderes la habían abandonado.

Tal parecía que el Cristal de Plata solo servía para iluminar sus intensas y numerosas noches llenas de pasión con el platinado hombre, pero para nada más.

Tenía miedo por todo el horror que había visto, pero confiaba en que su esposo pudiera derrotar a aquél terrible ángel y todo volviera a la normalidad.

De repente, un terrible terremoto se apoderó de todo Némesis, como si esa fuera la señal de la muerte de aquél planeta.

Serena abrazó a la pequeña y la cubrió contra su cuerpo ante el inminente derrumbe del que era presa aquél palacio. ¡Qué trágico final recibiría la familia de la Luna Eclipse y la que una vez fuera la Princesa de la Luna Llena y ahora era la Reina de Némesis!

* * *

Hola!

Disculpenme Black Ladies por matar al Príncipe Diamante y a Zafiro, pero era necesario! Serena necesitaba quedar libre para poder regresar a la Tierra y entonces empiece la nueva historia y lleguen los Three Lights y asi... pero no se me pongan tristes que la pequeña platinada es fruto de... el secuestro? de Serena por parte de Diamante.

Invitado misterioso: Sabía que había una canción con este título! Pero no lo recordaba bien :p Diamante es una persona que en el fondo solo necesitaba amor u.u Me da gusto que te guste el peinado de Hikari! La verdad no sabía como peinarla jaja xD en cuanto a Darien, si, él ya tiene su vida hecha y Seiya, pues él aun tarda un poco para aparecer. Gracias por leer!

Bombones me despido. Lenta como tortuga pero ahi la llevo con las actualizaciones. Nos leemos pronto y no se olviden pasar por mi página en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou! Besos estelares! :*


	4. 3 Regreso

**3\. Regreso**

Serena abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido. En sus brazos, la pequeña Hikari dormía apaciblemente.

Ambas estaban en una burbuja hecha por el Cristal de Plata.

\- Hija despierta – la movió con premura - ¡Hikari por favor! – dijo la angustiada madre.

Lentamente, la niña fue abriendo los ojos, topándose con el rostro preocupado de la reina.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó la pequeña

\- No lo sé, pero me alegra que estés bien.

\- ¿Estamos vivas?

\- Si, el Cristal de Plata nos protegió.

La rubia fue incorporándose poco a poco, aún protegida por el campo de energía del cristal, mientras los escombros caían a su lado. Una vez estuvieron a salvo, el cristal dejó de brillar y volvió al interior de ella.

Ya liberadas, observaron con horror la destrucción a su alrededor, y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Serena, imaginando lo peor.

\- Mami, papi está bien, ¿verdad? – la niña abrazaba a su madre

\- No lo sé hija, espero que si – le respondió consolándola, sin embargo, su corazón le dictaba lo contrario.

Tomando a su hija de la mano, ambas se dirigieron a lo que era el patio principal, donde un ahogado grito salió de su garganta al ver que ahora Némesis no era más que un planeta frio, desolado y lleno de muerte.

Recorrió con la mirada aquel lugar que hasta hacía unas horas era un bello jardín y que ahora estaba lleno de cuerpos, esperando encontrar indicios de que alguien hubiera sobrevivido a aquella masacre o que su esposo se encontrara escondido en algún lado, hasta que, a lo lejos, lo encontró.

La rubia soltó a la niña y corrió hasta el cuerpo inerte de Diamante, cayendo de rodillas junto a él y llevándose las manos a la boca mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas.

Diamante estaba boca abajo, en medio de un gran charco de sangre semi coagulada y tenía un hoyo en la espalda; Serena ni siquiera era capaz de articular palabra, solo se limitaba a llorar y acariciar la sedosa cabellera plateada que ahora está embarrada de sangre reseca.

\- ¿Papá?

La rubia abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar la vocecita de su hija tras ella y rápidamente se volteó para tomarla bruscamente en brazos, evitando así que la niña viera el estado de su padre.

\- Hikari

\- ¿Papá está bien? - preguntó desesperada la platinada- ¿Papá está bien?

La mujer movió la cabeza en forma negativa, consolando a su pequeña hija.

De pronto, fue consciente de la situación: estaban completamente solas en aquél planeta ahora muerto. Ellas eran las únicas sobrevivientes de aquél genocidio.

Tenía que hacer algo. No podían quedarse ahí, no podían arriesgarse a que el Ángel de la Muerte se diera cuenta que estaban vivas, además, tenía que ver la manera de que Hikari estuviera a salvo, sumándole el hecho de que tal vez, aquél malévolo ser atacara otro planeta.

Otro planeta…

A su mente, llegó un nombre que pronunció en un susurro.

\- Darien…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la niña, alzando el rostro hacia el de su madre

\- Tenemos que irnos de aquí Hikari

\- Pero, tal vez si usas el Cristal de Plata, papi pueda vivir y pueda reconstruir todo.

\- No puedo rescatar a papi de las garras de la muerte mi amor – le dijo a la niña, acariciando la plateada cabellera – pero puedo intentar protegerte. Debemos irnos.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A un planeta donde tengo amigos que nos ayudaran.

Serena se levantó y tomó la mano de su hija, dirigiéndose de vuelta a las ruinas del castillo.

El aire comenzaba a ser denso y frio y ulular se colaba entre las paredes resquebrajadas de lo que antaño fuera el palacio, causando un ruido espectral.

Hikari se repegó a la falda de Serena, intentando esconderse, pues tenía miedo, cuando tropezó con algo.

La pequeña se soltó de su madre, llamándole la atención aquel objeto: un viejo broche manchado por el tiempo que tenía en el centro una estrella de cinco picos y hendiduras donde seguramente en algún momento hubo joyas incrustadas.

\- ¡Mira mamá! – dijo la pequeña, ofreciéndole el objeto a la rubia.

La mujer tomó aquello en sus manos, sintiendo como su corazón le daba un vuelco, pues se trataba de su viejo broche de transformación que Diamante le quitara cuando llegaron a Némesis.

\- Dios mio, ¿será posible que…? – Serena cerró los ojos y sacó de su pecho el Cristal de Plata para colocarlo en el broche.

En automático, el resplandor del Cristal cubrió el broche, restaurándolo y dejándolo como si nunca el tiempo hubiera pasado por él, como si Serena nunca lo hubiera dejado de usar.

Al ver aquello, la mujer se armó de valor y lo alzó tan alto como pudo, invocando sus viejos poderes ante la mirada asombrada de su hija.

\- ¡Por el poder del cristal lunar, transformación!

Gritó con todas las fuerzas que pudo, pero nada ocurrió.

\- ¡Por el poder del cristal lunar, transformación! – gritó de nuevo sin éxito alguno.

Serena cayó de rodillas, sintiéndose frustrada, mientras Hikari la observaba sorprendida.

\- Es inútil. No puedo… no puedo salvarte – las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la rubia mientras la niña se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

\- ¿Vamos a estar bien mami?

La mujer abrazó fuertemente a su hija mientras el Cristal de Plata salía del broche y se situaba flotando ante sus ojos.

\- ¡Por favor Sagrado Cristal de Plata, permíteme usar tu poder para salvar a mi niña! ¡Permítenos viajar a la Tierra donde podamos estar a salvo!

Después de aquella plegaria, el Cristal de Plata comenzó a brillar, envolviéndolas en una cálida luz cegadora.

 _Moonligth Destiny_

Llovía en Tokio cuando, en medio de una calle desierta, una mujer y una niña aparecieron.

La mujer rubia de peinado de odangos tenía las coletas empapadas, al igual que la blusa a rayas y el pantalón de mezclilla, mientras que la pequeña tenía el plateado y largo cabello suelto repegado a la cabecita y el vestido rosa chorreando de agua.

La niña temblaba de frío mientras a su madre no parecía importarle la lluvia que en esos momentos caía en la ciudad; miraba para todos lados, tratando de orientarse.

\- Mami, tengo frio – dijo la niña titiritando, pegándose a su pierna.

Serena cargó a la niña para intentar darle calor con su cuerpo, aunque aquello era inútil, pues estaba igual de empapada que ella.

\- Ya mi vida, pronto llegaremos a un lugar seguro.

Una vez que supo dónde se encontraba, Serena echó a andar con su hija en brazos en dirección al Templo Hikawa.

La tormenta arreciaba cada vez más, y sin nada con que taparse, el frio ya comenzaba a calar el cuerpo de la rubia. Con bastante dificcultad subió las escaleras del templo; parecía que tanto ella como la niña se debilitaban cada vez más, al estar expuestas a una atmósfera completamente diferente a la que estaban acostumbradas, y aunque Serena era originaria de la Tierra, su sistema inmunológico estaba acostumbrado a la composición de Némesis.

Cuando llegó por fin a la cima del templo, cayó de hinojos con la niña en brazos, quien para ese momento se encontraba sumida en un sopor, producto de la enfermedad que ahora corría por su cuerpecito.

\- Hikari – susurró Serena al oído de la platinada, intentando reanimarla.

En ese instante, dos jóvenes sacerdotisas cerraban el templo ante la tormenta cuando vieron a la rubia llegar al borde de sus fuerzas con una pequeña en brazos.

Rápidamente, las sacerdotisas corrieron hasta donde la mujer se encontraba, tomaron a la niña en brazos y la ayudaron a entrar al templo.

 _Moonligth Destiny_

Serena abrió poco a poco los ojos, mirando aquella cálida habitación en la que se encontraba. Se sentía mejor, pues las empapadas ropas habían sido cambiadas por secas indumentarias de sacerdotisa. No recordaba que había sucedido después que llegara al templo Hikawa con Hikari en brazos.

Hikari…

De golpe, se incorporó al recordar todo lo que había acontecido en las últimas horas (o años luz), buscando con desesperación a su hija.

\- ¡Hikari! – exclamó la mujer, observando la habitación por todos lados.

\- Ella está bien – escuchó una juvenil voz.

Serena se concentró en la muchacha que ahora entraba a la habitación con una bandeja donde llevaba té. Por su indumentaria, supo que se trataba de una sacerdotisa del templo.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Solo unas horas no se preocupe – le respondió la chica mientras colocaba diligentemente la bandeja en una mesilla – y la niña está en la habitación contigua. Está siendo atendida por mi compañera.

\- Quiero verla – dijo Serena, incorporándose de su lecho, sin embargo, aún estaba demasiado débil, por lo que la chica tuvo que sostenerla cuando dio el primer paso que hizo que cayera.

\- Será mejor que siga descansando – le dijo amablemente, mientras la conducía de nuevo en el lecho.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Es lo que me gustaría saber – la muchacha servía una taza de té – usted llegó en medio de la tormenta con la niña en brazos y en cuanto puso un pie en el templo, se desvaneció. Mi compañera y yo las trajimos hasta aquí y las cambiamos. Ella se encargó de la pequeña, quien tenía bastante fiebre.

\- ¿Mi hija está enferma? – preguntó preocupada

\- Nada de qué preocuparse. Mi compañera le dio un baño de agua tibia y le colocó unos ungüentos a base de hierbas. Necesita descansar.

Serena bebió el té que la chica le ofrecía, deleitándose con el sabor dulzón de la bebida, muy parecido al del té de limón que Rei les ofrecía cuando iban a verla al templo.

\- ¿Y la sacerdotisa Rei Hino? – preguntó de pronto la rubia.

\- Ella ya no trabaja aquí. Está casada – respondió la chica, quien acomodaba en una silla ropa limpia

\- ¿Casada? ¿Con Nicholas?

\- No. El señor Kumada ahora es el sacerdote principal del templo, solo que en estos momentos está de viaje.

\- ¿Y el señor Hino?

\- Él murió hace seis años – la chica respondió entristecida.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró la otra sacerdotisa.

\- ¡Qué bueno que ya despertó! – dijo alegremente al ver a Serena sentada con la taza de té en las manos – el baño tibio ya está preparado.

\- Muchas gracias – respondió la rubia con una melancólica sonrisa - ¿Y mi niña?

\- Está dormida. En cuanto despierte le ofreceremos de comer.

\- Bueno nosotras nos retiramos – dijo la otra chica – en la silla coloqué una toalla y más ropa, para que tenga con qué cambiarse cuando salga del baño. Iremos a preparar la cena.

\- Muchas gracias – respondió Serena.

Haciendo una reverencia, las muchachas salieron del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

\- Miwako, esa mujer preguntó por la Señora

\- ¿La conoce?

\- No lo sé

\- ¿No le mencionaste que está casada, verdad? Sabes que a ella no le gusta que le digan eso a cualquiera.

\- Si lo hice pero no dije con quién ni mencioné su apellido. Creo que deberías llamarle para informarle.

\- Así lo haré – y las chicas tomaron pasillos diferentes.

 _Moonligth Destiny_

Rei estaba en su habitación, sentada en su cama, pensando. En su regazo tenía su pluma de transformación.

Llevaba varios meses teniendo sueños extraños, donde el mundo estaba sumido en el caos gracias a un ser alado, pero que al final éste era vencido por el brillo intenso de la luna, y eso la tenía inquieta.

No le encontraba significado alguno, ya que, desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, la paz había reinado en el universo.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que la Luna hiciera desaparecer la oscuridad era lo que más conflicto le causaba.

¿Acaso volverían a ver a Serena? No era que no deseara verla otra vez, ya que su partida le había dolido mucho, pero se había hecho a la idea de que ahora el destino sería otro y ella, aunque no era una princesa ni mucho menos reina, sería la que estuviera a lado de Darien durante toda la eternidad, pues ahora, ellas eran guardianas del príncipe, y le debían toda su lealtad.

Le tranquilizaba un poco el que, desde que había comenzado a tener esos sueños, nada anormal ocurriera, y omitió contarle a Darien la parte sobre el brillo de la Luna.

Siempre evitaba a toda costa mencionarle al moreno algo que tuviera que ver con la Luna y que le hiciera recordar a Serena, sobre todo en su intimidad, pero aquello era imposible, ya que en las innumerables batallas y demás, el nombre de Sailor Moon salía a colación, sintiéndose acechada por la sombra de la rubia.

Recordó cómo había sido aquella primera vez, cuando, desesperada por el dolor que sentía ante la desaparición de su amiga y de ver cómo sufría su príncipe, corrió hacia su departamento y lo encontró al límite de su cordura.

El consuelo fue dando paso a los besos, y los besos a algo más… después de eso, ambos anunciaron su decisión de estar juntos y afrontar todo lo que viniera de ahora en adelante.

Sí, ella, Rei Hino, Sailor Mars, era aquella mujer que Sailor Plut había mencionado, la que ayudaría al Príncipe Endymion a formar un nuevo imperio.

Todo había seguido con aparente normalidad, luchando junto a las Outers Senshis y las Sailor Starlights, y había pasado los diez años más maravillosos de su vida al lado del Príncipe de laTierra, hasta ese maldito sueño.

La pelinegra sacudió la cabeza. Aunque no pasara nada, Darien había dado la orden de que todas se mantuvieran alerta, y así lo hacían, por eso, llevaba su pluma consigo a todos lados.

El repiquetear del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos. Rei se levantó de la cama dejando a un lado la pluma y se dirigió a contestar.

\- ¿Diga?

 _\- ¿Señora Chiba?_

\- Si, soy yo, ¿quién habla?

 _\- Soy Miwako, señora_

\- ¿Qué ocurre Miwako?

 _\- Llegó al templo una mujer extraña. Preguntó por usted_

\- ¿Una mujer? ¿Cómo es?

 _\- Es rubia, peinada con odangos..._

La pelinegra abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquello. Finalmente, había ocurrido, la Luna estaba de vuelta.

\- No le menciones nada sobre mí. Enseguida voy para allá.

 _\- Si, Señora._

Rei colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su cajonera, de donde sacó el reloj comunicador.

\- Ha vuelto – fue el mensaje que envió, y sin esperar respuesta, cortó la comunicación.

En ese instante, Luna entró a la habitación.

\- ¿Quién ha vuelto, Rei?

La pelinegra se volvió hacia la gatita, y tomando todo el aire que pudo, le contestó.

\- Serena.

* * *

Buenas madrugadas Bombones!

Aquí les traigo el capitulo 3 de este fic, espero que les guste! Pues por fin Serena ha regresado, así que ya comenzará de nuevo la historia. Ahora solo falta que las chicas se reencuentren y que los Three Lights regresen. ¿Qué creen que diga Darien ahora que está casado con Rei? y ¿cómo se dará la relación de Serena y Seiya si nunca se han conocido?

Liz Vara: Muchas gracias Bombón!

Génesis: Más que sobreprotector, estaba obsesionado, y pues si, después de diez años, Serena tenía que quedar embarazada en algún momento...

Me despido Bombones, que pasen una linda noche y excelente incio de semana! Nos leemos pronto! Besos estelares! :*


	5. 4 Reencuentro

**4\. Reencuentro**

Serena yacía en la tina, disfrutando de la sensación del agua caliente y las hierbas en su cuerpo, relajándola.

Estaba agotada emocionalmente, pues toda aquella situación había sido demasiado inverosímil para su gusto.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y un dolor se apoderó de su corazón al recordar a Diamante, tendido sobre el pasto marchito del que una vez fuera un bello jardín, con un agujero en el pecho y la platinada cabellera pegajosa de sangre.

La mujer se abrazó así misma, intentando apaciguar su dolor, aceptando su viudez.

Si, era muy duro, todo aquello era difícil de asimilar y era realmente increíble que después de 10 años estuviera de vuelta, al lado de sus amigas y… Darien.

Serena abrió de pronto los ojos mientras las lágrimas se congregaban en la punta de su nariz; era libre, libre para estar con el hombre que realmente amaba.

Necesitaba verlo, decirle que había regresado y que lucharía por estar a su lado, que esta vez nada ni nadie los separaría.

La rubia salió de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla; recorrió el largo pasillo en dirección hacia su habitación. El aroma de una deliciosa sopa llegó hasta su nariz, por lo que se apresuró en llegar para vestirse, no sin antes asegurarse de que Hikari estuviera bien.

Una vez estuvo vestida, hubiera comido y estado un rato con la pequeña que aún dormía, Serena estaba de vuelta en su habitación, pensando.

Precisaba decirles a las sacerdotisas que la comunicaran con Rei y las demás, ¡ellas tenían que saber lo que estaba pasando! Y después, se reuniría con Darien.

La rubia cepillaba su largo cabello cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando el paso franco a tres mujeres que no podían creer lo que veían.

\- ¿Serena? – dijo una de ellas - ¿Eres tu?

\- ¡Chicas!

Las cuatro mujeres se unieron en un abrazo fraternal mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí Serena! – decía Mina, sosteniendo entre sus manos el rostro de la rubia – te extrañamos tanto.

\- ¡Y yo a ustedes chicas! – le respondió, enterrándose en el pecho de Mina.

\- ¿Cómo es que pudiste escapar de Diamante? – preguntó Lita mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de su princesa.

\- Diamante está… - Serena gimoteaba – Diamante está muerto.

\- ¿Lograste vencerlo? – preguntó Amy sorprendida

Serena solo se limitó a mover la cabeza negativamente.

\- ¿Entonces? – Mina lo tomó por los hombros

\- Nos atacaron… atacaron Némesis, destruyendo todo y…- la rubia comenzó a temblar – no pude hacer nada.

\- ¡Oh Serena! – Mina la abrazó

\- ¿Dónde está Rei?

\- Ya viene en camino.

 _Moonligth destiny_

Ya había dejado de llover cuando llegó al templo. Bajó del automóvil que la había llevado hasta allí y miró a lo alto de las escaleras. En su regazo llevaba a Luna.

Aquel lugar le traía tantos recuerdos… " _Abuelito"_ pensó.

¿Desde hacía cuanto no visitaba el templo? La última vez que había estado en el lugar fue cuando le pidió a Nicholas que se hiciera cargo de todo, 4 años atrás, pues ella estaba a punto de casarse.

Y ahora estaba de nuevo allí, lista para reunirse con la que fuera su sombra y princesa.

Subió decidida las escaleras, con paso seguro y la frente en alto hasta que llegó a la cima y encontró a Miwako, la joven que la mantenía informada de todo lo que ocurría en el templo.

\- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó, un tanto seria

\- En las habitaciones de huéspedes, Señora.

\- Bien

\- Señora

Rei miró a la chiquilla por el rabillo del ojo, sin dignarse siquiera a voltear.

\- Dime

\- Las señoritas Lita, Mina y Amy se encuentran con ella.

La pelinegra no respondió. Siguió su paso en dirección a la habitación de Serena.

 _Moonligth destiny_

Serena y la demás estaban tratando de ponerse al tanto de los acontecimientos ocurridos después de su partida cuando la puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse.

Mina, Amy y Lita contuvieron el aliento al ver entrar a Rei con Luna a la habitación.

\- ¿Rei? ¿Luna? – la rubia se incorporó de la cama

\- ¡Serena! – la gatita saltó de los brazos de Rei para correr hacia donde se encontraba su antigua dueña para ser recibida por una emocionada Serena.

\- Serena, qué bueno que estás de regreso – dijo la pelinegra dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba la rubia, fundiéndose en un sincero abrazo con ella.

\- ¡Oh chicas! ¡No saben cuánta falta me hicieron! – Serena lloraba en brazos de Rei y extendía la mano hacia las demás.

\- Tú también nos hiciste falta – le susurró la pelinegra al oído.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste escapar de Diamante? – preguntó Luna

\- No escapé – dijo ella, soltándose de la pelinegra y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cama. Las demás mujeres se sentaron a su lado – Hay una nueva amenaza en el universo.

Rei abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida; sabía de esa amenaza, lo había visto a través de sus sueños, aquél ser alado que acabaría con todos.

\- Rei ha tenido sueños… - agregó Mina – ¿no es así? Pero… en sus sueños nunca te vio a ti

La pelinegra respingó ante aquel comentario, ¡claro que la había visto! Solo que no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Darien.

\- Bueno yo… - las mujeres la veían expectantes – Serena, ¿qué está pasando? Porque si, hace meses he tenido sueños en los que un ser alado está destruyendo todo, incluso hemos tomado precauciones pero hasta ahora no ha ocurrido nada.

\- El Ángel de la Muerte, es ese ser – dijo afligida la rubia – es una entidad muy poderosa capaz de acabar con todo a su paso. Ella – comenzó a sollozar – llegó a Némesis y nos atacó. Diamante y su ejército trataron de derrotarla pero ella…

Serena se llevó las manos a la boca, presa del shock que vivía al recordar aquellas aterradoras imágenes mientras sus amigas intentaban darle apoyo moral.

\- … perforó el pecho de Diamante – dijo por fin, abrazándose – lo mató y yo no pude hacer nada, no pude usar el Cristal de Plata.

Las mujeres se miraban sorprendidas al ver a su amiga en ese estado, lamentándose la muerte de quien fuera su captor y que en su momento también estaba dispuesto a destruir el mundo.

\- Serena – Lita habló dulcemente – ahora estas en casa. Todo estará bien

\- ¡Tienen que proteger la Tierra! Si ese ser llega hasta aquí, puede destruirlo todo.

\- Y así lo haremos – dijo Luna – ahora tú estás aquí y todo será diferente.

En ese instante, un grito proveniente de la habitación contigua alertó a las mujeres, y Serena se levantó rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia allá, seguida de las demás.

La mujer abrió la puerta y corrió al lecho donde una pequeña niña platinada lloraba inconsolablemente, seguramente por las pesadillas que había tenido.

\- ¡Hikari! – dijo Serena mientras la abrazaba y la consolaba.

Las demás se quedaron paradas en la puerta, sorprendidas, contemplando aquella escena.

\- ¡Mamá! – lloraba la niña, aferrándose a la rubia

\- Todo estará bien corazón.

\- Serena, ¿qué está…?

Serena aferraba a la pequeña entre sus brazos, dirigiéndoles una mirada melancólica a sus amigas.

Chicas, ella es Hikari, mi hija, princesa de Némesis.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Es… imposible… - dijo Amy

En ese momento, la doble marca apareció en la frente de Serena, mostrándoles su nueva condición a sus antiguas guardianas.

\- No creo poder ayudarlas chicas. El Cristal de Plata ya no responde y yo no soy la misma. Ahora soy la Reina Serena de Némesis.

 _Moonlight destiny_

\- Ella se casó con Diamante – dijo seriamente Rei.

Las mujeres se encontraban reunidas en un lujoso café de la ciudad, después de haber estado hablando con Serena.

\- Y ha regresado sin ningún poder, ella ya no…

\- Rei – Amy le tomó la mano – no podemos juzgarla. Es obvio que si Diamante se la llevó, fue para hacerla su esposa.

\- Lo que me preocupa ahora es que diga que ya no puede ayudarnos, cuando es lógico que vino a prevenirnos – acotó Lita.

\- Tal vez esa es su ayuda. Después de todo, ella se sacrificó por nosotras y aunque sea o haya sido Reina de Némesis, siempre será la Princesa de la Luna, y si está aquí, debemos protegerla de nuevo – dijo con convicción Mina.

\- Si, tienes razón – respondió la castaña – aunque, esa niña, si tiene la sangre de Diamante, ¿representará una amenaza? ¿Puede que sea ella el Ángel de la Muerte?

\- No lo creo Lita – intervino la peliazul – Serena dijo que el Ángel mató a Diamante y que todo el tiempo ella y su hija estuvieron juntas.

\- A mí el que me preocupa es Darien – soltó Mina

Al escuchar aquello, la pelinegra casi escupió su bebida, siendo atendida por sus amigas.

\- Discúlpame Rei, no era mi intención…

\- No te preocupes Mina – respondió la pelinegra, poniendo una mano en su pecho – tienes razón, esto va a ser un duro golpe para él.

\- ¿Y para ti? – preguntó Amy

Rei se giró violentamente hacia su peliazul amiga, quien la miraba un poco preocupada.

\- Yo…

\- Rei, quiero que sepas – Lita la tomó de la mano – que cuentas con nuestro apoyo.

\- Sabemos lo que puede significar el regreso de Serena pero, Darien es nuestro príncipe y le debemos lealtad, así que, no permitiremos que salgas lastimada – dijo Mina

\- Lo que queremos decir es – agrego Amy – que no vamos a abandonarlos a ninguno, ni a ti, ni a Serena ni a él. Tu eres su esposa y has estado en todo momento con él, y ella… es nuestra princesa a la que también apoyaremos.

\- Gracias chicas – respondió la mujer– creo que es mejor que le diga de una vez.

\- Y creo que también las Outers deben de saberlo – agregó Lita.

\- Tu ocúpate de Darien. Yo me encargaré de las Outers Scouts – ordenó Amy.

 _Moonlight destiny_

 _Londres, Inglaterra, 3 a.m._

Haruka y Michiru dormían apaciblemente en su habitación matrimonial cuando la mujer de cabello aguamarina despertó sobresaltada. Sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo y necesitaba consultar su espejo.

Al sentir el movimiento, la rubia ceniza abrió los ojos aun adormilada, mientras su esposa se calzaba las pantuflas.

\- Michiru… ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada. Sigue durmiendo

Haruka rodó los ojos y se giró, dándole la espalda a Michiru, quien se colocó su bata y salió de la habitación rumbo al estudio.

Una vez ahí, la mujer abrió un cajón del gran escritorio estilo Luis XV de cedro y sacó su espejo.

\- Muéstrame, qué es lo que está ocurriendo - ordenó

El espejo comenzó a brillar, dejando ver una luna creciente que resplandecía con fuerza.

\- ¡No puede ser! – dijo la mujer sorprendida.

\- Es verdad. Ella está aquí.

\- ¡Setsuna! – exclamó Michiru al ver a la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo parada en el umbral de su estudio

\- La princesa de la Luna ha regresado, y junto con ella una nueva amenaza que atenta con la paz del universo.

\- Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Creí que ella solo era un mito

\- No es ningún mito – agrego Hotaru, quien acaba de unirse a aquella improvisada reunión – la Sailor que nace del amor vencerá a la muerte.

\- ¿La Sailor que nace del amor?

\- La princesa es Sailor Moon. Si está aquí es porque viene a redimirnos.

\- ¿Tienen fiesta y no me invitan? – Haruka acababa de llegar, luciendo unos boxers y una camiseta

\- La princesa ha regresado – le comentó Michiru

\- ¿Cuántas veces no escuché eso? – respondió incrédula la rubia, dirigiéndose a la silla del escritorio y comenzando a juguetear con un abrecartas - ¿Cuántas veces no la necesitamos y ella no apareció?

\- Pero ahora es diferente, papá Haruka – comentó la pelinegra – ella es Eternal.

En ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar, siendo Haruka la que atendiera aquella llamada.

Contestando con monosílabos, la rubia endureció el gesto ante lo que su interlocutor le decía, todo bajo la mirada expectante de sus compañeras de batalla.

Una vez que colgó el teléfono, las outers procedieron a interrogarla.

\- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Michiru

\- Amy Mizuno. Debemos ir a Tokio cuanto antes – la rubia se puso de pie.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Ustedes tenían razón. Parece que nuestra princesa ha regresado.

 _Moonlight destiny_

Rei se encontraba parada frente a la mesilla en la que descansaba el teléfono. Sabía que tenía que llamarle e informarle lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no se atrevía.

Tenía miedo de lo que la llegada de Serena pudiera significar para su vida, sin embargo, tenía que dejar de ser egoísta y pensar en el bien del universo.

Además, si no le informaba, ¿cabía la posibilidad que se enojara con ella?

Tarde o temprano él regresaría y eventualmente se daría cuenta de que Sailor Moon estaba de vuelta, lo que le haría reclamarle el por qué no le había avisado, si al final de cuentas, ahora ellas le servían.

La pelinegra movió la cabeza y cogió el teléfono. Le diría. Era mejor evitar una confrontación sin ningún motivo.

Impaciente, esperó a que entrara la llamada. En Francia era de día.

 _\- Allô?_

\- Ya hablas francés – Rei esbozó una sonrisa

 _\- Hola mi amor –_ la voz de Darien se escuchaba fresca – _te llamé con el pensamiento_

\- ¿Ah si? – la mujer se mordió un labio - ¿Me extrañas?

 _\- Por supuesto. Ojalá estuvieras aquí… cuento los días para estar en Tokio de nuevo._

\- Darien te amo

 _\- Y yo a ti Rei_

\- Oye, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

 _\- Dime_

La pelinegra contuvo el aire por un momento, tomando valor.

\- Serena está aquí – soltó de pronto

Un pesado silencio se apoderó de la línea telefónica

\- ¿Darien? ¿Darien estás ahí?

 _\- Vuelvo en tres días_ – y cortó la comunicación.

* * *

Que tal Bombones!

Aquí dejando la actualización de este chilaquil de fic que ha sido bastante aceptado por la audiencia jaja!

Creo que todos estarán a la expectativa de tres cosas: 1. la reacción de Darien cuando vea a Serena, 2. la reacción de Serena cuando se entere que Darien y Rei estan casados, 3. el momento en que hagan acto de presencia los Three Ligths.

Tengo pensado en el próximo capitulo despejar estas incognitas y dejar otras xD

Invitado misterioso: Gracias por tu review! Creo que Rei era la mas adecuada para estar con Darien :/ no imagino otra sailor con él (bueno, si, Setsuna, pero no para este fic xD)

Invitado misterioso 2: Gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te gustó n.n

Génesis: El DiamantexSerena tambien me gusta, pero bueno, quise que Serena pasara por todos en este fic xD (que fresca) jajaja. Si, Serena y Hikari estan en la Tierra, lo que cambiará un poco las cosas, y de la reaccióm de Darien dependerá el bienestar del universo. Gracias por tu review!

Layla Mt: Así es, el único galan disponible es Seiya (esto es un SxS con tintes SxS y SxM jajaj xD) y no odies a Diamante :( él no era malo, simplemente no sabía amar u.u

Sofy2011: Gracias! Espero te guste este capitulo :D

Bueno Bombones, me despido. No se olviden pasar por mi página en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou! Denle like e inviten a otras ladies a darle like!

Que tengan bonito inicio de semana! Besos estelares! :*


	6. 5 Reunion

**5\. Reunión**

Era de noche cuando Luna y Serena caminaban por el patio del templo. Necesitaban recuperar el tiempo perdido. Hikari aun dormía y las chicas ya se habían marchado.

El cielo estaba completamente despejado, mostrando al astro lunar más cerca y resplandeciente que nunca.

\- No recuerdo haber visto a la luna brillar así – comentó Serena

\- Eso es porque tú estás aquí – le respondió la gatita, un tanto melancólica.

La rubia miraba fijamente su astro regente, absorta. Ya no se sentía parte de ella.

\- Luna, ¿qué pasó durante todo este tiempo? – preguntó - ¿qué sucedió en mi ausencia?

\- Ay Serena – la gatita dejó escapar un suspiro – Todo cambió después que te marchaste. Darien asumió el mando y las chicas se convirtieron en sus guardianas. Nos enfrentamos a muchos enemigos y aparecieron más sailors que vinieron a apoyarnos.

La rubia escuchaba con atención

\- Llegó un momento en el que creímos todo estaba perdido – Luna continuó – el último enemigo al que nos enfrentamos era muy poderoso y Darien estaba solo. Todas y cada una de las chicas fueron eliminadas, incluyendo a… - la gatita prefirió omitir el nombre, Serena no pudo contener las lágrimas – pero hubo tres guerreras que confiaron en él y lo apoyaron hasta el último minuto. Después, todo volvió a su curso.

\- ¿Tres guerreras? Si todas estaba muertas, ¿Quiénes…?

\- Ellas vinieron desde muy lejos, buscando a su princesa perdida. Ellas también habían perdido a su princesa, como nosotros a la nuestra – ahora era Luna quien lloraba - ¡Perdónanos Serena por haber sido tan cobardes y no haber ido a buscarte!

\- Luna, por favor, no llores – la mujer tomó a la gata en brazos, consolándola – fue mi decisión sacrificarme por la paz del mundo y ustedes hicieron lo correcto. Defendieron este planeta hasta el último momento.

\- Serena, Tokio de Cristal no existe. Sailor Plut dijo que cuando te marchaste, un temblor hizo que se cayera en mil pedazos.

\- Lo sé – la mujer desvió la mirada, sintiendo como se estrujaba su corazón.

\- Existe un nuevo imperio en el futuro, Neo Tokio, gobernado por el Rey Endymion. Pero, si tu has regresado, tal vez el destino vuelva a cambiar y Tokio de Cristal exista – dijo Luna esperanzada.

\- Y aun existiendo Tokio de Cristal, las cosas serían muy diferentes, considerando que mi primogénita no es hija de Darien…- la rubia se mordió un labio – Dime, Luna, ¿y mis padres?

\- Les borramos la memoria. Era lo mejor para todos. Ahora viven en Osaka y tu hermano está a punto de entrar a la universidad.

\- Ya veo – Serena sonrió, melancólica – al menos no sufrieron.

\- Y tu, ¿sufriste todo este tiempo?

\- Diamante no era malo, Luna. Fue un gran padre y me demostró lo mucho que me quería. Al principio fue muy difícil, y lo odiaba, pero después, aprendí a quererlo.

\- Serena…

\- ¡Él no merecía morir así! – la rubia no pudo contener más su llanto – Hikari merecía tener el amor de su padre, ¡él la adoraba! No podemos permitir que el Ángel de la Muerte destruya la Tierra como lo hizo con Némesis.

 _Moonlight destiny_

El pelinegro se encontraba parado frente al inmenso lago de aguas rojizas, mirando el horizonte. No podía evitar sentir esa sensación de vacío en su pecho, por lo que, prefería alejarse de todos y de todo, para pensar, para tratar de sacar de su mente al fantasma de una persona que jamás había conocido, ni conocería, pero que lo tenía en constante desasosiego, desde hacía diez años atrás.

Con furia arrojó la pequeña piedra, rebotando ésta varias veces antes de que se hundiera por completo y haciendo que las ondas se hicieran cada vez más grandes.

Escuchó unos ligeros pasos acercarse, pero no quiso voltear a comprobar de quien se trataba. La tarde comenzaba a caer.

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí – dijo la recién llegada – y ¿se puede saber qué haces con esa apariencia? A ella no le gusta y lo sabes, además, nos está esperando.

\- En un momento voy – dijo, sin intención de retirarse. La mujer se cruzó de brazos.

\- Seiya, no puedo creer que te sigas comportando de ésta manera. ¡Ya pasaron diez años! Además, ella solo era un mito.

\- Pero en algún momento existió – el hombre se volteó para encararla – Sailor Moon fue real.

\- Fue real pero ya no lo es, y ellos no tuvieron el coraje de irla a buscar, como nosotros lo hicimos con nuestra princesa.

\- Ya lo sé, Healer, ya lo sé, y eso es lo que me da vueltas en la cabeza, ¿cómo pudieron ser capaces de eso? La abandonaron y jamás supieron dónde se encontraba.

La platinada soltó un suspiro

\- Sabes, en algún momento llegamos a pensar que estabas enamorado del príncipe de la Tierra.

Seiya soltó una carcajada

\- A mí nunca me han gustado los hombres, y lo sabes.

\- Sí pero te comportabas tan extraño… siempre lo protegías, disfrutabas su compañía, tratabas de mantenerte cerca y luego esas sailors ¡prohibiéndote acercarte a su príncipe! Hasta le dedicaste una canción

\- Si le canté aquella vez fue porque era la única manera en la que me podía comunicar con él, ya que no me permitían acércame y solo fue para decirle por lo que habíamos pasado, pero jamás me enamoré de él.

El hombre frunció el ceño, un tanto molesto, mientras la mujer lo miraba fijamente.

\- Healer, si yo estaba cerca de Darien fue porque percibí el resplandor de ella. Al principio me descolocó por completo, pero luego supe que eso que él emanaba no era su propia luz, era algo más, y entonces me platicó de la Princesa de la Luna, de la forma en la que se sacrificó y cómo les dio la misión que ellos tenían. Por eso quería estar con él – aclaró Seiya, un tanto molesto – por eso lo protegí en la batalla contra Galaxia, porque si Darien moría, lo último que quedaba de ella moriría con él.

Healer no dijo nada. Le molestaba ver a su hermano en esas condiciones, y es que desde que regresaron a Kinmoku, él ya no era el mismo.

Ellas realmente eran mujeres; habían nacido con el género femenino y desde que tenían uso de razón las habían entrenado para ser guardianas de la Princesa Kakyuu.

Sin embargo, cuando su planeta fue destruido, se vieron en la necesidad de transformarse en hombres y comenzar a buscarla.

A ella nunca le agradó ser hombre, puesto que estaba feliz con el género de su nacimiento, y en cuanto a gustos, Healer era bisexual, así que no tenía ningún conflicto si le gustaban hombres o mujeres.

Pero siempre supo que a su hermana Fighter le gustaban las chicas. Por eso, cuando la vio, siendo Seiya, acercarse de más a Darien, se alarmó, creyendo que con su cambio de género cambiarían sus preferencias sexuales, por lo que ella y Maker siempre trataron de mantenerlo alejado del Príncipe, además que este ya tenía una relación con la guardiana de Marte.

Y después de que todo se resolviera, las dudas quedaran despejadas y volvieran junto con su princesa a Kinmoku, no comprendía el por qué Figther aún se transformaba en hombre, disfrutando más el género masculino que el femenino, cosa que le disgustaba a la princesa.

La platinada miró un poco compasiva a Seiya y movió la cabeza. ¿Cómo era que su hermano se había enamorado de alguien que nunca conoció? Decidida, se acercó a él, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

\- La princesa nos espera – le dijo con voz suave.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección al palacio, cuando, a lo lejos, vieron una alta y espigada figura envuelta en un vestido vaporoso sutil de lino color lila, con los brazos en jarras y el ceño adusto. Era la mayor de las hermanas.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces en esas condiciones? – reprendió la castaña al pelinegro – Sabes que esa apariencia no la podemos usar a menos que sea necesario.

Seiya rodó los ojos

\- Ya lo sé, Maker. Déjame en paz.

\- Será mejor que te transformes cuanto antes porque tenemos audiencia urgente con la princesa.

Ante la mirada de sus hermanas, el hombre comenzó a transformar su cuerpo en el de una hermosa mujer pelinegra de curvas bien delineadas. Las vestimentas masculinas fueron sustituidas por un bello vestido vaporoso azul que hacía resaltar sus preciosos ojos zafiros y los aretes en forma de luna creciente fueron sustituidos por pendientes en forma de estrella. Sin embargo, su aspecto sombrío era el mismo; porque ni como hombre ni como mujer podía quitar de su cabeza la imagen que según su mente se había creado de cómo luciría aquella misteriosa mujer que le quitaba el sueño y que hacía que su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos.

\- ¿Contentas? – preguntó seria Fighter.

Las mujeres solo asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia la sala del trono donde las esperaba la Princesa Kakyuu

\- Mis queridas guardianas – las saludó la pelirroja

\- ¡Salve la Gran Princesa del Planeta Kinmoku, Kakyuu, divina Diosa de las Flores de Fuego! – saludaron las tres guerreras al unísono, postrándose a sus pies.

\- ¿En qué podemos servirla? – preguntó Fighter.

\- Levántese, mis Starlights. He recibido un llamado desde el Planeta Tierra. Sailor Venus se ha comunicado conmigo y es necesario que viajen cuanto antes.

Las tres mujeres se tensaron

\- Ha aparecido una nueva amenaza que no solo atenta contra el planeta del Príncipe Endymion, sino con el universo entero. Como aliados del Príncipe, es mi deber mandar a mis guerreras a defender la galaxia.

\- Bien, Alteza. Cumpliremos con la misión que nos está encomendando – dijo sin pensar Maker.

\- Sé que lo harán, querida Sailor Maker. Sin embargo, deben ir bajo su apariencia masculina. Este enemigo es muy peligroso y debemos tener mucho cuidado.

Healer y Maker se miraron entre sí, para luego observar a Fighter. La pelinegra no asomó ninguna emoción en su rostro, pero sabían que por dentro, su sangre estaba como lava hirviendo.

 _Moonlight destiny_

El día había amanecido con un sol brillante que llenaba de color toda Tokio. Serena respiró profundamente el aire de su ciudad natal, sintiéndose tranquila. Era como si nada hubiera sucedido y el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado.

Se alistó rápidamente, al igual que se encargó de su pequeña hija y salió al patio, esperando que llegaran sus amigas. Era preciso actuar cuanto antes, pues no sabían en qué momento el Ángel de la Muerte pudiera atacar.

La rubia mujer estaba sentada en el patio, con su hija en su regazo cuando sus amigas y ex guardianas llegaron. Era una reunión como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Buenos días, Serena – saludó Lita

\- Buenos días, chicas.

\- ¿A sí que la pequeña ya está bien? – preguntó Mina, mientras se agachaba para verla.

\- Hikari, ellas son tus tías: Mina, Lita, Amy y Rei.

\- Hola – saludó tímidamente la niña.

\- Hola Hikari. Bienvenida a la Tierra – la peliazul fue la encargada de dar la bienvenida.

Amy, Lita y Mina comenzaron de inmediato a convivir con la platinada, quien no tardó en entrar en confianza, todo bajo la dulce mirada de Serena, que se sentía complacida porque sus amigas aceptaran a su hija. Claro, a excepción de Rei, quien se mantenía un poco al margen de la situación.

No podía evitar sentir cierta animadversión por la pequeña, pues, al tratarse de la hija de Diamante, no podía evitar pensar que la chiquilla tuviera la misma vena de maldad que su padre. Además, viéndola desde donde la veía, la niña tenía un ligero parecido con Rini, y sabía que eso afectaría a Darien cuando la conociera.

Para su alivio, pronto cuatro siluetas se divisaron en la entrada del templo, lo que alertó a Serena y compañía.

La rubia soberana de Némesis se puso de pie, seguida de sus amigas. Hikari se repegó a ella, aferrándose a la roja falda de sacerdotisa que su madre portaba, mientras las recién llegadas se acercaban.

\- Princesa – dijo solemnemente la mujer que encabezaba el pequeño grupo – es una alegría tenerla de vuelta.

\- ¿Sailor Plut? – Serena dio unos pasos al frente; su corazón palpitaba muy rápido.

Enseguida, las otras tres mujeres que acompañaban a la guerrera de Plutón se postraron ante la mujer rubia.

\- Que honor conocerla, Princesa – dijo una.

\- Jamás pensé que llegaría este día – comentó otra

\- Nunca perdí la esperanza de su regreso – afirmó la otra.

\- Yo…- Serena dio unos pasos hacia atrás, un poco confundida, dirigiendo la vista hacia sus amigas, quienes la miraban solemne - ¿Quiénes son?

\- Permítanos presentarnos.

Las tres mujeres se levantaron de golpe.

\- Mi planeta protector es Neptuno, el planeta del mar. Soy la guardiana de las profundidades marinas, Sailor Neptune.

\- Mi planeta protector es Urano, el planeta del viento. Soy la guardiana del cielo, Sailor Uranus.

\- Mi planeta protector es Saturno, el planeta de la destrucción. Soy la guardiana del silencio, Sailor Saturn.

\- Nosotras somos las Outers senshi – continuó Plut con la presentación – cuidamos el sistema solar exterior.

\- Ya estamos todas reunidas – comentó Rei.

\- Es un gusto conocerlas. No sabía que existían más sailor scouts.

\- Como comentó Setsuna – Michiru tomó la palabra – nosotras nos encargamos del sistema solar exterior. No se nos permitía luchar junto a ustedes, pues nuestra misión era otra.

\- Pero cuando los Cazadores de la Muerte amenazaron con destruir todo – continuo Hotaru – tuvimos que despertar para impedir que se apoderaran del universo.

\- Y es por eso que nos reunimos con las inners y el Príncipe, para derrotar al enemigo. Después de eso, libramos diferentes batallas todos juntos – finalizó Haruka.

\- Creo que es hora que pasemos al tema que realmente nos concierne – Setsuna le hizo una señal a Rei.

\- ¿Dónde está el príncipe? – preguntó seria la rubia ceniza

\- No tarda en llegar – respondió la pelinegra.

\- Bueno pues, entremos – invitó Amy.

Las nueve mujeres comenzaron a dirigirse a la entrada de una de las habitaciones cuando Michiru le hizo una señal a Haruka, mostrándole a la pequeña platinada que iba tomada de la mano de su princesa.

\- Princesa Serena, ¿quién es esta Pequeña Dama que nos acompaña? – preguntó malintencionadamente Haruka.

Al oír aquello, todas se detuvieron, palideciendo.

Serena sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón al oír la mención de aquel apelativo, no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran por las lágrimas.

Mina, Lita, Amy y Rei tragaron saliva con dificultad, mirándose las unas a las otras un tanto confusas para después dirigir su mirada a Serena y la niña.

Setsuna y Hotaru sintieron compasión por la princesa y la pequeña, mientras que Haruka y Michiru, miraban con recelo a Hikari, quien, al notar que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, decidió esconderse tras la falda de su madre.

\- Ella es mi hija, la princesa Hikari – respondió con aplomo la rubia de odangos, mientras pasaba una mano sobre los hombros de la platinada y la empujaba hacia el frente, a modo de mostrarla ante las guerreras.

La rubia ceniza y la peliaguamarina fruncieron el ceño ante la mirada de espanto de la niña. No cabía duda que tenía gran parecido con la verdadera Pequeña Dama, sin embargo, su rostro también contaba con los finos rasgos de Diamante y el cabello platinado no ayudaba mucho, haciéndolas sentir esa animadversión natural por el hombre causante que Tokio de Cristal no existiera.

\- Creo Alteza, que los niños no deben estar presentes en las pláticas de los adultos – comentó sutilmente Michiru.

Antes que el ambiente se pusiera más tenso, Hotaru salió al rescate.

\- Si me lo permiten, papá Haruka, mamá Michiru, puedo conducir a la princesita a otra habitación y después me reuniré con ustedes.

Las aludidas no dijeron nada. Fue Setsuna quien tomó la palabra.

\- Hazlo Hotaru. Ellas tienen razón, no son pláticas para una niña.

La pelinegra tomó sutilmente de la mano a la platinada, ante la mirada ansiosa de su madre.

\- Tranquila princesa. Hotaru es muy buena con los niños – la calmó la peliverde.

A pesar de la gran diferencia de edad, la guerrera de Saturno podía sentir cierta afinidad con la pequeña nemesiana, pues era como si una parte de Rini viviera en ella, aquella amiga que jamás conoció pero sabía que de haber seguido el destino su curso, tal vez en ese instante irían juntas a la universidad.

La chica sonrió, haciendo que la niña se tranquilizara y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a otra habitación mientras las mujeres retomaban su camino.

* * *

Que tal Bombones! Aquí les dejo la actualización!

Gracias por los 53 reviews!

Se que en el capitulo pasado dije que despejaría algunas incognitas, y creo que en vez de hacerlo, dejé otras xD pero bueno, de eso se trata esto, que poco a poco se vayan sabiendo las cosas.

Por fín Seiya ha hecho acto de presencia, aunque aun no llegan a la Tierra, y uy! Cuando Darien vea a Serena y a Hikari, la que se va a armar! :O

Creo haberlo aclarado antes, pero si no lo hice, lo hago de una vez: Este es un fic SerenaxSeiya, no Diamante, no Darien, será Seiya quien se quedará con Serena, solo que la quise poner con todos jaja xD

Rossy Kou: Jeje pues ya a partir de aqui aparece Seiya n.n y con SxM me refiero a SerenaxMamoru, como tambien es SxD (SerenaxDiamante) no quise que se confundiera. Yo no escribo SeiyaxMina porque no me gusta esa pareja, aunque respeto a quien lo haga. Gracias por tu review!

Génesis: Así es. Las Outers no confian en Hikari (por lo menos Haruka y Michiru), así que habrá ciertas situaciones por ahi. Gracias por leerme!

Liz Vara: Muchas gracias Bombón! Saludos!

Butterflyvlinder: Pues si, Rei no tuvo la culpa, ella simplemente se re enamoró de Darien y pues como se suponía que Serena jamás volvería, se casó con él. Obviamente ahora está sufriendo. Respecto a la pareja principal, bueno, ya hice la aclaración: Serena se va aquedar con Seiya. Sí, Darien y Serena fueron creados para estar juntos segun Naoko Takeuchi, pero para mí no es así. Espero no desilusionarte con el final de la trama. Gracias por leer y por tu review!

Me despido Bombones, espero que les guste este capitulo y una vez aclarado el punto que me precisaba, me concentrae a realizar el capitulo 17 de Dulce tentación. No se olviden pasar por mi página en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou.

Besos estelares! :* :*


	7. 6 Sorpresas

**6\. Sorpresas**

La comitiva entró a una habitación que estaba destinada como sala. Dos sacerdotisas entraron para depositar sobre una mesilla una bandeja con té y pastelillos, retirándose inmediatamente.

Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna tomaron el mando de aquella reunión, mientras las demás mujeres se sentaban alrededor de Serena, quien quedó frente a las outers. Enseguida entró Hotaru.

\- Bien – habló al fin Haruka – si estamos aquí reunidas todas, es porque algo importante está ocurriendo, independientemente que la Princesa esté aquí. Hotaru ha tenido sueños – señaló a la chica que estaba cerca de Setsuna – y supongo que tu también, Rei Hino – Haruka procuró remarcar bien el apellido "Hino", posando una mirada de halcón sobre la guardiana de marte.

Tal parecía que la rubia ceniza no estaba de acuerdo en aquel cambio del destino, y jamás aprobó la unión de Darien, su príncipe, y Rei.

A la pelinegra no le quedó de otra más que mantenerle la mirada a Haruka, tensando la mandíbula en señal de coraje. No era momento para escándalos, aunque estaba deseosa de decirle toda la verdad a Serena.

\- Princesa, ¿qué ocurrió? – preguntó gentilmente Michiru, tratando de calmar los ánimos en aquella sala - ¿cómo es que usted se liberó de ese malvado hombre?

\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que…

Serena comenzó a relatar de nuevo los acontecimientos ocurridos en Némesis; habló sobre el ataque que sufrió el planeta, la batalla contra el Ángel de la Muerte, el terrible homicidio de Diamante y lo impotente que había sido al no poder hacer nada.

Todas las mujeres la escucharon con atención, y aunque las inners ya habían oído la historia, no pudieron evitar sentirse afectadas al ver como su antigua princesa expresaba el dolor que había sufrido en ese ataque.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar las mejillas de Serena mientras continuaba con su relato, y Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna pudieron observar el profundo cariño que la rubia de odangos le tenía a su esposo y captor.

Serena terminó su relato rompiendo en un llanto incontrolable, cubriéndose el rostro ante la mirada atónita de todas. Hotaru se acercó a ella, dándole un pañuelo mientras le daba un leve apretón en el brazo, en señal de solidaridad.

\- Tranquila Princesa, todo va a estar bien – la consoló.

\- Entonces, ese ser, El Ángel de la Muerte, puede que se encuentre muy cerca de nosotros y va a atacar de un momento a otro. Él es el enemigo – comentó Michiru.

\- Es el ser alado que vi en mis sueños – Rei por fin habló – el ser que va a traer la destrucción del planeta.

\- Debemos evitarlo – dijo Mina – Setsuna, ¿ha habido cambios en el futuro?

\- Neo Tokio sigue intacto. El Rey y su consorte están bien. Sin embargo, la puerta del tiempo está sellada.

Al oír aquello, todas se alertaron, incluyendo Serena.

Cuando habló con Luna, la gatita jamás le mencionó nada acerca de "la consorte" del Rey. Pero, era lógico; Darien no estaría esperándola toda la vida y él también tenía derecho a ser feliz.

\- Si Neo Tokio sigue intacto, ¿quiere decir que Serena no se convertirá en la Neo Reina? – aquella pregunta lanzada por Luna hizo que el corazón de Rei se estrujara por completo.

\- Como ya mencioné, la puerta del tiempo está sellada. No puedo saber a ciencia cierta qué ocurrirá en el futuro – respondió la peliverde, tratando no entrar en detalles que no quería tocar con la princesa.

\- Bueno pero entonces, eso significa que lograremos vencer al Ángel de la Muerte – agregó Amy – deberíamos de comenzar a prepararnos para enfrentarlo.

\- Solo la Sailor que nace del amor derrotará a la muerte – comentó Hotaru, mirando a Serena.

\- Yo ya no poseo ningún poder, no puedo ser yo.

\- Eternal lo va a derrotar – insistió la joven – Eternal Sailor Moon eres tu.

\- Serena, ¿traes tu broche? – preguntó Lita

La rubia asintió, poniéndolo en el centro de la mesa.

\- Ese no es el broche eternal – dijo Hotaru.

\- Tal vez si invocamos el Poder del Planeta de las Sailors, podamos brindarle el suficiente poder a Serena para que se transforme – comentó Amy

\- Hagámoslo – dijo Haruka.

Las ocho mujeres se levantaron, tomándose de las manos e invocando su poder al mismo tiempo, mientras una luz de su color representativo las iluminaba y se dirigía al broche de su princesa, quien observaba sorprendida como cambiaba de forma.

Aquél broche que en su momento fuera circular, mostrando una estrella de cinco picos y gemas, ahora pasaba a ser un corazón rojo rematado con una corona.

Las mujeres no dejaron de emitir su brillo, y el broche a continuación se convirtió en un corazón rosado con alas, con una luna en el centro y arriba una especie de báculo.

Serena jamás se imaginó el poder tan grande que podía llegar a poseer, todo gracias a las sailor scouts. Estuvo a punto de tomar su nuevo broche de la mesa, pero éste comenzó a vibrar; aun no tomaba la forma final.

En medio de una luz cegadora, el broche se levantó, mientras las mujeres aumentaban el poder que le entregaban. El corazón rosado comenzó a transformarse en dorado, las alas se volvieron blancas y nueve gemas adornado el contorno del mismo, representando a las nueve guardianas. Abajo tenía una luna creciente y lo remataba el símbolo del reino de la Luna.

El broche cayó en la mesa, produciendo un ruido ensordecedor mientras las scouts lo miraban curiosas. Serena extendió una mano, temerosa de tocarlo.

\- Ese es el broche Eternal – dijo Hotaru – Invoque su poder.

\- Serena, di, "Eternal Sailor Moon, transformación" – le ordenó Luna

La mujer soltó un suspiro, levantando su broche tan alto como pudo y diciendo su nueva orden de transformación.

\- ¡Eternal Sailor Moon, Transformación! – gritó, pero nada ocurrió.

La rubia volvió a invocar el poder de Eternal, pero nada sucedió.

\- Es verdad – comentó Rei

\- Ella no puede transformarse – dijo Hotaru, atónita

\- Chicas, yo… no podré ayudarlas – Serena se derrumbó con frustración. Las scouts la observaban, impotentes.

\- Creo que debemos pensar en una estrategia para detener a ese monstruo – dijo Mina – si Serena no puede transformarse, no podremos vencerlo.

\- Tal vez necesite mi poder – escucharon una voz masculina irrumpir en la sala.

Todas se volvieron hacia el hombre que se encontraba de pie, en la puerta, con la mirada fija en la rubia que ahora lo veía, con una mezcla de alegría, esperanza y melancolía.

Las mujeres guardaron silencio, inclinándose ante el moreno que entraba solemnemente, no prestando atención a nadie más que a Serena.

El corazón de Rei latía con desesperación ante aquella escena, pero, gentilmente, Lita le tomó el brazo, en señal de apoyo.

\- Darien – murmuró la rubia, poniéndose en pie y corriendo hacia el hombre que la estrechó entre sus brazos.

\- Bienvenida a casa, Serena – le murmuró al oído, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Creo que debemos dejarlo solos – comentó Haruka, y acto seguido, todas salieron de la habitación, incluyendo Rei, muy a su pesar.

\- Mi querida Serena, no sabes cuánta falta me has hecho todos estos años – el hombre la estrechó contra su pecho

\- Darien – la mujer enterró su rostro en su pecho, aspirando su aroma, mientras dejaba escapar un débil llanto – te extrañé tanto.

\- ¿Cómo lograste escapar de ese miserable? – desesperado, tomó su rostro entre sus manos - ¿te hizo daño? ¡Dímelo, Serena! Te juro que esta vez voy a acabar con él.

\- Diamante está muerto – respondió con pesar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Por eso he venido aquí, a advertirles. Ese engendro mató… mató a mi esposo.

\- Dime que no es verdad lo que estás diciendo. Dime que Diamante no era tu esposo.

 _Moonligth destiny_

Hikaria se aburría. Estaba acostada sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo, esperando cuando le avisaran que podía dejar la habitación.

La muchacha que la había acompañado había sido muy agradable y simpática, y de inmediato sintió una afinidad con ella, no así con las otras tres misteriosas mujeres, en especial con la que parecía un caballero.

En Némesis nadie la trataba con descortesía; a cada paso que daba siempre había alguien que tenía un gesto lindo con ella, lo que la hacía sentirse amada. Y aunque su madre le dijera que esas otras señoras eran sus tías y la trataban gentilmente, ella no se sentía a gusto. Ella quería volver a su planeta y estar en brazos de su adorado padre.

Él la amaba tanto, y ella a él… aun no podía creer que su héroe estuviera muerto.

La niña se sentó en la cama, abrazándose a sí misma y dejando escapar unas lágrimas. Su padre, ese hombre tan bueno que siempre estuvo con ella, que le leía cuentos antes de dormir, que le demostraba a su mamá cuanto la amaba, que la ayudaba cuando se encontraba algún animalito perdido o que le daba galletas extras sin que mamá se diera cuenta.

Hikari tomó uno de sus pendientes de cristal oscuro y estiró su manita, haciendo que éste levitara. Cerró los ojos y acto seguido, miles de estrellas aparecieron en el techo de la habitación, haciéndolo brillar.

Era un truco que Diamante le había enseñado, pues ya comenzaba sus lecciones para controlar el poder de dicho cristal.

La platinada volvió a colocarse el pendiente y decidió ir a buscar a su madre. Sabía que estaba con esas señoras pero ella quería estar con Serena. Se sentía muy triste y tenía ganas de llorar.

Camino por uno de los pasillos sin que nadie se diera cuenta y levemente abrió la puerta donde sabía se encontraban reunidas todas.

Escuchó la voz de su madre, afligida, discutiendo con alguien.

De puntillas, la niña se acercó más, entrando en la habitación. Fue entonces cuando lo vio: un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules que le recriminaba cosas a su madre mientras ésta, entre lágrimas trataba de defenderse.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia de la niña que ahora, comenzaba a poner atención a aquella pelea.

 _Moonligth destiny_

\- ¿Cómo es posible, Serena? ¡Ese hombre fue un maldito!

\- ¡No hables así de él! Fue una buena persona

\- Nada tiene de bueno un hombre que te chantajeó, que intentó destruir al mundo y que te obligó a ser su esposa. Diamante merecía morir como lo hizo porque él destruyó nuestras vidas. Era un ser vil y despiadado que acabó con todo a su paso.

\- ¡Ya basta, Darien! – gritó Serena entre sollozos

\- ¡Me alegra que un ser tan malvado como el Príncipe Diamante esté muerto! – gritó encolerizado el moreno.

Hikari retrocedió unos pasos, chocando contra una mesa y haciendo que se tambaleara un pequeño florero, lo que provocó que el hombre y la mujer voltearan a verla.

Darien sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio a la pequeña platinada de ojos tan azules como el cielo, mirándolos, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba.

\- ¿Rini? – dijo él de pronto, intentando acercarse a ella, pues el parecido con su hija era increíble.

\- Papi no era malo – sollozó la pequeña - ¡Papi no era malo! – gritó y salió corriendo del lugar.

\- ¡Hikari! – Serena se dirigió a la puerta, pero Darien la tomó de la muñeca.

\- ¿Quién es? – el rostro afligido del hombre denotaba su sufrimiento.

\- Es mi hija y de Diamante, Darien – respondió ella, soltándose del agarre y saliendo detrás de la platinada.

 _Moonlight destiny_

Las scouts se encontraban en el patio del templo, esperando que Serena y Darien terminaran de hablar.

Sin embargo, no estaban juntas: el grupo de las inners rodeaba a Rei, dándole apoyo moral, mientras que las outers se encontraban a parte, preguntándose qué pasaría ahora en con el futuro.

\- Debemos estar atentas – dijo Haruka, mirando fijamente a la puerta de entrada del templo – si ella no posee poderes, significa que todo depende de nosotros y del príncipe.

\- No sé qué podremos hacer – comentó Hotaru – la profecía es muy clara: la sailor que nace del amor vencerá a la muerte. Debe haber alguna forma de despertar su poder.

\- Tal vez ese poder se encuentre dormido y necesite entrenar de nuevo. Dejó de ser Sailor Moon desde hace 10 años – agregó Setsuna.

\- A mí lo que me preocupa es el futuro. Lo correcto sería que el destino siguiera su curso, pero el príncipe contrajo nupcias con la guardiana de marte, y si dices que Neo Tokio está intacto…- Michiru se mostraba preocupada – además, está esa niña.

\- Debemos vigilarla – Haruka frunció el ceño – es probable que tenga esa vena de maldad que su padre poseía. En cuanto al futuro, creo que lo más sensato es que juremos lealtad a la Princesa.

\- Pero papá Haruka, le juramos lealtad al Príncipe Endymion el día de su boda.

\- Ellas pueden ser leales a él y a su consorte – respondió la rubia, señalando con un gesto al grupo de las inners – pero en este momento, la Princesa es la más vulnerable de todos. Aún posee el Cristal de Plata, y aunque no queramos, también debemos proteger a su hija.

Las cuatro mujeres asintieron al mismo tiempo, volteando a ver al grupo de las inners.

\- Es como si con la llegada de Serena, ellas hubieran cambiado de lealtades y me odiaran – comentó Rei, mirándolas.

\- No te pongas así, Rei. Es normal. Ellas siempre tuvieron una manera muy peculiar de pelear – la consoló Amy.

\- Lo sé, pero…- la pelinegra soltó un suspiro – yo no elegí enamorarme de Darien ni que él me correspondiera, y ni siquiera sabía que ella regresaría.

\- Ya no te preocupes por ello – comentó Lita – ahora lo importante aquí es ver la forma en la que nos enfrentaremos al enemigo, y también está lo de las lealtades.

\- Estoy completamente segura que las Outers le van a jurar lealtad a Serena – dijo Mina – y creo que es lo mejor. Así ellas la protegerán mientras nosotras podemos proteger a Rei y Darien. Serena es la más vulnerable en todo esto pero, al final de cuentas, son Rei y Darien quienes nos gobernarán –agregó la rubia – y Neo Tokio no ha cambiado, por lo que dijo Setsuna.

\- Si las cosas siguen iguales, ¿qué es entonces lo que va a pasar con Serena y su hija? – preguntó consternada Rei.

\- Mina, ¿los contactaste? – de pronto, Amy lanzó la pregunta.

\- Si. Ellos no deben de tardar en reunirse con nosotras – respondió

\- ¿Crees que fue buena idea haberlos llamado? – preguntó Lita

\- Si este enemigo es tan fuerte como dicen, creo que vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible – respondió Mina.

De pronto, ambos grupos se alertaron al ver pasar a la pequeña platinada corriendo en dirección a la salida del templo y casi enseguida, vieron pasar a Serena, llamándola mientras Darien venía tras ella.

Las mujeres rápidamente se acercaron.

\- Darien, ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Rei

\- Serena y yo estábamos discutiendo y esa niña nos escuchó. Ella es – el hombre tensó la mandíbula – su hija y de ese malnacido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Haruka y Michiru corrieron detrás de la pequeña y su afligida madre.

 _Moonlight destiny_

Hikari corría tanto como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían. Deseaba que todo fuera como antes, que su padre estuviera vivo y que su madre jugara con ella en el patio del castillo, como la última vez.

No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, pero no quería estar en ese lugar. Su padre no era malo, su padre era el ser más bueno y bondadoso que existía. Lo que ese hombre decía con tanta rabia era una mentira.

La niña se sacó un pendiente y extendió un manita, manteniéndolo suspendido en el aire.

\- Cristal oscuro escucha mis palabras, ¡llévame a Némesis!

Sin embargo, la niña aun no tenía el poder que Diamante poseía, y no logró hacer reaccionar el cristal.

De pronto, sin darse cuenta, llegó a una transitada avenida. Un ruido extraño la paralizó y entonces se dio cuenta que una extraña maquina se aproximaba hacia ella.

Hikari lanzó un alarido de terror y cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto.

De repente, sintió como alguien la tomaba en brazos, y una extraña calidez envolvía su adolorido corazón.

\- Ya estas a salvo – escuchó la varonil voz.

La niña alzó el rostro, sonrojándose al toparse con unos hermosos ojos color azul zafiro que la miraban con ternura.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó aquel hombre, aun sin soltarla.

Hikari lo miró, curiosa; tenía un cierto parecido al hombre con el que su madre discutía, sin embargo, el rostro de éste era más amable y jovial. Portaba pendientes en forma de luna creciente y el cabello lo llevaba atado en una larga cola de caballo.

\- ¡Hikari! – escucharon de pronto el grito de Serena.

La rubia llegó corriendo hacia donde se encontraban aquel hombre y su hija, y de inmediato, la niña se soltó de él y corrió hacia su madre.

\- Dios Hikari, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la rubia, inspeccionando a su hija.

\- Si mami – respondió la niña, abrazándola

\- Muchas gracias por haberla salvado.

El pelinegro esbozó una ligera sonrisa, quedando impactado con la belleza de la joven madre; nunca en su vida había visto a una mujer como aquella, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho.

 _"Ese resplandor... se me hace tan familiar..." -_ pensó

\- No te preocupes. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo ese auto la hubiera atropellado.

\- Muchas gracias – Serena se sonrojó – debemos irnos.

Madre e hija dieron media vuelta en dirección al templo, seguidas por la mirada del pelinegro.

\- Seiya – una voz masculina lo llamó – debemos irnos.

\- Sus ropajes - dijo el pelinegro sin prestar atención - son los del templo Hikawa

\- Si, eso parece - un hombre castaño se acercó a él - sin contar con que ya no es una adolescente y tiene una hija

\- Esto es muy extraño - agregó un platinado, que ahora se unía a sus hermanos

\- En fin, debemos irnos. Si las fans se dan cuenta que somos Three Lights, no podremos librarnos de ellas - el castaño se dirigió a un lujoso automóvil que los esperaba.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando, Yaten? - el pelingero tenía el ceño fruncido

\- No lo sé, Seiya. Pero en cuanto lleguemos al departamento me pondré en contacto con _ella_ y averiguaré de que se trata esta nueva misión que la Princesa nos ha encomendado.

* * *

Que tal Bombones! Pues después de un mes, vengo a actualizar. Gomen! De verdad se me fue el tiempo jaja no pensé que ya había pasado tanto xD

Pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Three Ligths ya está en la Tierra, Darien ya conoció a Hikari y las sailors estan todas reunidas. Solo falta que Serena sepa la verdad y comiencen a planear estrategias antes de que El Ángel de la muerte haga su aparición en el planeta.

 _Génesis:_ Si todas aceptan o intentan aceptar a la niña. Con Haruka y Michiru es normal que sientan animadversión por ella, pues al final es hija de Diamante. Three Lights ya llegó y ahora si empezará lo bueno ;) gracias por tu review!

 _Coni:_ Gracias por tu review y por leerme! Pues, tengo por ahí un as bajo la manga respecto a Darien y el Ángel de la Muerte ;) Saludos!

Me despido Bombones! Procuraré ya no tardar en actualizar :D y no se olviden pasar por mi página en FB! Me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou, besos estelares! :*


	8. 7 Verdades I

**7\. Verdades I**

Serena regresó al templo con su hija en brazos, escoltada por Haruka y Michiru. En el patio, las esperaban las demás scouts junto con Darien.

\- ¿Está todo bien, Serena? – preguntó cortésmente Lita

\- Si Lita, gracias – la rubia miró al hombre con dolor, mientras abrazaba a su hija.

Darien no dijo nada, simplemente observaba serio a Serena, y cuando la niña giró el rostro hacia él, endureció el gesto, lo que hizo que a la pequeña se le humedecieran los ojos y enterrara el rostro en el cuello de su madre.

Al ver aquello, una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho de Serena, pero hasta cierto punto lo comprendía; Hikari representaba todo aquello que jamás pasó, todos sus sueños frustrados por culpa de Diamante y el hecho que Rini nunca naciera. Sin embargo, era su hija, la amaba y la protegería de todos, inclusive de Darien si fuera necesario.

\- Discúlpenme chicas, ¿sí? Necesito descansar – la mujer se abrió paso entre la comitiva

\- Serena – Darien la tomó del brazo – aún no hemos terminado de hablar.

Al ver aquello, Haruka y Michiru se miraron en complicidad. Debían comenzar a actuar ya, y sabían que Setsuna y Hotaru las seguirían.

\- Perdone, Príncipe, pero la Princesa Cabeza de Bombón ha dicho que está cansada

Al oír la manera en la que Haruka llamaba a Serena, todos voltearon a verla, sorprendidos.

\- Y aprovechando que estamos todos reunidos, Príncipe, le comunicamos que nosotras, las Outers senshi, hemos decidido jurarle lealtad a la Princesa de la Luna Llena y a su hija, la Princesa Hikari de Némesis – dijo Michiru, postrándose ante Serena, quien la miraba sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué? Pero…

\- Príncipe Endymion – lo interrumpió Setsuna – la princesa y la niña son las más vulnerables de todos. Lo mejor es que nosotras nos encarguemos de su seguridad y las inners de la suya y… bueno, usted sabe.

El pecho de Rei subía y bajaba, impaciente. Odiaba que no le dieran su lugar solo porque Serena no sabía que ella era la esposa de Darien.

\- Está bien. También pienso que es lo mejor- respondió el moreno

\- Si me permiten, estoy muy cansada. Con permiso.

Y sin esperar más, Serena se dirigió a su habitación con su hija en brazos, mientras todos la miraban irse.

\- Han sido muchas emociones para ella en tan poco tiempo – comentó Hotaru

\- Lo mejor será que mañana nos reunamos de nuevo y hablemos todos, tranquilamente – dijo Mina, observando a Darien.

\- Pues entonces hasta mañana – comentó Haruka, dando media vuelta seguida de sus compañeras.

\- Darien – Rei lo llamó

\- Vámonos. Mañana nos volveremos a reunir entonces.

 _Moonligth Destiny_

Era de noche cuando por fin Mina estaba en casa, después de un largo día. Tenía solo una playera delgada de algodón puesta y unas pantaletas, mientras iba y venía en su habitación, ordenando una maleta de ropa y hablando por Skype con Amy y Lita.

\- Gracias al cielo Serena y yo tenemos las mismas medidas. Estoy segura que agradecerá que le lleve un poco de ropa – comentó, mientras doblaba unas blusas.

 _\- Al menos estará más cómoda y dejará de usar esa ropa de sacerdotisa –_ dijo Lita.

\- ¿Ya vieron los hermosos vestidos que le compré a Hikari? – la rubia mostró a la pantalla de la computadora un bonito vestido con flores y otro rosado – estoy segura le van a encantar – dijo entusiasmada.

Lita y Amy se miraron, haciendo una mueca. Sabían el porqué del entusiasmo de su amiga, y les dolía.

 _\- Están hermosos Mina. Tienes un excelente sentido de la moda infantil_ – comentó con gentileza Amy.

 _\- Por cierto, ¿ya se comunicaron contigo? Escuché en las noticias que Three Lights ha regresado a los escenarios._

\- No, aun no – respondió displicente la rubia – pero tal vez pronto lo hagan. Oigan chicas, ¿creen que es suficiente ropa o empaco más? – la mujer se salió por la tangente.

 _\- Creo que así está bien de ropa Mina. Bueno, es hora de descansar_ \- dijo la peliazul.

 _\- ¿Artemis está con Luna y Serena en el templo Hikawa, verdad? –_ preguntó la castaña.

\- Así es. Estaré sola esta noche, pero ya debería estar acostumbrada – Mina soltó una escandalosa carcajada.

Las mujeres no dijeron nada ante la actitud sarcástica de su amiga, simplemente, soltaron un suspiro. Terminaron de despedirse y Mina apagó la computadora, las luces y cerró la ventana, dispuesta a dormir.

Se encontraba destendiendo su cama cuando sintió una brisa, por lo que volteó a hacía la ventana, percatándose que estaba abierta.

\- Pero, si yo la cerré – dijo, dirigiéndose hasta esta.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar, un escalofrió recorrió su cuello y espalda, haciéndola cerrar los ojos. Pronto, sintió como unas manos la tomaron de los brazos.

\- Sabía que eras tú – dijo, con voz apenas audible.

\- Hola, Mina.

La mujer se volteó, topándose con un par de ojos verde esmeralda que la miraban profundamente, tratando de enmascarar emociones, como siempre.

\- Hola Yaten. Pensé que jamás volverías.

El hombre caminó hacia el haz de luz que emitía la farola de la calle, mostrándose por completo ante ella.

\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez y tú sigues igual de hermosa – le dijo, tomándola entre sus brazos y acariciando su mentón – me prefieres así, o así.

Y dicho esto, Yaten cambió su cuerpo al de una exuberante mujer platinada de curvas bien delineadas y actitudes felinas.

\- Te ves preciosa – Mina se mordió un labio – tú sabes que nunca me ha importado eso.

\- Me alegra escucharlo – Healer se acercó a ella, tomándola entre sus brazos y dejándole sentir su cálido aliento sobre sus labios.

La rubia cerró los ojos, esperando el beso de la platinada, pero antes de que éste se diera, la estrella volvió a cambiar de forma, transformándose en Yaten de nuevo y besándola con pasión.

Al sentir que se encontraba envuelta en brazos masculinos, la guerrera de Venus dio rienda suelta a sus pasiones.

El platinado la tomó en vilo, dirigiéndola a la cama, desesperado por tomarla y ella correspondiendo a cada una de sus exigencias. El hombre hizo a un lado la pantaleta y entró en ella, disfrutando de la Diosa que se unía a él después de muchos años.

La rubia amó cada momento, cada instante en el que él le demostraba que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, jamás la había olvidado.

Satisfechos, envueltos entre las sábanas, Mina y Yaten disfrutaban de su compañía, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- Perdóname por no haber regresado antes – el hombre acariciaba la espalda de Mina – fui un cobarde.

\- No tengo nada que reprocharte. Tú tienes una misión diferente a la mía. Debías cumplir tu deber.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que no estoy contigo?

\- Cinco años… los mismos que tuviera él ahorita.

Yaten no dijo nada, simplemente, endureció el gesto, tratando de enmascarar el dolor.

\- Fui un idiota.

\- No, Yaten. Nada podíamos hacer. Mi misión es luchar, siempre luchar – recordó aquella vieja profecía – tal vez ese fue mi castigo por creer que podía cambiar mi destino, tal vez por eso Sora murió poco después de haber nacido.

\- No te culpes – el platinado le dio un tierno beso en la frente, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Le atormentaba pensar que si su pequeño hijo hubiera vivido, ahora serían una feliz familia. Pero las cosas no fueron así y a él le había dolido demasiado todo aquello, por eso había regresado a Kinmoku con el objetivo de nunca volver a pisar el planeta Tierra ni tener que convertirse en hombre, porque no quería revivir esos momentos angustiantes. Su plan era enterrar a Yaten Kou junto a su hijo y lo que sentía por Mina y olvidar que ese momento de su vida alguna vez había pasado.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, de vuelta, transformada en hombre, en la cama de la mujer que amaba hasta la locura y quien era la madre de su pequeño fallecido.

Aspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos y derramando una lágrima. Lo mejor era concentrarse en el presente y dejar el pasado atrás.

\- ¿Aún te duele? – preguntó casi en un susurro

\- Ya no tanto – respondió ella - ¿y a ti?

\- Nunca va a dejar de dolerme la pérdida de nuestro hijo.

La mujer se incorporó, acunando el masculino rostro entre sus manos

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Mina? La Princesa nos dijo que hay una nueva amenaza en el universo.

\- Así es – la rubia guardó silencio unos instantes, pensativa – Serena regresó. Y ella nos dijo que éste ser puede destruir un planeta entero en segundos. Al parecer es peor que Sailor Galaxia.

\- ¿Serena? – Yaten estaba confundido

\- Sailor Moon. La legendaria Sailor Moon está de vuelta.

 _Moonligth Destiny_

Rei estaba sentada frente a su tocador, cepillándose el cabello cuando Darien entró a la habitación. Se limitó a observarlo, hosca, a través del espejo.

Él permaneció parado, detrás de ella, manteniéndole la mirada.

\- ¿Qué tanto hablaste con ella?

\- No mucho. Esa niña nos interrumpió. Solo me dijo que ese maldito está muerto gracias al Ángel de la Muerte.

La pelinegra colocó el cepillo en el tocador y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia su esposo.

\- Aún la amas, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Puedo verlo en tus ojos, en la rabia con la que te expresas de Diamante y el rechazo que sientes hacia su hija – los ojos de Rei se cristalizaron

\- ¡Por supuesto que siento rabia contra ese malnacido engendro! Por su culpa toda mi vida cambió, Tokio de Cristal no existe y en vez de que mi hija viva, existe esa maldita niña que por sus venas corre la sangre de la Luna Negra.

Rei se volteó rápidamente, dolida, dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

\- Rei, perdóname, yo no…- el hombre la tomó de los hombros, atrayéndola contra sí – entiéndeme. Las cosas fueron muy distintas a lo que debieron ser.

\- Pero ahora el destino es otro y yo soy tu esposa – la mujer se giró, encarándolo.

Darien no dijo nada. Miró aquél rostro bañado en lágrimas, percibiendo el dolor y la furia natural contenida en la pelinegra, comprendiendo el error que había estado cometiendo.

\- Rei – él adelantó unos pasos hacia ella.

\- A mí también me duele todo esto, Darien. Yo también perdí a mi mejor amiga y créeme que el saber que está bien y con vida me da alegría, pero temo por nosotros, porque te amo, porque ya no sé qué sería de mí sin ti, porque tengo tanto miedo.

La mujer se derrumbó frente a su esposo, quien la miraba, sorprendido. Ella tenía razón en pensar de esa manera. La quería, por supuesto, pero Serena… él mismo ni siquiera sabía qué pensar, pero algo tenía claro: merecía darle su lugar a Rei.

\- Mi amor – Darien tomó el rostro de Rei con dulzura - yo estoy contigo y entiendo tu malestar. Mañana que hablemos, le diré a Serena toda la verdad. Solo te pido que me comprendas, por favor.

\- Lo siento – Rei se precipitó contra él, abrazándolo – no debí ponerme celosa.

\- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, Consorte de Marte – le dijo, dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

El departamento que ocupaban los Kou se encontraba a oscuras. Seiya estaba en el balcón, mirando las estrellas, pensativo, cuando Taiki llegó a la terraza.

\- ¿Aún no regresa? – preguntó el castaño

\- No creo que lo haga. No creo que puede desenredarse tan fácilmente de las sábanas de Mina – respondió Seiya, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

\- Tienes razón. Ellos necesitan tener su tiempo juntos después de todo este tiempo.

\- Así es. El problema es que yo no puedo esperar tanto – el pelinegro se recargó sobre el barandal, mirando a Taiki

\- Pues creo que deberás hacerlo. Seguramente mañana nos reuniremos con las demás scout y descubriremos qué está pasando.

\- Si pero…- Seiya volvió su vista al frente, tomando el barandal con ambas manos – está esa mujer misteriosa, y su resplandor es tan extraño y familiar…

\- Seiya…

\- Voy a ir a verlo, Taiki. Tal vez él me dé respuestas.

El castaño hizo una mueca

\- Ten cuidado, Seiya. Recuerda que sus guardianas no son muy amistosas.

\- No te preocupes, Taiki. Y creo que también deberías aprovechar "esta noche libre" para ver a Amy Mizuno.- y diciendo esto, Seiya desapareció por el balcón del departamento.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

\- Amy Mizuno – susurró Taiki, sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus labios provocado por el aire que había dejado escapar al pronunciar aquel nombre.

La última vez que la había visto fue cuando se despidieron en aquella terraza de la preparatoria, hacía 10 años.

No, no había vuelto, como Yaten. Él había preferido quedase en Kinmoku aunque supiera que aquella muchacha peliazul no le era indiferente, y es que había un pequeño problema: a él no le gustaba mucho ser hombre y Amy era heterosexual.

Taiki prefería su forma femenina, porque realmente siempre estuvo a gusto con ella. No era como Seiya, que a toda costa quería ser hombre, o como Yaten, que le daba igual ser mujer u hombre, si al final de cuentas era bisexual.

Maker siempre había sido muy reservada en cuanto a gustos o preferencias, inclinándose obviamente hacia la heterosexualidad. Sin embargo, como Taiki Kou, algo había despertado cierto interés en la guardiana de mercurio, y le sorprendió darse cuenta que, como Maker, seguía sintiendo esa misma atracción por la chica. Hasta ahí no había problema, el problema era que, cuando era hombre, Amy parecía completamente interesada en él, no así siendo mujer, y eso le dolía.

Al final de cuentas era una estrella, y podía tomar la forma que le conviniera más, pero deseaba que Amy lo aceptara tal cual era, como Mina con Yaten. Y si Amy no estaba dispuesta a aceptarla como Maker, entonces tampoco merecía tenerlo como Taiki, por lo que, a pesar de sus sentimientos, había decidido poner distancia de por medio y evitar salir lastimada por el rechazo que pudiera tener.

Y ahora estaba aquí, de nuevo, lejos de su hogar, cerca de la mujer que podía sacar todos sus sentimientos a flote. Tal vez lo mejor era ir a buscarla, confrontarla y decirle que la quería, que quería estar con ella pero que aceptara su verdadera forma.

Pero Taiki no lo hizo, prefirió quedarse sentado en el sofá, cavilando la situación, en medio de aquel departamento a oscuras en uno de los edificios más lujosos de Tokio.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Darien no podía dormir. Había estado pensando la forma en la que le diría a Serena que Rei era su esposa, y no encontraba la manera de hacerlo.

Se sentó en la cama, mirando a la pelinegra que dormía apaciblemente. Sonrió al verla y le acarició la larga melena, mientras ella se removía entre las sábanas.

Era hermosa, y era su esposa. Rei no merecía sufrir, Serena no merecía sufrir y él tampoco lo merecía. Se preguntó por qué el destino había sido tan cruel y le había llevado de vuelta a la mujer que había sido su gran amor, o mejor aún, por qué se la había arrebatado hacía 10 años atrás.

El hombre se levantó, tomó una bata y salió al balcón. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire para poder pensar con claridad.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, entre las sombras de un gran árbol que se encontraba en su jardín. Darien esbozó una sonrisa al mirar a su amigo y rápidamente bajó a su encuentro.

\- Seiya, jamás pensé volverte a ver – le dijo, fundiéndose con él en un abrazo.

\- Pues yo si sabía que volvería a verte – le respondió el pelinegro, guiñándole un ojo coquetamente – espero no incomodarte con esta forma, o prefieres que me convierta en mujer.

\- Tú nunca me has incomodado – le respondió el moreno, con una sonrisa galante.

Seiya esbozó una media sonrisa, moviendo la cabeza, divertido, mientras se transformaba en Fighter.

\- Listo. Ahora si puedo hacer las observaciones necesarias hacia tu porte galante y masculino sin que suene raro – comentó la pelinegra.

\- Quien la escuchara diría que usted me está coqueteando, Sailor Star Fighter - comentó Darien, siguiéndole el juego a su amiga

\- Ojalá viniera a coquetear, Darien, pero ese no es el motivo que nos ha traído a mis hermanas y a mí a la Tierra – la mujer adoptó un aire serio.

\- Han venido por la nueva amenaza, ¿cierto? – Darien adoptó el mismo aire que Fighter.

\- Tus guardianas nos llamaron. La princesa está preocupada, dice que es peor que Galaxia. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Se trata de una entidad conocida como El Ángel de la Muerte. A ciencia cierta aún no se bien de qué se trata, puesto que vengo llegando de Francia y bueno, tuve unos problemas personales – el hombre desvió la mirada.

\- Entiendo. Espero que Rei se encuentre bien

\- Si, lo está. Solo fueron unos malos entendidos, eso es todo. Pero mañana, tendremos una reunión en el templo Hikawa con todas las scouts y ahí tomaremos medidas para proteger al universo.

Fighter lo miró fijamente, un tanto pensativa.

\- Además, hay algo que debo decirte.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Sailor Moon ha regresado.

* * *

Que tal Bombones! Les traigo un capítulo más de esta novela, digo fic!

Quise salir un poquito de la historia central de Serena para que conocieramos más a fondo lo que ocurre con Three Lights y las chicas, y bueno, la relación que hay entre Darien y Seiya.

No, no se espanten, no hay yaoi. Ellos son muy buenos amigos (por ahora) y todos sabemos como es de coqueto Seiya, y bueno, creo que Darien cuando quiere puede llegar tambien a ser un tanto jugueton y coqueto, por eso le sigue la corriente, pero nada que ver.

Génesis: Es normal el actuar de Darien. Está dolido y por culpa de Diamante, su hija no nació, y con Hikari, pues si, la niña es la que menos culpa tiene en todo esto, por eso es la más afectada. Gracias por tu review!

Liz Vara: Gracias! Y gracias por tu review!

Alejasmin: Si obvio Darien ni sabía de la existencia de Hikari; es normal para ella que su papá haya sido magnifico, al final de cuentas es su padre, y pues para Serena será una gran sorpresa cuando se entere de todo. Gracias por tu review Bombón!

Coni: Así es, Darien se quedó en "el hubiera" y es comprensible, pero eso es algo que ya no puede ser, Rei es si esposa ahora y ni modo. Hikari no es hija del amor xD es hija del "ya ni modo" jaja y lo siento si sueno cruel pero es que Serena tampoco ama a Diamante. Lo quiso por ser su esposo, pero jamás lo amó y obvio ama a su hija porque ella la parió, pero no porque de verdad la hayan concebido por amor. La relación Diamante-Serena era más bien lujuriosa y enfermiza. Gracias por tu review, saludos!

Nadia: Gracias por tu review! Serena está en una etapa en la que está muy confundida, puesto que aun no sabe bien lo que ocurrió con Darien y Rei. La actitud de Rei es normal, ella ama a Darien y él añora algo que nunca pudo existir. Y pues si, Serena tiene sindrome de Estocolmo.

Yu: No te preocupes, Darien es Rey de Neo Tokio, y eso no ha cambiado en el futuro, segun lo dijo Plut. Gracias por tu review.

Curiosa: Obviamente Hikari tiene parecido a Rini porque al final de cuentas su madre es Serena. La actitud de Darien pues es normal, creo que todos nos alteraríamos con una situación así. El cristal de Plata no funciona desde que ella sse fue a Nemesis, de hecho por eso no puede convertirse en Sailor Moon y necesitan ver la manera de hacerlo reaccionar. Rei y Darien son reyes de Neo Tokio así que las cosas no han cambiado en el futuro, por lo que todo depende del presente. Gracias por tu review!

Bueno Bombones, me despido. No se pierdan el próximo final e Dulce tentación y los invito a unirse al grupo en Facebook Constelación estelar! Un grupo de Ladies Kou para Ladies Kou. Los espero también en mi página, recuerden que me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou.

Besos estelares!


	9. 8 Verdades II

**8\. Verdades II**

Serena se encontraba en el pequeño dormitorio de su hija, sentada a su lado.

Habían sido las 48 horas más agotadoras de su vida; no recordaba haber vivido "tanta acción" desde que se transformó por primera vez en Sailor Moon y enfrentara a aquella Maligna en Osa P.

Si ella se sentía cansada, no podía imaginar por lo que estaba pasando Hikari. La niña había sido víctima de un agotamiento tal que la había hecho dormir profundamente. Amy le dijo que era normal por todo lo ocurrido, y era una manera en la que la pequeña mostraba su estrés.

" _Es normal, Serena, y es lo mejor para ella. Eso le ayudará a recuperarse y a adaptarse pronto"_ recordó las palabras de la peliazul, mientras acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de la platinada.

\- Mi pobre niña

La chiquilla se removió en la cama, sujetando las sábanas para continuar plácidamente dormida.

Suavemente, la mujer retiró el cabello que cubría el rostro de la niña, observándola con detenimiento.

La luna menguante había desaparecido, seguramente como una especie de camuflaje para protegerse del enemigo, porque era lo mismo que ocurría con su luna creciente. La naricilla respingona y esos labios los había heredado de Diamante, y los expresivos ojos y cejas de ella.

Si peinara a Hikari con odangos, sin duda sería la mismísima Pequeña Dama.

No pudo evitar sentirse afligida, y el cargo de conciencia se hizo presente al imaginar que en un futuro alterno, sería Rini y no Hikari la que existiera, comprendiendo el sentir de Darien.

La rubia soltó un suspiro, mirando hacia la ventana.

Él tenía razón, Diamante había sido un ser vil, despreciable y manipulador, capaz de destruir todo con tal de salirse con la suya, pero al mismo tiempo, había sido un excelente padre al que no había que reprocharle nada, pues siempre antepuso el amor que le tenía a su hija por encima de cualquier cosa, y ese era el Diamante que Hikari conocía y con el recuerdo que se había quedado.

¿Cómo decirle a una pequeña de 6 años que su amado padre no era lo que ella creía?

\- Tal vez lo mejor sea que sepas toda la verdad – dijo, observándola dormir – hija mía perdóname por los errores que he cometido. De todos, tú eres la que más sufre y la que no tiene la culpa de nada. Ni tu ni tu hermana tienen la culpa de los errores cometidos por todos nosotros – gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Serena – Rini, hija, espero que me hayas perdonado.

La mujer comenzó a llorar en silencio, sacando todo el dolor y la amargura que guardara durante tantos años mientras la luna llena hacía resplandecer aquellas lágrimas como pequeñas perlas luminiscentes que eran absorbidas por el Cristal de Plata.

 _Moonlight destiny_

Mina, Lita y Amy fueron las primeras en llegar al templo Hikawa. La rubia llevaba consigo la maleta de ropa que les donaría a Serena y a la niña.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de la antigua guerrera de la luna, pero ella no se encontraba ahí, por lo que fueron a la de Hikari.

\- ¿Creen que Serena esté dormida? – preguntó tímidamente Amy, mientras Mina tocaba la puerta.

\- No creo que siga siendo la misma Serena perezosa de antes – respondió Lita, con la mano en la cintura.

En ese instante, la rubia abrió la puerta.

\- Buenos días chicas

\- ¡Buenos días Serena! – dijeron al unísono, mientras entraban.

\- ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? – preguntó la peliazul.

\- Hola Hikari – saludó Lita

\- Hola – respondió la pequeña.

\- Bien Amy, gracias.

\- Miren lo que les traje – Mina sacó de la maleta la ropa – supuse que te sentaría mejor usar ropa normal a indumentaria de sacerdotisa.

\- Muchas gracias Mina – respondió Serena, tomando un pantalón y una blusa para cambiarse enseguida

\- Y esto es para ti – la rubia de media cola extendió unos vestidos hacia Hikari – espero te gusten.

La niña abrió mucho los ojos, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- ¡Qué vestidos tan bonitos! Mami, ¿puedo ponerme uno?

\- Por supuesto, cariño. Dale las gracias a tu tía Mina

\- ¡Gracias Tía Mina!

\- No tienes nada que agradecer – la mujer sonrió ante la alegría de la chiquilla.

\- ¿Ya estan todos aquí? – preguntó Serena

\- No, aun faltan las outers senshi, Darien y Rei. No creo que tarden – respondió Lita.

 _Moonlight destiny_

Las outers se encontraban en el patio del templo, esperando a Serena y las demás cuando vieron llegar a Darien y Rei. Haruka frunció el ceño al verlos, mientras Michiru ponía una mano sobre su hombro, conciliadora.

\- Creo que por respeto a la princesa, deberían mantenerse ecuánimes.

\- Haruka, al final de cuentas, ellos están casados. Lo que deberían hacer es hablar con ella.

\- ¿Crees que sea buena idea?

\- ¿Crees que le puedan seguir ocultando la verdad?

La pareja se acercó hacia el pequeño grupo de mujeres.

\- Buenos días – saludó Darien

\- Buenos días, Príncipe – respondió Setsuna – buen día, Consorte

La pelinegra simplemente bajó la cabeza

\- Con todo respeto, Darien, ¿no crees que deberían por lo menos mantener distancia? Ella aún no sabe nada – increpó la rubia ceniza.

\- ¿Cómo puedo mantener distancia de mi propio esposo? – Intervino Rei, evidentemente molesta.

\- Consorte, no se ofenda por favor, pero, es que la Princesa aún no sabe nada – dijo Hotaru

\- ¿Y por eso yo tengo que hacerme a un lado?

\- Entonces, les sugiero que hablen con ella en cuanto puedan – acotó Michiru

\- Serena y yo aún no hemos terminado de hablar, y si, por respeto a mi esposa, tengo la intención de hoy mismo ponerla al tanto de mi matrimonio con Rei – respondió Darien.

\- Escuché que Three Lights está de vuelta. Su regreso tiene que ver con el nuevo enemigo, supongo yo – Setsuna cambió el tema, tratando de aligerar el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

\- Así es. En cuanto terminen de arreglar unos asuntos, ellos vendrán hasta aquí – confirmó el moreno.

En ese instante, Serena y las demás salieron al encuentro de sus compañeras y Darien.

 _Moonlight destiny_

\- Debe tener alguna debilidad – Haruka estaba sentada en la cabecera de la gran mesa alrededor de la cual las nueve guerreras y Darien estaban reunidos – alguna forma de detenerla.

\- Realmente sabemos muy poco del enemigo, salvo lo que Serena ha relatado. Y lo peor es que hay una calma muy sospechosa en el planeta – agregó Amy

\- Sin embargo, no podemos esperar a que se manifieste para entonces planear la manera en la que defenderemos al universo – Dijo Setsuna

\- Creo que lo más conveniente será realizar un campo de energía, y permanecer en guardia. Todos tenemos nuestros poderes a nuestra mayor capacidad, no será difícil enfrentarlo – agregó Darien.

\- Mientras Serena puede entrenar de nuevo, tal vez eso despierte su poder otra vez – acotó Mina.

\- Chicas, realmente no sé si pueda despertarlo de nuevo…

\- Si nosotros la apoyamos en entrenar, a lo mejor su poder despierte.

Todos giraron su rostro para encarar a los recién llegados, topándose con Seiya, Taiki y Yaten. Al mirar a la rubia de odangos, Seiya no pudo evitar quedar impactado, reconociéndola como la joven madre de la pequeña a la que había salvado el día anterior.

Darien se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose a los recién llegados para darles la bienvenida.

\- Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, gracias por estar aquí.

\- De nada Darien – respondió el castaño – la paz del universo también nos concierne.

Las mujeres se levantaron, dispuestas a saludar.

\- Bienvenidos muchachos – dijo Lita, regalándoles una sonrisa

\- Gracias – Yaten asintió con la cabeza aquel gesto, pero su mirada se posó de inmediato en Mina.

\- Bienvenidos, Kou – dijo Haruka, con las manos en los bolsillos, un poco distante.

\- ¡Qué tal Tenoh! – Seiya le guiñó un ojo, llevándose la mano a la sien, haciendo un gesto de saludo.

Michiru se llevó la mano a los labios, conteniendo una leve risilla. Era obvio que pasara lo que pasara, Haruka y Seiya jamás limarían asperezas.

\- Chicos, quiero presentarles a Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon – dijo solemne el moreno.

Tímidamente, la aludida se acercó a los hombres.

\- Hola, mucho gusto.

\- Sailor Moon, es un placer conocer a la leyenda en persona – dijo Taiki

\- Tu eres esa joven…- agregó un tanto embelesado Seiya, olvidando que no estaban solos.

\- Y tu eres él…- Serena se sonrojó.

\- ¿Cómo está la niña? – la interrumpió el pelinegro

\- ¿La niña? – Darien se tensó - ¿acaso ustedes ya se conocían?

\- Bueno, él ayer evitó que Hikari fuera atropellada.

Al ver la expresión de su marido, Rei decidió intervenir, harta de que se siguiera ocultando su matrimonio.

\- Darien – la pelinegra se situó junto a su esposo, aprisionando su brazo. El hombre le dirigió una mirada, para luego hablar a todos los presentes.

\- Si me permiten, hay algo que debo hablar con Serena… en privado.

Mina, Amy y Lita se tensaron, por lo que en silencio se apresuraron a abandonar el lugar, lo mismo Three Lights. Setsuta y Hotaru entendieron enseguida lo que venía, y Haruka y Michiru simplemente fruncieron el ceño, no muy de acuerdo con ello, pero sin más opción, también salieron de la pieza, dejando solos a Darien, Rei y Serena.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Serena, así como tu seguiste con tu vida, y te viste obligada a casarte con alguien que no estaba en tu destino y viniste con una niña, la cual aceptamos por ser tu hija, aquí en la Tierra todos seguimos con nuestras vidas – Rei trató de ser lo más conciliadora posible

\- Serena, yo… jamás pensé que volverías, por lo que, como dice Rei, todos tomamos decisiones y caminos diferentes…

\- No entiendo de qué están hablando.

\- Serena – la pelinegra guardó silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas – Darien necesitaba una mujer que lo apoyara, que estuviera a su lado y bueno, las cosas se dieron…

\- Serena, Rei es mi esposa – lo soltó así sin más.

Para la rubia, aquella noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Si, era lógico que cada quien hubiera seguido su vida, pero jamás pensó que Darien y Rei hubieran terminado juntos, aunque, antes que todo se supiera, salieran un par de veces.

La mujer sintió como su corazón se hacía añicos, pues, en su fuero interno, tenía la esperanza de que el hombre la aceptara con su hija, aunque aquello ya se estaba desvaneciendo al ver cómo había reaccionado ante Hikari.

Con una sonrisa melancólica y los ojos cristalinos, Serena los confrontó.

\- Me da mucho gusto que ustedes estén juntos.

\- Serena – el hombre trató de adelantar una mano hacia el rostro de la rubia

\- No te preocupes. En verdad estoy bien. Debí haberlo imaginado y en serio, me da gusto que estén juntos porque Rei es una gran mujer, es fuerte, valiente y ella es la indicada para estar a tu lado.

\- Serena… - ahora fue ella quien se acercó, sintiendo por primera vez pena por su amiga.

\- Por mí no se preocupen – la mujer movió la cabeza – de verdad estoy bien.

En ese momento, los tres voltearon hacia la ventana, pues comenzaron a escuchar gritos provenientes del patio del templo. Mina irrumpió de nuevo en la sala, abriendo con violencia la puerta.

\- ¡Nos atacan! – gritó.

 _Moonlight destiny_

El templo y parte del distrito estaba siendo invadido por horribles esqueletos, los cuales solo emitían quejumbrosos gemidos de sus descarnadas gargantas, mientras aniquilaban todo a su paso. En el cielo, como un ser sacado del infierno, el Ángel de la Muerte levitaba, mientras negros nubarrones cubrían el sol, haciendo una imagen apocalíptica.

\- ¡El Planeta Tierra será mio! – tronó la mujer.

\- ¡Eso si te lo permitimos!

El ángel giró el rostro hacia el suelo, descubriendo a los guardianes del planeta. Soltó una carcajada, ordenándole a los cadáveres que atacaran.

En Tierra, las Sailors estaban ya transformadas, incluyendo a las Starlights. Tuxedo Mask dio la orden de ataque y comenzaron a enfrentarse al ejército del infierno.

La alada mujer empuñó su mano descarnada con rabia, pues los guardianes de la Tierra eran más fuertes de lo que había pensado.

Escondida tras uno de los pilares del templo, Serena observaba todo. Deseaba ayudarlos, pero al mismo tiempo un miedo cerval se había apoderado de ella. Encaraba de nuevo al ser causante de la destrucción de Némesis, y al mismo tiempo a quien le debía su libertad. Además, se sentía inútil, pues el Cristal de Plata seguía sin responder.

\- ¡Eternal Sailor Moon, transformación! – gritó, pero de nuevo nada sucedió.

En ese instante, se dejó escuchar un grito infantil, pues la niña, al ver de nuevo todo aquello, no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido en su planeta natal.

Una luz plateada fue emitida de la frente de la pequeña, revelando la luna menguante y la creciente, lo que hizo que la marca lunar de Serena también se revelara, emitiendo un brillo dorado.

La atención del Ángel de la Muerte se concentró en aquél espectáculo, mientras todos los demás luchaban contra los seres descarnados.

\- ¡Hikari! – Serena corrió hasta su hija, abrazándola.

\- La familia de la Luna eclipse está aquí… ¡una familia que no debe existir!

La mujer voló a toda velocidad, con las manos engarfiadas dispuesta a atacar a madre e hija quienes estaban indefensas.

\- ¡Debemos protegerla! – gritó Sailor Uranus, librando su propia batalla.

\- ¡Laser de Estrella Fugaz! – Sailor Star Fighter dirigió su ataque hacia el ángel mientras las outers formaban una barrera de energía alrededor de la rubia y la niña.

Las inners repelían el ataque de los esqueletos, Healer y Maker unieron sus ataques al de Fighter y Tuxedo Mask usó el poder del Cristal Dorado.

\- ¡Me las van a pagar! – gritó encolerizada la mujer – ¡Jamás podrán contra mí, el Ángel de la Muerte! Príncipe de la Tierra, qué estúpido eres al proteger a quien será tu ruina, y tú, maldita princesa, te mataré a ti y a tu bastarda hija, me apoderaré del Cristal de Plata y la Tierra será mia– tronó el ángel.

Y sin esperar más, desapareció, mientras los esqueletos se volvían polvo y todo regresaba a la normalidad.

Cansadas por la batalla, las scouts se reunieron rápidamente con Serena, Hikari y el pequeño grupo que las había protegido.

\- ¡Serena! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sailor Jupiter

\- Si – respondió la rubia, acunando a Hikari entre sus brazos.

\- Ese ser… eso que dijo es como una profesía– comentó Sailor Neptune, preocupada.

\- Lo importante ahora es proteger a la princesa, pues en cualquier momento puede volver a atacar el templo, y con ello, matarla.

\- Aún tengo mi departamento de soltero. Ahí puedes estar segura – inquirió Tuxedo Mask

\- No Darien, gracias, pero no quiero importunar ni a ti ni a Rei – dijo sutilmente Serena, tensando a todos

\- Si a ustedes les parece bien, Sailor Moon puede quedarse en nuestro departamento – dijo Sailor Star Fighter mientras Healer y Maker la miraban desconcertadas.

\- Fighter – murmuró la platinada – no creo que…

\- Ella y la niña estarán sanas y salvas, y nosotras podremos protegerlas. Además, podemos ayudarle a entrenar – continuó la pelinegra, sin hacerle caso a su hermana.

\- Perdona, Sailor Star Fighter, pero no creo que nuestra princesa esté más segura con ustedes que con nosotras – Sailor Uranus estaba a la defensiva.

\- Uranus, está bien. Acepto la ayuda de Sailor Star Fighter – respondió firme Serena.

* * *

Hola Bombones!

Uff! Ahora sí me tardé en actualizar, pero entre que terminé Dulce tentación, inicié Fuego de Infierno y que la inspiración se había ido se me fue el tiempo.

Espero les guste este capítulo porque como que hubo por ahí ciertos errores técnicos que la verdad no me convencieron, pero ya tenía que subir nuevo capitulo.

Gracias todos por sus reviews!Esta vez no les contesto pero prometo que en la próxima actualización les respondo :)

Nos leemos pronto! Besos estelares! :*


	10. 9 Sentimientos

**9\. Sentimientos**

Las mujeres, Darien y los Three Lights estaban en el patio del templo, esperando que Serena saliera. Formaban pequeños grupos, siempre alertas, entre que comentaban lo sucedido con el enemigo y lo que pasaría a continuación en sus vidas privadas.

Y es que, aunque no lo quisieran, el hecho que Serena supiera la verdad respecto a Rei y Darien afectaría la amistad de todas, además que las outers habían decidido proteger a la Princesa de la Luna y a su hija y ahora Three Lights estaría involucrado en dicha protección, algo que no le gustaba para nada a Haruka.

Ya no tenía nada contra Seiya y compañía, pero no le terminaba de convencer el repentino interés de ese sujeto hacia la rubia, pues apenas y la conocía.

Dentro de la habitación, Mina ayudaba a su antigua princesa a empacar.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste invitar a esa mujer a nuestro departamento, Seiya? – Yaten lo interrogó, cruzado de brazos – Tenoh no te ha quitado la vista de encima y Darien no se ve muy contento con tu ofrecimiento.

\- Ella necesita un lugar seguro donde quedarse. El Ángel de la Muerte ya sabe dónde se encuentra y no me pareció muy buena idea el alojamiento de Darien – respondió con las manos en los bolsillos el pelinegro, sin dejar de observar a Haruka.

\- Debemos de estar muy atentos, Seiya. Recuerda que también vinimos a defender la Vía Láctea, no a proteger a Sailor Moon – lo reprendió Taiki.

En ese instante, ambas rubias salieron con la pequeña platinada y la maleta de ropa que Mina les había llevado. Todos se tensaron al momento de verlas.

Gentilmente, Seiya se acercó a ayudarlas.

\- ¿Están listas? – dijo, ofreciéndole la mano a Serena para que bajara las escaleras.

\- Si – respondió ella, evitando mirar a los demás.

El pequeño grupo se dirigió a la entrada principal del templo Hikawa, seguido por las scouts y Darien. Éste último tomó del brazo a Seiya.

\- La vas a cuidar, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto. Ella estará mejor con nosotros que en este templo donde corre peligro.

La boca del moreno era una línea firme

\- Por favor, cualquier cosa que ella necesite, házmelo saber. No escatimes en gastos. Quiero que ella esté bien como si yo mismo fuera quien la protegiera.

\- Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento es concentrarte en la batalla y en tu esposa – le respondió firme el pelinegro

\- Ella me importa más de lo que te imaginas – Darien frunció el ceño.

\- Si te hubiera importado, habrías ido hasta los confines de la galaxia a rescatarla – Seiya se soltó del agarre de Darien y siguió caminando.

El hombre tensó la mandíbula, enojado. Eran amigos, sí, pero eso no le daba derecho a hablarle de esa forma, además, ¿por qué de pronto Seiya se mostraba sumamente interesado en Serena, cuando, él daría todo por él? Antaño, el pelinegro era su más fiel protector, pero ahora, parecía que las lealtades habían cambiado. Y luego estaba la pequeña platinada, vivo retrato del imbécil causante de su desdicha.

Avanzaron hasta el automóvil de vidrios polarizados que esperaba a los cantantes, mientras Taiki abría la cajuela para guardar la maleta de Serena. Seiya abrió la portezuela, esperando que madre e hija entraran.

\- Serena, avísanos si necesitas algo – dijo Lita, tomándola de las manos

\- Gracias, chicas.

La rubia le dedicó una leve mirada al grupo y se introdujo en el auto junto con su hija.

\- Aunque esté en casa de ellos, nosotros estaremos cerca, vigilando – le dijo Haruka a sus compañeras.

\- Debemos de confiar en Three Ligths, mientras, podremos ver la manera de proteger el planeta – agregó Setsuna.

Taiki tomó su lugar como conductor, mientras Yaten abría la portezuela de copiloto y Seiya se dirigía al otro lado del carro.

\- Mami, ¿estaremos bien? – preguntó Hikari, abrazada de su madre.

\- Si mi amor, vamos a estar bien.

Y el auto se puso en marcha.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Había caído la noche cuando por fin llegaron al departamento, después de haber tenido un día ajetreado en la disquera, ido al parque de diversiones y pasar a cenar unas hamburguesas.

Hikari estaba feliz. Después de haber pasado por tantas emociones para una pequeña de su edad, el haber ido al parque de diversiones como una niña normal terrestre y el tener a lado a una persona tan paternal como Seiya le había reconfortado bastante, y eso era algo que Serena apreció.

Rápidamente, los hombres le mostraron el apartamento, diciéndole que podía disponer de él como deseara para su bienestar y el de la platinada, y una vez las instalaron en sus respectivos cuartos, todos se dispusieron a descansar, pues al día siguiente, habían acordado comenzar a entrenarla para que despertara como Sailor Scout de nuevo.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Serena estaba sentada en la cama, observando la luna desde su ventana. Su habitación se encontraba completamente a oscuras y ella llevaba un camisón corto de tirantes, cortesía de Mina Aino y el largo cabello suelto; no podía evitar sentirse triste.

Le dolía lo de Darien y Rei, aunque trataba de entenderlo y tomarlo de la mejor manera, no podía. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente. Serena se limpió rápido.

\- Discúlpame si te he despertado – dijo Seiya, asomado en la puerta.

\- No te preocupes, pasa – lo invitó.

El hombre cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la cama, sentándose. Serena recogió sus largas piernas y las abrazó.

\- ¿Estás bien?

La mujer negó con la cabeza. El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

\- Princesa, sé que has vivido momentos difíciles con tu hija, y que no te esperabas lo de Darien, pero, la vida sigue y ellos siguieron con las suyas. Tú tienes que ver ahora por tu futuro, por buscar la paz del universo. Eres fuerte, eres Sailor Moon.

\- Esa persona de la que hablas quedó atrás hace mucho tiempo – la rubia bajó la cabeza – si realmente hubiera sido fuerte, habría luchado un poco más. ¡No me hubiera dejado vencer por Diamante! – Serena se llevó las manos a la cara, perdiendo la compostura.

Seiya puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, haciendo que ésta diera un respingo y lo encarara.

\- No puedes lamentarte por lo que ya pasó cuando se avecinan cosas difíciles. Ahora es cuando debes luchar y dar todo de ti.

\- Ya no tengo poderes. El Cristal de Plata no responde.

\- Harás que despierte, estoy seguro.

\- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Por qué piensas que puedo ser quien era cuando las cosas son muy distintas a lo que deberían ser? – Serena estaba intrigada

\- Porque creo en ti – el hombre esbozó una sonrisa – siempre he creído en ti, desde hace mucho tiempo, sin siquiera conocerte.

\- Seiya, ¿Quién eres?

Él miró hacia la ventana

\- Soy una estrella fugaz que viajó desde un planeta muy lejano, guiado por tu hermoso resplandor – la rubia se sonrojó – siempre te percibí, aun cuando no estabas aquí. Él tenía parte de ti…

\- Seiya…

\- Serena, no te rindas. Hay muchas personas que confían en ti, y tienes que luchar por la persona más importante de tu vida, aquella que cree ciegamente en ti y que duerme justo al lado de esta habitación…

En ese instante, Serena observó los ojos azul zafiro que la miraban con intensidad. No recordaba que alguien le mirara así, ni siquiera Darien cuando tenían una relación. Seiya era diferente, y sin embargo, resultaba todo un misterio para ella.

Estaba claro que era, junto con Yaten y Taiki, una sailor scout, aliadas de sus amigas y de Darien, pero, ¿de dónde venían? ¿Cómo sabían qué ocurría? ¿Por qué Seiya le hablaba de esa manera si nunca se habían conocido antes? No, no tenía respuestas, aun no, pero podía sentir en su pecho una calidez que reconfortaba su corazón.

" _La sailor que nace del amor derrotará a la muerte"_ Recordó la profecía de Hotaru _"Tu eres Eternal, Eternal Sailor Moon"…_

\- Luna me dijo que habían venido unas guerreras, desde muy lejos, buscando a su princesa perdida…son ustedes, ¿no es así?

El pelinegro asintió.

\- Pero, ¿cómo…?

En ese instante, un relámpago rasgó el cielo, y se dejó escuchar un trueno. Ambos voltearon hacia la ventana.

\- Creo que va a caer una tormenta – dijo él, desviando el tema

\- Creo que sí – le respondió ella.

\- Será mejor que descanses – Seiya le tomó ambas manos, dirigiéndolas a sus labios y depositando un cálido beso en ellas.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, recortando a contra luz la pequeña figura de Hikari. Llevaba un camisón que le llegaba a los tobillos y el cabello suelto.

Serena y Seiya miraron la figurita, parada en el umbral, mientras otro rayo junto con un trueno se dejaban sentir en Tokio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, mi cielo? – preguntó la rubia

\- Mami, tengo miedo – respondió la niña.

Seiya se incorporó, dirigiéndose a la niña para tomarla en brazos. La pequeña le rodeó el cuello y enterró su rostro contra su pecho.

\- Tranquila Lucecita*, todo estará bien – le dijo, al tiempo que la reconfortaba y se dirigía de nuevo al lecho de Serena.

La mujer hizo un hueco con su cuerpo, recostándose, mientras Seiya depositaba a la niña, quien de inmediato se aferró a su madre, y se sentó de nuevo.

\- Seiya, cuéntame un cuento – le dijo Hikari.

\- Voy a hacer algo mejor, Lucecita, voy a cantarte.

Seiya comenzó a entonar aquella dulce melodía que alguna vez cantara cuando buscaba desesperado a su princesa, mientras la platinada se quedaba poco a poco dormida.

Serena se sentía extraña, pero tranquila. Estaba bien, sabiendo que el pelinegro suplía de cierta forma ese cariño paterno que tanto necesitaba su hija, y que la niña se sentía cómoda y feliz.

Cuando el hombre terminó de cantar, ella lo miró con una ligera sonrisa. Hikari se había quedado dormida.

\- Es una canción hermosa, Seiya.

\- Es una canción que entonamos, hace mucho tiempo, para alguien muy especial.

La rubia lo miró, interrogante, queriendo sacar el tema sobre quienes eran realmente de nuevo.

\- Te prometo que después te contaré todo – el pelinegro se acercó a ella, deslizando sus dedos por su barbilla y depositando un tierno beso en su frente – descansa, Bombón.

\- Hasta mañana, Seiya.

El hombre se levantó, dio una última mirada al lecho donde madre e hija descansarían y salió de la habitación.

 _Moonligth Destiny_

Seiya cerró la puerta, quedándose parado unos momentos frente a ella, mientras otro trueno se dejaba sentir. Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde se encontraban sus hermanos.

\- ¿Ya se durmieron? – preguntó Taiki, mirándolo sobre sus lentes

\- Así es. Ambas duermen en una sola habitación – respondió Seiya, tomando una taza de café que amablemente Yaten le ofrecía.

\- Creo que te estas involucrando demasiado – dijo el platinado – Ella no es parte de nuestra misión.

El pelinegro no dijo nada. Simplemente tomó asiento, llevándose a los labios la taza con la bebida humeante.

\- Yaten tiene razón. Esa mujer es custodiada por Uranus y las outers. Nosotros deberíamos centrarnos solo en ayudar al Príncipe Endymion y derrotar al enemigo.

\- Para ustedes es muy fácil decirlo – Seiya rompió su silencio – tu, Yaten, conociste el amor, teniéndola a ella, y tu Taiki, aunque te resistes, estás enamorado de Mizuno. Ambas son reales y de una forma u otra, pueden estar con ellas cuando gusten, pero yo… - el hombre colocó la taza de café en la mesilla de centro y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la ventana – la amé sin siquiera conocerla, aquél día, hace diez años, cuando nos topamos con Chiba en el aeropuerto, cuando sentí su luz en él.

Ambos hombres lo miraban en silencio

\- Creí que me volvería loco – continuó – porque, llegué a pensar que en verdad lo amaba a él, pero cuando descubrí que realmente se trataba de ella, yo… - hizo una pausa, encarándolos – ella es real, ella está aquí, sola, desdichada, con su hija. El amor de su vida se casó con otra y ella está desprotegida.

\- Seiya, no eres la Madre Teresa de Calcuta.

\- ¡Ya sé que no lo soy, Taiki! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado – pero, ¿qué puedo hacer, sino brindarle todo mi apoyo aun si no me corresponde?

\- Esto nos puede meter en graves problemas – acotó Yaten, fastidiado – Aunque Chiba esté casado, es obvio que para él, Serena es muy especial. En cuanto sepa tus intenciones, se enojará mucho y eso puede traernos problemas a todos. ¡Nuestro único deber es salvar la galaxia y cumplir como las sailor scouts que somos!

\- Voy a cuidarla hasta donde yo pueda – respondió Seiya, mirando retador a su hermano - no me importa si tengo que hacerlo como hombre o como mujer.

\- Bueno, ya basta – Taiki interrumpió aquella discusión que no iba para ningún lado – de todos modos, tenemos que estar atentos a lo que pueda ocurrir, y eso la incluye a ella. Yaten.

\- Dime

\- ¿Qué hay de la niña?

\- Su resplandor es muy extraño – el platinado juntó sus manos, pensativo – no detecto en ella ningún poder como sailor scout, no creo que pueda transformarse en una.

\- Bueno, por lo menos estamos seguros que el Cristal de Plata no reaccionará en sus manos, en caso de que haya un poco de la maldad de su padre en ella – agregó Seiya.

\- Es que ese es el problema – dijo Yaten – en efecto, la chiquilla no es una sailor scout, pero posee el poder de la Luna Menguante. Puede manipular el Cristal Oscuro a su antojo si ella desarrollara su poder y entonces alterar el flujo de energía del Cristal de Plata.

\- Me estas confundiendo, Yaten – Taiki se retrepó en su asiento - ¿es o no una sailor scout? Porque, en todo caso, ella sería Sailor Némesis.

\- No es una sailor scout – reafirmó – pero tiene el mismo poder que la Princesa Kakyuu o inclusive, que la mismísima Princesa de la Luna.

\- Eso quiere decir qué…

\- Tiene un linaje real puro, gracias a que es hija de la conjunción de la Luna Creciente y Menguante, conectado a su planeta madre. Si ella es manipulada o cae en manos enemigas, el poder que pueden obtener de ella será impresionante. En otras palabras, estamos frente a la nueva Princesa Diamante; puede ser tan benévola como su madre o tan destructiva como su padre.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir; las outers habían formado una barrera en torno al planeta Tierra, con ayuda del príncipe, para evitar ser atacados por el Ángel de la Muerte, mientras el entrenamiento de Sailor Moon comenzaba.

Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente, pues los esqueletos seguían apareciendo, pero eran rápidamente repelidos por las sailor scouts, aunque, se les hacía bastante sospechoso que la espectral mujer, líder de los descarnados, no hubiera aparecido desde la vez del templo Hikawa.

Three Lights dedicaba su vida a la escena musical y a la protección, innecesaria a gusto de Yaten y Taiki, de Serena y Hikari, apoyando en todo momento a sus compañeras terrestres y a la rubia en sus entrenamientos, sin éxito alguno, pues el Cristal de Plata seguía sin responder.

Yaten había tomado el rol de institutor de Hikari, tratando de enseñarla a encauzar su poder, tal vez, en un afán por poder sacar a flote el instinto paterno frustrado.

El platinado siempre había tenido el don de percibir el resplandor de las semillas estelares, además de ser un gran sanador, por eso, había tomado bajo su tutela a la niña, para que la pequeña supiera como actuar cuando llegara el momento de desarrollarlo, pero la pequeña, al igual que su madre, parecía tener ese poder dormido.

En cuanto a Mina, trataba de mantener distancia frente a los demás, y ella lo entendía, pero al amparo de la noche y teniendo a las estrellas como sus aliadas, daba rienda suelta a su amor.

Taiki seguía con su conflicto interno acerca de Amy. No había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a ella, y tampoco le importaba mucho. Su misión era más importante que cualquier cosa en el mundo, así que decidió, si salía bien todo y se daba la oportunidad, hablar con ella, y si no, no había problema.

El que cada día iba de mal en peor era Seiya, pues conforme pasaba el tiempo, su relación con Serena se hacía más estrecha, haciendo que se enamorara cada vez más. Se había vuelto su incondicional, siempre consolándola o apoyándola y la rubia había encontrado en él el confort que Darien no le había dado.

De todos modos, ella no quería involucrarse con nadie; aun estaba dolida por lo de Darien pero tenía que ser fuerte para su hija y dar lo mejor de sí tratando de ser una scout de nuevo, aunque sus esfuerzos fueran inútiles. Sabía que el tiempo se le acababa y presentía que muy pronto, tendría que enfrentar a ese ser tan temible.

Por otro lado, Darien no la estaba pasando nada bien. Increíblemente, y aunque tenía muchas responsabilidades como esposo y príncipe, eso no era lo que agobiaba al moreno, sino la creciente relación entre Serena y Seiya.

Se llegó a cuestionar si estaba celoso de Serena por la atención de Seiya, pues éste era su amigo, aquél incondicional con el que viviera muchas cosas antaño y que todos creían que había algo entre ambos hombres. Lo cierto era que no, el amor que sentía por Sailor Fighter era filial y nada más, y sabía que era correspondido de la misma manera. Fue por eso que descubrió que sus celos no eran por Serena, si no por él, su amigo, protector y apoyo, Seiya Kou, Sailor Star Fighter.

Le molestaba verlo con la rubia, ver las atenciones y todas las muestras de afecto posibles y que ella parecía corresponder. ¿Por qué hacía eso si sabía que Serena y él habían estado comprometidos? Él todavía amaba a Serena y si no hubiera sido porque estaba casado, poco le hubiera importado que ella ya hubiera sido mujer del maldito Príncipe de Black Moon.

Pero no, Rei existía, era su esposa, Seiya existía, la estaba rondando y existía ella, el ser que le recordaba día a día aquella utopía que no existir. Con sus enormes ojos de conejo asustado y su larga y platinada cabellera peinada en cuatro trenzas con odangos dobles, ella era la cicatriz viviente que no podía sanar pero que se encontraba ahí, latente, aun a flor de piel, masacrando su conciencia al percibir en ella la hija que no pudo nacer, y la odió por eso.

* * *

* Seiya llama a la niña "Lucecita" porque Hikari significa Luz en japonés :)

Hola Bombones! Les traigo un capítulo más de este fic. Increiblemente, la inspiración volvió a mí jaja

Perladmar: Muchas gracias por tu interés en mi historia y en las actualizaciones, y me da gusto que te esté gustando este fic. Espero que la inspiración no vuelva abandonarme y pueda publicar más seguido.

Coni: Muchas gracias por tu review! Pues si, todo es cuestion de aceptación, y de aquí para adelante, las cosas se pondrán un poco dificiles, no solo por las rivalidades amorosas, sino porque la batalla final se avecina y Sailor Moon aun no despierta. Saludos!

Me despido Bombones, nos leemos pronto y como siempre los invito a pasar por mi página en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou, de igual manera, los invito a unirse a nuestro grupo Constelación estelar. Que tengan lindo día! Besos estelares! :*


	11. 10 Recelo

**10\. Recelo**

El Ángel de la Muerte se encontraba parado a los pies del río Aqueronte*, lugar donde fluían las almas de los muertos, esperando ser juzgados.

Sin reflejar ninguna emoción, la mujer miraba las almas errantes que clamaban un poco de piedad y converger al lugar al cual debían ir según sus acciones en vida. Pero ella hizo caso omiso. Simplemente se apartó de ahí, entre los desgarradores lamentos de los condenados.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de hacer su "trabajo" habitual. Su ambición y su sed de venganza eran tan grandes que comenzó a arrebatarle a la Vida todo aquello que le otorgara la energía suficiente para dejar de ser una simple sierva; ella quería su propio dominio, ser la ama y señora del universo, gobernar y pasar por encima de todo y todos.

Y es que, ¿por qué el Creador había sido tan injusto con ella? Dándole la simple tarea de asistir al ocaso de las cosas y conducir las almas hasta aquellas aguas donde serían juzgados cuando todos los demás tenían misiones importantes. Ella, ese ángel de rostro misericordioso cuya misión era darle paz al moribundo en el momento de entregar su alma, había querido una sola cosa: ser amada.

La espectral mujer caminó por los ruinosos pasillos de su lúgubre castillo, hasta desembocar al gran patio lleno de yerbas muertas, donde las estrellas y los planetas irradiaban su brillo. Encaró la bóveda celeste, derramando una lágrima.

Al principio de los tiempos, las cosas habían sido muy diferentes…

Ella se había enamorado de Vida, un joven rubio y apuesto que había sido designado para otorgarle existencia a todo aquel ser que tuviera alma, y acompañarlo durante su estancia en el planeta que le tocara vivir. Al ocaso de su tiempo, el Ángel de la Muerte iría por él y su alma retornaría al Caldero Primordial, la fuente de todo.

Ambos tenías dos misiones completamente distintas, y era muy difícil que se vieran, pero Vida le había dicho que todos esos seres eran regalos que le enviaría, para que ella los atesorara por siempre, como muestra de su amor.

Y así lo hicieron, amándose en la distancia, a través de esos regalos que él enviaba y ella recogía, mientras los otros dioses y elementos podían estar con sus seres amados.

Poco a poco, la mujer se fue llenando de dolor y odio, por no poder estar con aquél a quien amaba, y la envidia surgió en ella, incluso, envidiando a su propio amor.

Así, le declaró la guerra al Creador, acumulando poder para gobernar el Universo y cobrarse la afrenta injusta que se le había impuesto.

Desafiando las reglas, Vida descendió hasta el castillo de la Muerte, donde ella moraba, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella no quiso escuchar. Se había corrompido.

Lo insultó, lo corrió y juró apoderarse de todo y convertirse en la ama y señora del universo, y esa había sido la última vez que lo vio.

El ángel de la muerte siguió con su descabellado plan, aniquilando planetas enteros, acumulando un poder inigualable hasta que decidió atacar la Vía Láctea. Fue cuando descubrió El Cristal de Plata, una piedra mítica otorgada por la Diosa Selene a los moradores de la Luna.

De inmediato, con un ejército de muertos, decidió ir en la búsqueda de la codiciada piedra, pero cuando se acercó a la órbita terrestre, donde sentía su resplandor, algo sucedió y la piedra desapareció.

Pudo sentir el dolor del príncipe de aquel planeta y fue a ser testigo del desvanecimiento del cuerpo de una niña quien, en un futuro, sería hija del desdichado príncipe.

Se mantuvo impávida, viendo aquella escena en la que no tuvo ninguna participación. ¿La razón? La chiquilla no había muerto, simplemente había desaparecido, porque no existía ni nunca existió. Por eso, cuando regresó a su morada, no halló su alma en el Aqueronte.

Fue cuando supo que La Princesa de la Luna había cambiado su destino e ignoraba qué había ocurrido con ella y el Cristal de Plata.

Por eso fue una gran sorpresa para ella descubrirla en Némesis con el maldito príncipe ese, y comprendió lo que había ocurrido, lo que la llenó de coraje. ¿Cómo era posible que Vida y Destino hubieran permitido aquel cambio? Ahora tenía una razón más para gobernar la Galaxia y poder hacer ejecutar las Leyes como ella creía conveniente.

El ángel cerró el puño, conteniendo su furia, porque, para colmo, la estúpida Princesa de la Luna y el imbécil Príncipe de la Tierra sentían aun algo el uno por el otro, y eso la irritaba. Si ella no podía tener a alguien a su lado, nadie más tenía derecho.

Pero había algo más. Habían hechos que le indicaban fuertes emociones negativas por parte de los protectores de la Vía Láctea, lo que podía alterar su energía; detectó "debilidades" que podía usar a su favor.

Alzó la mirada, observando el campo energético que envolvía a la Tierra, impidiéndole acercarse y fue cuando se percató, que en ese tetraedro energético, la luz que provenía del centro, la que correspondía al Príncipe, era débil, lo que provocara una fisura en la corteza energética, y eso solo se debía a una cosa: el Príncipe no tenía estabilidad emocional, algo le preocupaba y hasta cierto punto, le molestaba.

El rostro de la mujer se desfiguró por una retorcida y macabra sonrisa mientras entre sus descarnadas manos aparecía su hoz. Justo, esa debilidad de Endymion la usaría en su beneficio, destruyendo a los guardianes de los planetas y haciéndose con el Cristal de Plata. Y sabía perfectamente que, esa debilidad, reflejada en el sentimiento de odio, era causado por la criatura más inocente y desdichada de toda la Vía Láctea: la princesa Hikari de Némesis.

\- Principe Endymion – dijo con voz burlona – tu serás el causante de tu desgracia y me entregarás con tus propias manos lo que más ansío en todo el cosmos: el Cristal de Plata.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

"La nube de polvo que se esparcía a su alrededor le irritó los ojos, disminuyendo su visión. Tuvo que taparse la nariz con el antebrazo mientras tosía, tratando de despejar un poco sus lastimados pulmones.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, recuperando poco a poco la visión; era el apocalipsis.

El cielo mostraba un macabro tono rojo sangre, mientras los edificios que aún quedaban en pie recortaban con su sombra la destrucción de aquella ciudad. El hombre miró a su alrededor, observando los cuerpos de sus compañeras esparcidos en el suelo; habían caído en el combate.

Arriba, una figura se hacía presente, flotando frente a él. La capucha y la larga capa le impedía verle el rostro, pero al apreciar las enormes alas demoniacas, supo de quien se trataba.

\- El Ángel de la Muerte…- susurró - ¡Voy a acabar contigo! – gritó, mientras la desesperación se hacía presa de su cuerpo

\- Yo no soy tu enemiga – dijo aquel ser con una voz casi melodiosa – yo vengo a mostrarte, Príncipe Endymion, a tu verdadero enemigo.

El ángel se hizo a un lado, descubriendo tras de sí a una hermosa joven que portaba un largo vestido blanco adornado con diseños negros que bajaban desde las copas de los pechos hasta su falda. Llevaba una capa con unos diamantes en las hombreras, escote pronunciado mostrando los bien formados senos y el largo cabello platinado lo llevaba peinado en trenzas con odangos dobles. La luna oscura adornaba su frente.

Endymion abrió mucho los ojos al descubrir a Hikari como una mujer adulta, con esa sonrisa burlona dibujada en el hermoso rostro y de mirada maligna.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Príncipe? ¿No esperabas verme de ésta forma? – la chica puso una mano sobre sus caderas.

\- ¡Sabía que la maldad de tu maldito padre corría por tus venas! – escupió Endymion con odio.

\- ¡Solo estoy terminando lo que mi padre comenzó y ahora tengo lo que él más quería en el universo!

La muchacha extendió una mano, donde apareció el Cristal de Plata brillando en todo su esplendor.

\- No…- un miedo cerval recorrió su cuerpo por completo - ¿dónde está ella?

\- ¿Buscas a la cobarde de Sailor Moon? – preguntó Hikari con desdén – ahí tienes a tu hermosa princesa.

A la orden de la muchacha, la tierra se comenzó a partir, emergiendo de ella, entre enredaderas, el cadáver desmadejado de la Princesa Serenity, atravesado por dolorosas espinas.

El blanco vestido que portaba estaba manchado de rojo carmesí y podía verse reflejado en sus ojos ahora sin vida una tristeza inmensa.

Endymion sintió que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos al contemplar tan horrorosa escena. El moreno corrió hacía ella, tomando entre sus dedos algunos mechones rubios alborotados, mientras sentía como las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos.

\- ¡Asesina! - le gritó - ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Ella era tu madre!

\- ¡Esa mujer permitió que mi padre muriera! – señaló con rabia - ¡Por su culpa él está muerto! ¡Siempre fue una cobarde! Tan es así que ni siquiera tuvo las agallas de luchar contra él antes que todo esto ocurriera y evitara que yo naciera.

\- Tu puedes evitar todo esto – le susurró el ángel al oído – mátala ahora que es una niña y restablece el destino.

\- Pero… ¿cómo? – las lágrimas se habían congregado en la punta de su afilada nariz

\- Ya has sido testigo de lo que llegará a causar, Príncipe, la solución está en tus manos. Mátala y entrégame el Cristal de Plata y todo volverá a su cauce normal.

El hombre levantó la vista hacia la malévola joven, que ahora lo miraba de forma lasciva

\- Endymion, únete a mí y gobierna el universo conmigo. Seamos los amos del cosmos – Hikari se acarició el cuerpo, subyugante.

\- Papá, sálvanos – escuchó una vocecita.

Endymion dirigió su mirada hacia un lado y descubrió a su Pequeña Dama, vestida de blanco, mirándolo tiernamente.

\- Rini…

\- Véncela y salva a mamá y a mi. El ángel no es tu enemigo, él te ayudará.

La figura encapuchada se situó junto a la pelirrosa, posando sus descarnadas manos sobre sus hombros, demandándole el Cristal de Plata.

De pronto, la risa macabra de Hikari se volvió cada vez más insoportable mientras las voces de Rini y el ángel hacían eco en su mente, haciéndolo caer una vorágine perturbadora que hacía que todo diera vueltas y la ciudad se fuera desmoronando por completo…"

Darien despertó agitado y sudoroso, emitiendo un alarido. Asustada, Rei se incorporó de la cama, observando a su esposo, recortado a contra luz por la farola de la vía pública.

El hombre se llevó la mano a la cabeza, aún sin comprender la pesadilla que había tenido.

\- Amor, ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada la pelinegra

Darien la miró, aun sobresaltado, para salir apresurado de la cama sin darle respuesta y dirigirse rápidamente al baño.

La mujer se llevó las manos al pecho, dolida. Sabía que todo aquello era originado por la zozobra y el dolor por el que su esposo estaba pasando, y se sintió desdichada al saber que ella nada podía hacer por él.

El moreno cerró de un portazo el baño, encendiendo la luz y llenando el lavabo con agua fría. Se miró en el espejo. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿En verdad el verdadero enemigo era esa niña?

Aún rondaban por su mente las palabras de aquel ser, que con su aterrador encanto le susurró al oído " _mátala ahora que es una niña"_

¿Matar a la hija de Serena? ¿Esa era la solución a todo?

Hundió sus manos en el lavabo, tomando entre ambas un poco de agua con lo que refrescó su rostro. Cerró los ojos al sentir la fría agua punzando su piel, dejando ir todo lo que ahora se agolpaba en su mente.

\- Solo fue un sueño, Darien – se dijo así mismo, enfrentándose al espejo de nuevo.

Fue cuando la vio, tras él, sintiendo un escalofrió que le recorrió desde la nuca hasta la espalda baja, erizándole los vellos del cuerpo.

Con su rostro casi marmóreo y sus almendrados ojos fijos en los suyos a través del espejo, se mostraba compasiva y benévola.

La mujer movió los carnosos labios carmesí, acercándose a su oído.

\- Mátala ahora que es una niña. Entrégame el Cristal de Plata y yo te devolveré tu destino – la mujer depositó un frio beso en su mejilla, lo que hizo que Darien cayera en su embrujo.

\- Matarla, obtener el Cristal de Plata y Tokio de Cristal se fundará. Serenity, serás mía de nuevo.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Había pasado casi un mes desde los primeros ataques del ejército descarnado a la Tierra, todos repelidos con éxito por parte de las scouts, las Starlights y Darien.

Serena seguía en su arduo entrenamiento, al igual que Hikari, pero ninguna de las dos había despertado su poder. Aun así, no se daban por vencidas.

Las cosas entre las sailors y Serena habían mejorado, pues ya había limado asperezas con Rei y comprendía que el destino había cambiado, por lo que la situación había vuelto a la normalidad.

Seiya había comenzado a pretender a Serena, y aunque ésta no diera muestras de un interés sentimental, disfrutaba mucho de la compañía y galanura del pelinegro, a quien, por cierto, aceptaba con su dualidad, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Haruka y Michiru, que se mantenían cerca de su Princesa, por si alguna eventualidad se presentaba.

Si bien Hikari se encontraba contenta y feliz con su nueva vida, había noches en la que las pesadillas la hacían su presa, despertando a media noche en medio de un inconsolable llanto, clamando por su padre, mientras Seiya amorosamente la consolaba. Fuera de eso, la niña estaba bien, y le agradaba mucho aquel hombre de largo cabello negro que además de ser cantante y tratar de las mil maravillas a su madre, la quería y la apoyaba como si fuera su propio padre.

Por quien sentía recelo, y hasta cierto punto algo de miedo era por Darien, pues siempre la miraba de forma fría y despectiva. El moreno hombre, a quien trataba siempre con mucho respeto, pues Setsuna - sama siempre le recalcó que era el príncipe de aquel planeta, le inspiraba terror, y es que había algo que no sabía explicar con respecto a Darien.

Three Lights estaba dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su regreso en los escenarios, siendo recibidos con mucho éxito por las fans que, después de diez años, volvían a entonar las canciones de sus ídolos de juventud, junto con nuevos sencillos que rápidamente se posicionaron en el top ten de Japón, además, claro está, de no descuidar su misión, por lo que, prepararon un magno concierto para celebrar su regreso.

 _Moonligth Destiny_

Desde las primeras horas del día, los fans habían comenzado a hacer las largas filas en las entradas del estadio Ajinomoto para poder ver el magno concierto que marcaba el regreso oficial de Three Lights.

Serena y compañía tenían pases VIP's, por lo que en cuanto llegaron, un guardia de seguridad los dejó pasar por una entrada alterna, provocando la rechifla de la concurrencia que llevaba horas sin poder tener acceso.

La rubia sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, pues nunca había tenido la oportunidad de asistir a un concierto y mucho menos estar en un lugar tan privilegiado como la zona VIP.

Mina, Lita y Amy estaban emocionadas al recordar sus años de juventud cuando asistían a los conciertos que los chicos daban, buscando siempre a su princesa perdida. Rei también compartía esa emoción, aunque no lo demostraba, pues Darien parecía más bien tenso, en vez de recordar viejos tiempos.

No entendía el cambio de actitud de su esposo, pues Seiya era su mejor amigo y siempre disfrutó, junto con las chicas, todas y cada una de las canciones que el grupo entonaba.

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru iban como guardaespaldas de Serena y Hikari, manteniéndose siempre alertas, por si el enemigo decidía atacar.

Llegaron a sus respectivos lugares, acomodándose de tal forma que Serena y la niña quedaran rodeadas de sus guardianas y Rei y Darien por las suyas.

La pequeña platinada estaba muy emocionada de ver a Seiya cantar en un escenario, siempre manteniéndose al pie de su madre y alejada lo más que pudiera de Darien.

Pronto el gran concierto dio inicio con un extraordinario juego de luz y sonido que maravilló a toda la concurrencia, exaltando el espíritu de los fans. La misma Serena se sintió entusiasmada cuando vio salir, de entre el humo y los bailarines, a Seiya y compañía, dispuestos a comenzar el show.

Tras 3 horas de concierto, el espectáculo llegaba a su fin, por lo que el pelinegro, agitado y sudoroso, decidió tomar el micrófono y anunciar la canción con la que cerraría aquella mágica noche.

\- Quiero agradecerles a todos por haber compartido esta noche tan especial con nosotros – el público soltó una ovación – y también quiero agradecerle a nuestros amigos por su apoyo incondicional – señalo hacia donde se encontraban las scouts y Darien – ésta canción se la quiero dedicar a una persona muy especial para mí. Luz de Luna, recibe mi mensaje.

Seiya le guiñó un ojo a Serena, provocando en la rubia un violento sonrojo que hizo a Hikari y las demás emocionarse, no así Darien, que parecía odiaba estar en ese concierto cada vez más.

Los acordes comenzaron a sonar mientras el público gritaba emocionado.

\- _Kagayaku shiroi sekai no naka ni_

 _Tsubasa wo hirogeta kimi ha iru_

 _Demo sono tsubasa wa kuroku omoku_

 _Unmei ni kimi wa oshitsubusaresou_

El pelinegro abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente a Serena

\- _Tasuketai sukuitai_

 _Ore ni dekiru nara_

 _Inochi sae nagadashite kimi no tame ni_

 _Fuan no toki tsurai toki, ore ga tsuite iru_

 _Itsumo misete ite kure, kimi no egao_

El pelinegro se situó a la orilla del escenario, entonando aquella canción con todo el sentimiento que podía.

\- _Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi_

 _Faita no ore ga kanjiru, shimeikan to wa chigatta_

 _Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi da ne…_

Tras terminar el concierto, las scouts fueron conducidas a backstage a petición de los cantantes. Todas estaban emocionadas por la canción que Seiya le dedicara a Serena, a excepción de Darien, cuyo odio crecía cada vez más.

\- ¿Qué les pareció el concierto? – preguntó Taiki, ofreciéndoles sodas

\- ¡Estuvo de maravilla! – contestó Lita, mientras Amy evitaba a toda costa toparse con la mirada del castaño.

\- Esperamos que se hayan divertido – agregó Yaten

\- Bombón, me encantaría saber si te gustaría cenar conmigo.

Las mujeres comenzaron a emitir sonidos de burla, como si todos fueran unos escolares, provocando el sonrojo por parte de la rubia y una sonrisa coqueta y triunfante por parte del pelinegro.

\- Seiya, yo…

\- Vamos mami – la alentó Hikari – sal con Seiya

La mujer volvió su mirada a Haruka, pidiendo aprobación.

\- Ve, Cabeza de Bombón – dijo la mujer, ceñuda – pero la cuidas con tu propia vida Kou o te juro que te regreso a tu planeta de un puñetazo.

\- No te preocupes Tenoh – el hombre le guiñó el ojo – Bombón va a estar bien protegida.

* * *

 **Nota de autor** : * El Aqueronte es, segun la mitología griega, el río por el que tenían que cruzar las almas para llegar al reino de Hades.

La canción que le canta Seiya a Serena es Ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi de Three Lights cantada por Seiya Kou

La historia de Vida y Muerte no me pertenece, la tomé prestada de una bella imagen que vi en Facebook.

Que tal Bombones buenas tardes! Traigo por fin la actuaización del capitulo 10 y estamos entrando a la recta final de este fic.

Cómo ven? Ya sabemos el por qué actua así el Angel de la Muerte y parece que se aprovechará de Darien para lograr su cometido.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Les prometo que en la proxima actualización les contesto a todos!

No olviden pasar por la pagina y darle like, me encuentran en FB como Gabiusa Kou y manden solicitud a nuestro grupo Constelación estelar!

Besos estelares! :* :*


	12. 11 Tormento

**11\. Tormento**

Llegaron a un elegante edificio, ubicado en la zona más lujosa de la ciudad. Serena se quedó sin palabras, observando todo a su alrededor.

Era realmente increíble como la tecnología y la majestuosidad podían combinarse creando un ambiente único y elegante, algo que, aunque había estado acostumbrada, pues Diamante siempre la trató como la reina que era, nunca imaginó que en su planeta natal existiera.

Y es que le sorprendía cuánto había pasado el tiempo y cuanto había cambiado todo.

Seiya le ofreció galantemente la mano, brindándole una encantadora sonrisa que ella correspondió.

Entraron al edificio, dirigiéndose al ascensor. El pelinegro introdujo una tarjeta que sacó del bolsillo de su saco en una pequeña ranura y el elevador cerró sus puertas, poniéndose en movimiento.

\- Pensé que iríamos a cenar – dijo la rubia, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla donde pasaban los números de los pisos.

\- A eso vamos – le respondió

\- Seiya, este lugar debe tener un costo muy elevado.

\- No te preocupes. Son algunas pequeñas ventajas de ser un idol – el hombre la volteó a ver – ya no tan joven, pero un idol al fin.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en un pasillo con paredes de cristal, perfectamente iluminados. La pareja comenzó a caminar, en dirección a la terraza del lugar, ubicada en el piso 40.

La rubia se quedó estupefacta al observar la exquisitez del ambiente de aquel restaurante privado; una conjunción perfecta entre lo antiguo y lo moderno con un toque futurista donde solo los más selectos comensales podían degustar los platillos que ahí se preparaban.

Enseguida un mesero los abordó, dándoles la bienvenida y dirigiéndolos a la mesa que Seiya había reservado; iluminada por un sutil candelabro, la reservación se encontraba junto a un gran ventanal desde donde se podía observar la ciudad completa, y no solo eso, el techo era de cristal y estaba estratégicamente construido para que la luna y las estrellas siempre se observaran desde esa posición. Por eso era el mejor lugar del pequeño restaurante, y el que le hacía honor a su nombre: Luz de Luna.

El mesero comenzó a servir los platillos que Serena y Seiya degustaban con verdadero placer, platicando de cosas triviales. El hombre amaba ver a la mujer reír y charlar amenamente, olvidándose un poco de la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

Era como si de pronto dejara de ser la Princesa, la Reina, la Guerrera, para ser simplemente Serena Tsukino.

\- Bombón, no sabes el gusto que me da verte tan relajada esta noche – dijo él, con una media sonrisa.

\- Todo se debe gracias a ti. Es como si volviera a ser quien era antes de descubrir mi responsabilidad como Sailor Moon, y bueno, tu sabes, después de todo lo que he vivido.

\- ¿Tan pesadas son las alas que llevas sobre tus hombros? – el tono de Seiya fue dulce y paternal.

La rubia entristeció el gesto, encogiéndose de hombros. Era obvio que toda aquella responsabilidad y los actos causantes de su nuevo destino le pesaban.

\- Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar. Nacemos con una misión y debemos cumplirla. – intentó sonreír algo melancólica.

\- Sin embargo, cambiaste tu destino.

Al escuchar aquello, Serena giró el rostro, dolida. Seiya decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Bombón, ¿Cómo te has sentido con nosotros?

\- Muy bien Seiya. Estoy muy agradecida con tus hermanos y contigo por acogernos a mi hija y a mí – la mujer sonrió

\- Sabes, desde la primera vez que vine, pude sentir tu resplandor. Deseaba mucho conocerte porque sabía que eras alguien muy especial – el hombre sonrió – siempre has estado en mi pensamiento, y siempre quise ser la estrella que iluminara tu camino.

\- Seiya, yo… - Serena estaba sonrojada

\- La vida ha sido injusta contigo, pero dime algo, ¿lo amaste? ¿amaste a quien fue tu esposo?

La rubia guardó silencia, recordando sus años de vida en Némesis. Aspiró profundamente antes de responder.

\- Yo nunca lo amé. Me acostumbré a él, porque me resigné a estar con él hasta el final de mis días, y le tomé cariño por ser el padre de mi hija. Pero Diamante, debo reconocer, era un hombre cruel.

\- ¿Piensas contárselo a tu hija? – el pelinegro clavó su mirada en ella

\- Algún día tiene que saber la verdad, pero no creo que sea el momento. Aun es pequeña y su poder no ha despertado. Mi pobre hija ha sufrido tanto sin siquiera saberlo.

\- Y Darien, ¿aún lo amas? – Seiya tensó el gesto

\- Darien está con Rei ahora y ellos tienen un futuro juntos. Además, se perfectamente que él no acepta a Hikari. Por mucho que lo ame, sé que nuestros destinos se han separado, y acepto eso.

El pelinegro extendió ambas manos sobre la mesa, tomándole las manos entre las suyas.

\- Bombón, quiero confesarte algo.

Serena lo miró, sorprendida, y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

\- Yo te amé desde la primera vez que percibí tu resplandor, sin siquiera conocerte. A mí no me importa tu pasado ni tu futuro, sino tu presente. Si yo puedo ayudarte a cargar tus alas, si yo puedo ser tu luz… - la miró, ansioso – déjame reemplazarlo, por favor. Sé que no soy más que una humilde guerrera, pero te juro que voy a protegerte con mi vida hasta que la luz que ilumina mi existencia se apague.

Serena no sabía que decir. Aquella repentina confesión la había tomado por sorpresa. Sin embargo, ella ya comenzaba a sentir algo por aquel hombre que la tomara bajo su protección.

Cuando llegó a la Tierra, esperaba que Darien curara todas aquellas heridas que Diamante dejara en ella, por todos esos años de abusos, celos enfermizos y posesividad que había sufrido. Sin embargo, cuando más lo necesitaba, el moreno le dio la espalda, y fue cuando, como un bálsamo, aquella estrella de ojos zafiros apareció en su vida, demostrándole que el amor era muy diferente a lo que ella había conocido hasta ahora.

" _La sailor que nace del amor derrotará a la muerte…"_ las palabras de Saturn resonaron en su cabeza, otra vez.

Quizá había llegado el momento de dejar el pasado en el pasado. Las sensaciones que Seiya le brindaba la hacían sentirse amada, y al mismo tiempo le asustaba. Pero él, ella, no era como Darien ni como Diamante. Él le brindaba un nuevo comienzo, y una nueva posibilidad de reescribir la Historia.

Se iba a dar la oportunidad con alguien que, por vez primera, le mostraba su alma desnuda y ella, aceptó por fin, que había comenzado a enamorarse.

\- Sabes, yo… tú te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mí, y siento algo, aquí – la rubia se tocó el pecho – Seiya me has demostrado algo tan diferente y especial, y sé que contigo, todo estará bien. Si – dijo en un suave siseo – te permito reemplazarlo.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Darien estaba de pie en medio de su jardín, observando el firmamento. Sus ojos parecían opacos.

El aire comenzó a mecer las hojas de los árboles y una opresión se apoderó de su pecho. Algo estaba sucediendo. Su cabello empezó a danzar al viento mientras negros nubarrones encapotaban aquella noche estrellada.

Sintió la presencia llegar justo detrás de él, pero no se inmutó. Siguió con la mirada fija en el cielo.

\- La llama de su amor se ha comenzado a extinguir, Príncipe. Se está forjando un nuevo destino.

Al oír aquello, el moreno apretó los puños.

\- Imposible. No otra vez.

\- Tú sabes de quien es el resplandor que está alterando todo, lo conoces bien, y ella ha comenzado a corresponder.

Como un frágil cristal, algo en el interior del hombre se rompió, produciendo un ruido sordo que retumbaba en su cabeza. Se llevó las manos al pecho, abriendo bastante los ojos.

\- Serena – susurró

\- Lo que sientes son los últimos remanentes de Tokio de Cristal, desmoronándose, porque ella ha comenzado a amar a otro.

\- ¡No!

El Ángel de la Muerte caminó hasta él, situándose a su lado

\- Es hora, príncipe Endymion. Debemos restablecer el destino. Mata a la hija de la Luna Oscura y tráeme el Cristal de Plata para que la Historia vuelva a su cauce.

Dicho esto, la cruel mujer depositó un frío beso sobre la mejilla del moreno.

Mientras tanto, desde el balcón de su habitación, Rei lo observaba.

Cubierta tan solo con una fina bata de dormir, notó como de pronto la temperatura había descendido, captando en el aire una energía negativa.

Miró a su esposo, quien observaba en actitud altiva y desafiante la noche, y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Sabía que algo andaba mal.

La mujer se abrazó a sí misma, frotándose los brazos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Darien? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Jamás vio a la espectral mujer junto a él, pero si pudo sentirla.

\- El futuro está en peligro. Tokio de Cristal no existe pero sí Neo Tokio. Debo hacer algo. Ya es tiempo que actúe porque sé que algo te está sucediendo, querido Darien.

Y dicho esto, entró a la habitación.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Yaten se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama de Mina, desnudo.

Afuera, el viento había comenzado a soplar de manera repentina y ese no era buen presagio.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó los finos pasos de la rubia entrar a la habitación, llevando consigo una taza de té. Sabía que su compañero no estaba bien.

Mina colocó la taza en el buró que se encontraba junto a la cama y se retrepó en ella, desembrazándose de la camisilla que portaba, quedando completamente desnuda y acercándose a él. Pasó sus manos por los hombros del platinado y depósito un tierno beso en su nuca.

\- Ya ha empezado todo – la delgada voz le llegó hasta sus oídos como un suave silbido.

Mina abrió los ojos, retirándose un poco, observando el cuerpo que otrora fuera masculino, ahora poseía cadenciosas formas. La larga cabellera platinada aún caía decorosamente sobre uno de sus hombros, dándole un aspecto áureo.

Yaten se había transformado en Healer.

\- Vamos a estar bien. Vamos a luchar, como siempre – comentó la rubia, acercándose de nuevo a la platinada y rodeándole la cintura, pegando sus senos contra la blanca y femenina espalda.

\- No Mina, esto es diferente. La muerte ya está aquí, puedo sentirla – la platinada seguía con la vista clavada en la ventana – Sailor Moon es la única que puede derrotarla, pero ni ella ni la niña han despertado.

La guerrera de Venus la soltó, sentándose a su lado para confrontarla, mientras la platinada seguía hablando.

\- Si Sailor Moon no despierta, estaremos perdidos – hizo una pausa, observando a su mujer – Hikari posee un poder increíble, una dualidad por su condición de ser hija de la luz y la oscuridad, y al mismo tiempo, ella es la debilidad de Sailor Moon.

\- ¡Pero vamos a protegerlas! – rebatió la rubia, con una evidente angustia reflejada en sus ojos.

\- Aun protegiéndolas, si el Ángel de la Muerte daña a la niña o la toma en su poder, será el fin.

Mina se llevó las manos a la boca, cubriéndosela. Healer la miró fijamente.

\- Estoy segura que quiere a la niña como presa, para manipular a Serena y arrancarle el Cristal de Plata. La única que puede proteger a Hikari es su propia madre.

Al escuchar aquello, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Mina. Tal vez Healer tenía razón; si Serena no despertaba lo antes posible, ni ellas ni nadie podrían salvar el universo.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Serena y Seiya recién llegaban al departamento. Antes de abrir la puerta, el pelinegro se situó frente a la rubia, tomando delicadamente el femenino rostro entre sus manos y depositando un tierno beso sobre sus labios, el cuál fue correspondido poco a poco.

Los brazos de Serena le rodearon el cuello, mientras sus finos dedos se hundían en la mata de cabello negro, al tiempo que Seiya le envolvía la cintura y la atraía más contra sí.

En ese instante, el viento que soplaba afuera se tornó violento, agitando los cristales de la pared del pasillo de aquel edificio.

Serena y Seiya se separaron, aun sin soltarse.

\- Es como si Haruka nos hubiera visto y se hubiera molestado – sonrió divertida la rubia

\- Tenoh es demasiado obstinada, pero tendrá que aceptarlo – el pelinegro depositó un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz de la mujer.

Por fin abrió la puerta y ambos entraron al lugar, el cual se encontraba a oscuras, pues hacía horas que Taiki había arropado a Hikari y se había acostado a dormir.

Seiya le echó llave a la puerta mientras Serena se descalzaba, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

El pelinegro estaba dispuesto a pasar la noche con ella, amándola como ella lo merecía; se le infló el pecho de solo pensar que por fin su amor era correspondido, y echó a andar detrás de ella, con la mirada lobuna fija en las caderas de su presa, cuando sintió el llamado.

Se detuvo en seco, mientras su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. El hombre se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo una creciente inquietud.

Sabía quién lo estaba buscando, y dónde encontrarlo. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

\- Seiya – Serena lo llamó desde el umbral de su habitación - ¿ocurre algo?

\- No Bombón, no pasa nada – el pelinegro se llevó ambas manos a las bolsas – debo arreglar unos asuntos.

\- ¿A esta hora? – la mujer ladeó la cabeza

\- Si – le respondió serio – al rato vuelvo.

Y sin decir más, el hombre dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Serena entró a su cuarto, encerrándose. Se dirigió a la ventana, encarando la pálida luz de la luna que sobresalía de vez en vez en aquella espesa negrura que ahora cubría la noche de Tokio.

\- Protégelo, por favor – rezó con fervor - ¿es que acaso estoy destinada a una vida triste y solitaria? Ahora que vuelvo a sentirme amada, esa sensación de desasosiego se anida en mi pecho. Sé que ya no soy quien debía ser, sé que tal vez me estás castigando por haber traicionado el Milenio de Plata, pero por favor, ¡que el amor de Seiya Kou me ayude a despertar como Eternal Sailor Moon!

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Haruka se encontraba parada en la puerta que daba al jardín de su casa en Tokio. Tenía el ceño adusto y los brazos cruzados. Sabía que algo no andaba bien.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Michiru, acercándose a su esposa.

\- El viento trae consigo un mal presagio.

\- ¿Un mal presagio? – la peliaguamarina se situó junto a ella, observando las hojas de los árboles mecerse.

\- La batalla final está cerca.

\- No puede ser. Yo no he sentido nada – replicó Michiru, pero en ese momento, pudo escuchar el rugir de las olas del mar.

Haruka la miró fijamente, evidentemente preocupada.

\- El mar está agitado – dijo con pesar la peliaguamarina – Haruka, ¿qué haremos?

La rubia ceniza alzó el rostro, dibujándosele una media sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer en encerrarnos. Se avecina una tormenta.

La rubia estiró su mano, alcanzado el rostro de la peliaguamarina, acariciándolo con ternura, pero fueron interrumpidas por Hotaru.

\- El viento es el presagio de la muerte. La tempestad la cubre como un sudario. La princesa debe ser Eternal para poder llegar a Cosmos.

\- ¿Qué? – Haruka y Michiru miraron fijamente a la pelinegra, que había recitado aquello como una profecía.

\- No se cómo, pero el Ángel de la Muerte está aquí – dijo Setsuna, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha – el tiempo comienza a alterarse. Yo también lo sentí.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó la rubia - ¿la barrera que pusimos no sirvió de nada?

\- Algo sucedió que altero uno de los flujos de energía del campo de la barrera. Debemos averiguar que está pasando cuanto antes – comentó la peliverde.

\- Eternal Sailor Moon debe despertar – les dijo Hotaru – de lo contrario, la Hoz será blandida y no podré hacer nada para detenerlo.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Darien lo esperaba en medio de su jardín, lleno de árboles que ahora se mecían con mayor violencia ante el viento que cada vez incrementaba más y más.

Pronto vio, entre la oscuridad, el destello que se arremolinaba entre las hojas que danzaban sueltas entre el aire. Lo conocía muy bien.

Ante él apareció Seiya, con su flamante traje rojo, bien plantado, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándolo fijamente. Darien le sostuvo la mirada.

\- ¿Para qué me has llamado? – le preguntó el pelinegro, serio.

\- Muéstrate como en verdad eres – le demandó.

Sin decir palabra, una ráfaga de aire se llevó la personalidad de Seiya Kou, dejando ante él a Sailor Star Fighter. Su actitud era la misma que la de su alter ego masculino.

\- Eres una traidora – le reclamó – creí que serías siempre fiel a mí, pero veo que te has metido con lo que más amo en este mundo.

\- El futuro que conocías cambió desde hace mucho. Tu destino está con Sailor Mars porque fue la decisión que tomaste. Yo no te he traicionado, porque no te quité nada.

\- ¡Eres una simple sailor scout! No puedes darle absolutamente nada, porque tú ya tienes una princesa por quien vivir, porque eres mujer y deberías serme fiel a mi – Darien la miraba con ira, manipulado por el ángel.

\- ¡No puedo serte fiel porque entre nosotros no hubo más que amistad! Siempre has sabido que jamás he sentido afecto por los hombres.

\- ¡Eres una ilusa al pensar que tu amor la hará despertar! No eres más que una patética estrella que no tiene la suficiente luz propia para brillar y quieres vivir a la sombra del resplandor de Serenity – sentenció Darien.

\- ¡Yo la amo y ella me corresponde! Y si debo cantar para ella, como lo hice hace mucho tiempo, lo haré.

\- ¡Basta, Sailor Star Fighter! – el ambiente estaba bastante tenso entre ellos – Serena y yo estamos destinados desde el Milenio de Plata, y encontraré la manera de volver todo a su cauce original.

\- Deberías de preocuparte por la batalla que se avecina, en vez de destruir el nuevo futuro que has construido con Rei Hino.

Y dicho esto, Sailor Star Fighter se convirtió en estrella y voló hacia el firmamento.

Darien empuñó las manos, lleno de odio y furia.

\- Ya es hora príncipe – escuchó la voz del ángel en su cabeza – es hora que todo regrese a su orden original.

* * *

Buenas noches Bombones! Aquí actualizando su melodrama alterno favorito!

Les ha pasado que tienen toda la historia en su cabeza, con diálogos y todo, pero cuando la escriben no fluye como habían pensado? Algo así me ocurrió aqui xD pero creo que quedó bastante bien.

Nos estamos acercando a la recta final, si acaso dos capitulos más y terminamos esta historia.

Qué locura creen que haga Darien, manipulado por el Ángel? Creen que Seiya logre hacer que Eternal Sailor Moon despierte? Hikari conocerá la verdad?

Rossy Kou: A mi me encantó esa historia cuando la vi, y creí que podía quedar bien. Aunque, realmente, tenía otra cosa en mente, al final decidí dejarlo como un amor frustrado :p

Arel Kaede: Amiga gracias por tu rw. Que bueno que te está gustando, y pues ya sabes, es Darien, qué se puede esperar. Besos!

Sonia V: Haruka siempre tan linda y amable xD y pues si, Darien es muy manipulable, pero, es que el Ángel se aprovecha del dolor y frustración por su destino perdido :( aunque estoy de acuerdo, a Darien siempre lo aprisiona el enemigo xD

Me despido Bombones, no se olviden de darle like a la página Gabiusa Kou, donde podrán encontrar contenido sobre SM y Three Lights y obvio ponerse en contacto conmigo, y tambien los invito a unirse a nuestro grupo Constelación estelar, un grupo de Ladies Kou para Ladies Kou.

Besos estelares! :*


	13. 12 Oscuridad

**12\. Oscuridad**

Serena estaba en su habitación. El viento había empeorado y Seiya aún no regresaba. Sentada en la cama, miraba fijamente hacia la ventana mientras las ramas de los árboles danzaban al compás del aire, formando curiosas sombras que se proyectaban en las paredes de la recamara.

Fue entonces cuando sintió la presencia, en el fondo del cuarto. La oscuridad recortaba sus cadenciosas formas y los ojos violetas estaban fijos en ella, demostrando una súplica.

La rubia se puso de pie, como invitándola a acercarse, y fue entonces cuando la mujer salió de entre las sombras. Un precioso vestido vaporoso de seda roja la envolvía, mostrándola como la princesa que era. Iba descalza y llevaba un lazo rojo atado al cuello.

\- Rei, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo…?

\- Nuestros poderes no son los mismos – dijo la pelinegra – cuando Darien alcanzó el máximo poder del Cristal Dorado, nos otorgó nuevos "dones", por así llamarlo. Esto que vez, no es mi cuerpo físico, sino el astral.

\- Oh – respondió simplemente la rubia, no sabiendo qué más decir.

\- Perdona que venga a molestarte, pero, necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es… Darien – los ojos de la guardiana de marte se cristalizaron – Serena, sé que no debería molestarte con esto, después de todo lo ocurrido, pero estoy segura que algo sucede. Lleva días que lo noto mal, como absorto, demacrado… ¡ayúdalo por favor! – le suplicó

Al oír aquello, Serena abrió mucho los ojos. Si bien era cierto que las diferencias entre ellas se habían arreglado, Rei siempre se mantuvo al margen con ella, sin embargo, ahora, la mujer se encontraba ahí, pidiendo su ayuda.

\- Perdóname por lo ocurrido – Rei gimoteó – yo no sabía que regresarías. Si lo hubiera sabido, jamás me hubiera casado con él.

\- Rei, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Era lógico que siguieran con su vida, con su destino, porque yo había renunciado al mío – la rubia se acercó a la pelinegra, tomándole cariñosamente el rostro – no estoy enojada, y ya no duele.

La pelinegra se llevó las manos al pecho, mirando el rostro apacible de Serena, quien la observaba con benevolencia.

\- Princesa, por favor… ayúdalo.

\- Me encantaría, pero sabes que no puedo. El Cristal de Plata no responde y yo no sé qué voy a hacer – Serena la soltó, dirigiéndose a la ventana y abrazándose a sí misma – El Ángel de la Muerte no tarda en aparecer; la barrera que hicieron Saturn, Uranus, Neptune y Plut está debilitada, cada vez aparecen más esqueletos y de un momento a otro tendremos que librar la última batalla. El tiempo se acaba y yo aún no despierto como Sailor.

\- Serena…

\- Aunque quisiera, no podría ayudarte – la mujer se volvió hacia Rei, con una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

El pecho de Rei subía y bajaba, agitado, mientras miraba a la rubia. Comprendió entonces la gravedad del asunto sobre la situación del Cristal de Plata y se preguntó si tal vez sería culpa suya que la piedra aun no respondiera. Pensó que no le había otorgado el poder suficiente a Serena para que ésta pudiera transformarse de nuevo.

Ante la mirada atónita de la mujer, la pelinegra se postró a sus pies, haciendo una reverencia.

\- Rei, ¿qué haces? – preguntó Serena, sorprendida.

\- Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo – la mujer alzó la cabeza para mirarla – aunque seré la Consorte del Rey Endymion, jamás dejaré de ser una sailor, y por lo tanto, nunca seré reina, pero tú, Princesa Serenity, tu siempre serás la verdadera Reina del Milenio de Plata, casada o no con Endymion. Te juro lealtad, Majestad, como debió haber sido siempre.

\- Pero Rei, ¡eres la esposa del futuro Rey! No puedes hacerlo – replicó la rubia.

\- Yo, Sailor Mars, Princesa de Marte, Consorte del Rey, te juro lealtad, Princesa Serenity, futura Reina del Milenio de Plata, y con esto, te brindo el poder del fuego sagrado que ayudará a tu despertar como Sailor Scout – recitó fervientemente la pelinegra.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Los días habían estado tensos para todas las Sailors; los esqueletos se dejaban ver más seguido, los entrenamientos se hacían cada vez más arduos, las juntas se extendían hasta la madrugada… Serena y Hikari eran protegidas por las Outers y los Three Lights, pues ambas seguían sin despertar, cosa que comenzaba a ser preocupante.

Sin embargo, Serena ya no era más aquella niña llorona; si bien no había despertado como sailor y seguía sin poder transformarse, se había vuelto muy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, conociendo tácticas de ataque que muy amablemente Haruka le había enseñado.

Pero aquello no era suficiente y todos sabían que el tiempo se les estaba acabando.

Aquél día en particular había estado cargado de una extraña energía, por lo que habían decidido reunirse en la mansión que ocuparan las Outers, a las afueras de la ciudad.

La noche había caído y con ella, negros nubarrones que dejaban sentir los truenos y relámpagos, como presagio de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

Haruka y Michiru se encontraban junto al ventanal, observando, mientras Amy trabajaba habilidosamente en la computadora junto a Setsuna. Darien estaba sentado al otro lado de la pieza, pensativo, observando el fuego de la chimenea mientras Rei permanecía a su lado.

Mina y Lita estaban en la mesa sentadas y Serena estaba en la pequeña sala de estar con Hotaru, los Three Lights y Hikari. La niña se mantenía lo más cerca de Seiya y su madre y lo más lejos que podía de Darien.

\- Esto no me gusta nada – dijo al fin Haruka.

\- Esa tormenta no es normal – agregó Lita

\- Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la barrera se rompa – comentó Michiru.

Darien escuchaba todo, en silencio. Realmente, esa barrera se rompería cuando él lo decidiera. Él tenía el poder para hacerlo y dejarla pasar, ¿cuándo? Esa había sido su pregunta, a lo que ella le había contestado que solo él sabría el momento en que el Nuevo Orden debía ser liberado.

Alzó la mirada, posándola al otro lado de la habitación.

Ahí estaba el amor de su vida con el traidor de su amigo, su ahora odiado rival. Le molestó verlo tan solícito, cerca de ella, apoyándola, y la mujer, como si su historia jamás hubiera ocurrido, correspondiéndole todas las atenciones, no teniendo ojos para nadie más mas que para ese hombre que se trasformaba en Sailor y que, en otro tiempo, había sido su gran amigo, su aliado, su todo…

El moreno sintió como desde el fondo de su alma bullía una ira incontenible, la cual se acrecentó cuando posó su mirada en la pequeña platinada que jugaba con Hotaru y que era custodiada celosamente por los otros dos hombres.

Fue entonces cuando entre sus dedos apareció un hilo dorado. Hecho de su cristal, aquel delgado hilo era el pilar de la barrera que las Outers habían puesto sobre la Tierra. Si se reventaba, en automático aquél campo de energía desaparecería, dejándola expuesta a cualquier peligro.

Pero eso a él ya no le importaba. Lo único que quería era que las cosas fueran como antes.

" _Hazlo ahora, príncipe, y te prometo que todo regresará a la normalidad"_ escuchó en su cabeza.

Incitado por el ángel, el hombre enredo el hijo entre sus dedos y lo rompió de un tirón.

Un violento viento comenzó a soplar y el cielo obscuro adquirió tonalidades escarlatas mientras la realidad comenzó a distorsionarse.

Rapidamente, todos los habitantes de aquella casona se pusieron alerta, corriendo a cerrar las puertas y ventanas que se habían abierto con violencia.

\- ¡Se ha roto! ¡La barrera se ha roto! – gritó exaltada Mina

\- La muerte alada nos ha cubierto con su manto. La luz de Eternal nos llevará a la salvación. El juicio final es algo de lo que no podremos huir – recitó Hotaru en una especie de transe.

\- ¡Mizuno, Setsuna! – Demandó Taiki

\- Hemos captado su energía y efectivamente, se encuentra en el planeta. Sin embargo, ella no está aquí – dijo la peliazul

\- En estos momentos, ella se encuentra en la Linea Internacional del Cambio del Tiempo – agregó Setsuna.

\- ¿La Línea Internacional del Cambio del Tiempo? ¿Eso qué es? – preguntó Yaten.

\- Es un espacio que se encuentra bajo mi jurisdicción aquí en la Tierra. Se ubica en el meridiano 180° sobre el Océano Pacífico. Al atravesarlo, dependiendo en qué dirección vengas, puedes ganar o perder un día completo. Sin embargo, al situarse exactamente en la línea no tienes tiempo, es decir, te encuentras en un limbo y funciona como un vórtice que conduce al túnel de la Puerta del Tiempo. – informó Setsuna – ahí no hay tiempo, no hay horas, no hay nada, porque me pertenece, y parece que el Ángel de la Muerte ha elegido ese lugar cero para que la enfrentemos.

\- Si es ahí donde debemos enfrentarla, hagámoslo – agregó Darien, poniéndose de pie.

Al escuchar a su futuro rey, todas las sailors asintieron, incluyendo Three Lights. Serena se puso tensa, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por Seiya.

\- Bombón, ¿qué ocurre?

\- No puedo ir, Seiya. Solo les estorbaría.

\- Debes hacerlo, debemos luchar.

\- Pero no he despertado, y tengo miedo de no hacerlo en ese momento – le dijo angustiada.

\- Tranquila – el pelinegro posó una mano sobre sus hombros – pase lo que pase, yo te protegeré.

A la orden de Darien, todos se transformaron en Sailor Scouts. Serena estaba de pie, sosteniendo con una mano su broche transformación y con la otra, tomaba a Hikari fuertemente.

Los presentes la observaron, como esperando que decidiera transformarse, pero no lo hizo.

\- Lo haré en el campo de batalla, no aquí – dijo con firmeza.

Todos los presentes asintieron y Sailor Plut alzó el cetro de Granate, abriendo un portal que les permitiera ir a la Línea Internacional del Cambio de Tiempo.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Llegaron a un islote en medio del océano; el lugar que se supone debía estar en calma ahora estaba inmerso en una gran agitación. El mar lo golpeaba con su violento oleaje y el cielo estaba ennegrecido con manchones rojo escarlata.

Hikari estaba aterrorizada. Todo aquello le hacía recordar sus últimos momentos en Némesis.

Miraron hacia lo alto y fue donde la encontraron. Enseñoreada de aquél lugar, el Ángel de la Muerte estaba suspendido en el aire, agitando sus inmensas alas mientras era flanqueado por un grupo de esqueletos.

\- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Sailor Scouts – dijo con potente voz la espectral mujer.

Todas las guardianas se pusieron en guardia, y las Starlights se adelantaron a proteger a Serena y su hija.

\- ¡Este no es tu sitio! – gritó Sailor Uranus - ¡Lárgate de aquí!

\- ¡Me iré hasta que consiga lo que he venido a busca! – sus ojos llameaban – quiero el Cristal de Plata. ¡Ataquen!

A la orden del ente, los esqueletos profirieron un espectral rugido que salía de sus descarnadas gargantas y se precipitaron contra las scouts quienes enseguida comenzaron a repeler el ataque.

El Ángel de la Muerte empuñó las manos al ver como sus secuaces iban sucumbiendo, sin embargo, las sailors también comenzaron a sufrir bajas.

Ramas con filosas espinas comenzaron a brotar de la tierra, apresándolas, desgarrándoles los trajes y enterrándose en sus carnes hasta hacerlas sangrar, dejándolas inmóviles. Lo mismo fue con Tuxedo Mask que para ese momento, ya había acabado con la mayoría de los esqueletos.

Sailor Plut nada podía hacer. Aunque aquél vórtice estaba bajo su protección, el Ángel de la Muerte lo tenía completamente dominado, debilitándola cada vez más.

Serena observaba todo aquello, protegiendo a su hija en todo momento. Fue cuando decidió actuar. Confiaba que con el amor de Seiya, pudiera al fin transformarse en Eternal.

\- ¡Eternal Sailor Moon, transformación! – gritó

Aquél grito llamó la atención de la enloquecida mujer, quien al ver que la rubia no podía transformarse, una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- ¡Qué patética eres, Princesa de la Luna! – dijo mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia Serena.

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos, mirando como las descarnadas manos se dirigían hacia ella y abrazó a su hija, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo, pero Sailor Star Fighter repelió el ataque.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? – el Ángel dijo sarcástico – pero si se trata de la estrella fugaz que se enamoró del resplandor de la luna.

Fighter la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Tu eres otra que no está viviendo su destino!

\- ¡Tú tampoco lo estás haciendo! – replicó la pelinegra - ¡estas desafiando tu misión!

\- ¡Estoy haciendo lo que estoy haciendo porque todo se ha salido de control y alguien debe poner orden! – rebatió el ángel – No entiendo como Destino permitió esto – dijo con desagrado.

\- Ese no es tu deber – dijo Serena

Colérico, el ángel la fulminó con la mirada

\- Ahora lo es, porque nadie, ni Destino, ni Vida, ni Sabiduría, ni siquiera el Creador se han preocupado por poner las cosas en orden. Por eso yo lo estoy haciendo, porque merezco algo más digno que simplemente hacer que las cosas se extingan. ¡Soy la Muerte y ni siquiera fui tomada en cuenta para ser guardiana del imperio de Selene! – gritó con odio – pero es va a terminar muy pronto, cuando obtenga el Cristal de Plata.

\- No voy a permitir que le hagas daño – sentenció Fighter, plantándose frente a Serena y la niña.

La mujer soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que en un destino alterno, tampoco estas con ella? – ladeó la cabeza – tal parece que siempre serás rechazada por la persona que amas, porque en esa vida alterna, ella prefirió al Príncipe, como debieron de ser las cosas.

Al oír aquello, Tuxedo Mask dio un respingo. Ahora más que nunca deseaba que las cosas volvieran a ser iguales.

Fighter la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Le dolía lo que le había dicho, pero sabía que en esa vida que en la que estaban, era correspondida.

Las demás scouts luchaban en vano para liberarse de las ramas que las encarcelaban, pero solo gastaban la poca energía que les quedaba.

\- ¡Tu lugar es junto a tu princesa, llorando por tu amor no correspondido! – espetó el ente

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!

El ángel esquivo a la perfección el ataque y con sus grandes alas, logró levantar una gran ventisca que azotó violentamente a Fighter muy lejos de Serena, haciendo que cayera en una enramada de espinas filosas.

\- ¡Fighter! – chilló la rubia.

La mujer aprovechó la distracción de Serena para hacer que de la tierra surgieran más esqueletos que le arrebataron a Hikari, alejándola de ella.

La platinada soltó un desgarrador grito, pidiendo el auxilio de su madre, pero cuando la mujer intentó y por su hija, grandes ramas salieron de la tierra, inmovilizándola.

\- Ahora sí, princesa, por última vez, entrégame el Cristal de Plata.

\- Nunca

\- En ese caso – el espectro se sentó en el aire, cruzando una pierna y chasqueando los dedos – Príncipe Endymion.

Para asombro de todas, las ramas que aprisionaban a Tuxedo Mask desaparecieron, dejándolo libre y completamente ileso. El moreno caminó con paso firme hacia donde se encontraba el ente.

\- Ya sabes qué hacer si es que quieres recuperar tu destino.

El hombre desenfundó de su bastón un afilado estilete de plata, girando en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Hikari.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones del hombre. Las scouts trataron de liberarse y evitar aquello, pero no lo lograron. Fighter estaba aprisionada por otros esqueletos.

La niña soltó un grito de terror, pataleando e intentado liberarse, pero todo era inútil. La mirada de Darien llameaba, clamando venganza.

\- ¡Mamá! – gritó Hikari, presa del terror que ahora recorría su cuerpecito al darse cuenta lo que pasaría.

\- ¡No! ¡Hikari! – gritó la rubia al momento que Tuxedo Mask hundía el estilete de plata en el pecho de la pequeña.

* * *

Hola!

Ya los tenía bastante olvidados Bombones, mil disculpas pero me ocupé en muchas cosas!

Llegamos al penúltimo capítulo de ésta historia! Ay! Hikari apuñalada por Darien y con un estilete de plata! Serena sin poderes, las Sailors bajo el poder de Muerte, Setsuna sin poder hacer nada... ¿Creen que en el último minuto se pueda salvar el universo? Muerte se saldrá con la suya? Por qué el amor de Seiya no ha sido suficiente para liberar a Eternal si ella le corresponde?

Coni: Como siempre, el eslabón más debil es Darien y el Ángel lo está manipulando muy bien. Serena y Seiya se quieren, y eso le hace bien a la niña, pero, ya vimos que Tuxedo la ha dañado y que ese amor no ha sido suficiente para el despertar. Gracias por leerme!

Liz Vara: Muchas gracias Bombón! :*

Bueno me despido, esta vez espero no tardar tanto con el capítulo final de ésta historia. No se olviden pasar por FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou! :D

Besos estelares!


	14. 13 Luz

**13\. Luz**

Hikari fue presa del pánico que le producía el saber lo que Tuxedo Mask le haría; a pesar de intentar salvarse y gritar, nada pudo hacer.

El terror se reflejó en sus ojos cuando sintió el insoportable dolor que le quebraba el pecho y le partía el corazón, al tiempo que su ropa comenzaba a teñirse de sangre. Vio con horror como en los ojos del hombre, una ira asesina y una sed de venganza se apoderaba de él.

El moreno clavó cuanto pudo el estilete en la niña, disfrutando de la agonía de la pequeña, porque, si su hija no estaba viva, tampoco debía estarlo la hija de ese miserable que le arruinó la existencia.

Vida por vida y la afrenta estaría saldada, además, claro estaba, muy pronto todo regresaría a la normalidad.

El Ángel de la Muerte disfrutaba con sádico placer aquella escena, observando cómo se le extinguía la vida a la pequeña, jurándose llevar con ella su alma hasta lo más profundo de los infiernos.

Las Sailors miraban con horror aquella escena, impotentes, al tiempo que las espinas se clavan en su piel, haciéndolas sangrar.

\- ¡Hikari! – gritó Serena llena de dolor, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

De pronto, de la frente de la rubia brotó una inmensa luz que llamó la atención de todos, cegándolos por completo.

La mujer cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por una gran fuerza que destruía las enredaderas que la apresaban, regenerándola por completo. La luna creciente había aparecido en su frente.

\- ¿Qué? – el Ángel estaba contrariado - Imposible

\- ¡Eternal Sailor Moon, transformación!

Una luz poderosa la envolvió, mientras blancas plumas revoloteaban a su alrededor. Poco a poco, la rubia se transformaba de nuevo en Sailor Moon. Cuando abrió los ojos, su mirada había cambiado; luciendo un precioso traje con falda tricolor y unas inmensas alas, Serena lucía más fuerte que nunca.

\- La Sailor que nace del amor ha despertado – dijo Sailor Saturn – Eternal Sailor Moon.

\- El amor hacia su hija fue lo que la hizo despertar – comentó Healer – su dolor de madre y el querer protegerla.

Sailor Venus volteó a verla, con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. Sabía perfectamente lo que Serena sentía en aquellos momentos y una gran impotencia la inundó. Sailor Healer trató de mantenerse ecuánime, pero aquello era demasiado. La situación de Hikari y Serena le recordaba perfectamente lo que ella y Venus habían sufrido al perder a su pequeño hijo.

Tuxedo Mask volteó a verla. Aún estaba cegado por la ira.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡No! ¡Eternal Sailor Moon! – chilló el Ángel de la Muerte

\- No voy a permitir que destruyas el universo ni que acabes con las personas que más amo en la vida. Chicas, préstenme su poder.

Al decir aquello, las scouts reunieron el poder que les quedaba para que Eternal pudiera utilizarlo, y así obtener el Poder de la Tiara Lunar, un magnífico cetro que le confería el grado Eternal.

\- ¡Dulce Luz de Estrella de las Sailor Scouts! – gritó la rubia, cubriendo todo de una inmensa y dulce luz.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

En una especie de limbo, Serena y la Muerte se encontraban, ambas desnudas, sostenidas por sus grandes alas; unas blancas y otras negras.

El cuerpo del ángel estaba podrido en gran parte, sus manos, antebrazos y una pierna estaban descarnados. La miraba con mezcla de sorpresa, ira y dolor.

\- Te desviaste de tu misión – dijo Serena

\- No puedes reprocharme nada. Tú hiciste lo mismo

\- Pero, ¿es que no entiendes que tu poder es diferente al mío? Perteneces al Orden del Cosmos; hay cosas que no estan en tus manos.

Los ojos de la espectral mujer se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho.

\- Mira tu cuerpo, está pudriéndose – dijo maternalmente la rubia – no se supone que deba estar así, pero tu sola comenzaste a envenenarlo. ¿Por qué?

\- Yo solo quería tener una labor importante, como todos los demás – la mujer se limpió las lágrimas – incluso creí que siendo la Muerte, Selene me tomaría en cuenta para formar parte de su corte, pero eligió al Silencio en vez de a mí. Y luego – levantó la mirada - ¿acaso no tengo derecho de amar a nadie? ¿Por qué todos pueden estar con la persona que aman, menos yo?

\- Él aun te ama…

\- No es verdad – el ángel movió la cabeza – yo lo eché del Castillo de la Muerte, le dije cosas terribles – se cubrió el rostro con las manos – él me enviaba regalos que yo atesoraba por siempre, pero realmente yo quería estar con él, porque lo amo. Creí que teniendo todo el poder del universo, podría tenerlo a mi lado.

\- El poder es una gran carga – Serena posó una mano sobre un hombro de la mujer – tu misión es tan importante como la de todos los demás. Das paz en los últimos momentos a un ser vivo. Debes ser misericordiosa y guiar esas almas hasta el Rio donde por fin irán al Caldero y podrán renacer. Tienes el poder de llevar con tus propias manos lo más hermoso y preciado de cada uno de los seres que habitan este planeta tiene.

\- ¿Y qué es eso? – preguntó aún si entender.

\- Sus almas – respondió Serena, mientras envolvía al ángel en una cálida luz.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

La joven abrió lentamente los ojos, observando todo a su alrededor. Se descubrió en su alcoba de paredes agrietadas y semi derrumbadas, en aquel castillo que moraba en las penumbras.

Se sentó abruptamente en su cama, sintiendo una paz que desde hacía siglos no tenía.

En ese momento, se percató que sus manos ya no estaban descarnadas y su cuerpo no estaba putrefacto. Llevaba un corto vestido blanco y sus grandes y negras alas la cubrían, manteniendo su temperatura corporal.

La joven saltó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la ventana. Era como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si todo hubiera regresado a la normalidad.

De pronto lo vio, de pie a orillas del Aqueronte. No pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia su puerta y se apresuró a bajar.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Hizo el menor ruido posible cuando sus inmensas alas se batían en vuelo, tocando tierra delicadamente con la punta del pie, recogiéndolas tras su espalda y caminando hacia él.

Temerosa, el Ángel no sabía qué esperar o el por qué Vida se encontraba ahí, pero necesitaba hablar con él. Antes que pudiera tocarlo, él sintió su presencia.

La mujer contuvo el aliento cuando el rubio la encaró, temerosa de lo que pudiera reprocharle. Trató de inhalar todo el aire que pudo antes de poder hablar.

Ambos estuvieron mirándose, sin emitir palabra, hasta que por fin, ella pudo romper el silencio.

\- Vida, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Ya todo acabó – le respondió, extendiéndole los brazos.

Al ver aquello, el ángel se precipitó a los brazos de la Vida, mientras las lágrimas corrían copiosas por sus mejillas.

\- Perdóname – gimió – perdóname por todo lo que hice – la mujer restregó su rostro contra el masculino pecho.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte – le respondió, acariciándole el cabello.

\- Yo fui muy cruel… creí que si me volvía poderosa, si cambiaba las cosas, podríamos estar juntos – las lágrimas se congregaron en la punta de su nariz.

\- Ya todo está bien – dijo él, levantándole el mentón y acariciándola tiernamente – ella ha salvado el universo.

\- Eternal – susurró – fue quien con su poder pudo liberarme del odio que me cegaba.

Vida le sonrió

\- ¿Aún sigues pensando que fue ella?

\- ¿Qué?

\- La única que tiene el poder para hacer un cambio así es Cosmos.

Muerte abrió mucho los ojos

\- ¡Pero yo la vi! Era Eternal.

\- Solo viste su penúltima apariencia, porque aún no ha despertado por completo. Eternal será Cosmos cuando comprenda su lugar en el Universo. Ella y el Creador fueron los que hicieron todo.

La mujer lo miró fijamente. Vida tenía razón. Un poder como ese nadie podría tenerlo a no ser que fuera la gran Cosmos. De pronto, se sintió completamente avergonzada por su comportamiento.

\- Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes – le dijo el rubio, al notar su semblante – ella no juzga. Ni ella ni el Creador lo hacen.

\- Vida, te amo tanto, pero tengo miedo que al volver a nuestras misiones, seamos separados. ¡Me rehusó a alejarme de ti!

\- ¿Seguirás atesorando todo lo que yo te mande? – el hombre tomó el fino rostro entre sus manos.

\- Si – respondió ella un tanto inconforme

\- Entonces nunca estaremos alejados. Además, vendré a verte cada que pueda.

\- ¡Pero eso no está en las reglas!

\- No te preocupes, el amor no necesita reglas.

Vida y Muerte se fundieron en un abrazo de amor verdadero, disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos cuando una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo.

\- Una semilla estelar

\- Tú sabes que quienes están bendecidos por las estrellas, no llegan a mi rio – comentó el ángel

\- Es la niña, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió

\- La única que puede hacer algo por el alma de esa pequeña es ella misma – el ángel se encogió de hombros – lo siento mucho.

\- No te preocupes – Vida la abrazó – la va a salvar. Ahora ven.

Él la tomó de la mano, dirigiéndola al interior del castillo. De pronto, algo llamó la atención de la joven.

Parados a la orilla del Rio Aqueronte, se encontraban Zafiro y Diamante. El ángel sintió una profunda pena por ellos, mientras Vida la miraba algo confuso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No pueden cruzar – dijo ella – yo me encargué de que no pudieran hacerlo – bajó la cabeza, sumamente avergonzada.

\- Entonces tú puedes hacer algo por ellos – le dijo amorosamente el rubio.

El Ángel de la Muerte camino hasta donde se encontraban los hermanos, mirándolos misericordiosamente.

\- Perdónenme por el daño que les hice – les dijo – esa no era mi tarea.

Diamante y Zafiro la observaron, un tanto adoloridos.

\- Por favor, tomen esto – de su bolsillo, la mujer sacó dos monedas de oro que depositó en la mano de cada uno – con ellas podrán pagarle al barquero para que crucen y llegaran al Caldero Primordial donde podrán renacer – les explico.

El ángel se dirigió a Diamante

\- Príncipe, puedes estar tranquilo y descansar en paz, que ellas se encuentran bien.

Al oír aquello, el platinado asomó una media sonrisa, al tiempo que una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Zafiro le apretó el brazo a modo de apoyo.

Dicho esto, la mujer se retiró hacia donde Vida la estaba esperando.

\- ¿Qué te dijeron? – preguntó el rubio, tomando a la mujer de la mano y caminando en dirección al castillo.

\- Nada. Las almas no hablan – respondió – pero ahora podrán cruzar el rio y estarán en paz.

Ambos seres se abrazaron, perdiéndose en la lóbrega oscuridad de aquel ruinoso castillo mientras Zafiro y Diamante, ahora tranquilos, podrían pagar el cruce del rio obteniendo al fin el descanso eterno.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

La luz que había envuelto a Eternal Sailor Moon y al Ángel de la Muerte las había cegado por completo, pero comprendieron que ella lo había vencido cuando aquellas enredaderas de filosas espinas desaparecieron y la calma volvió a reinar en la Línea Internacional del Cambio de Tiempo.

Tuxedo Mask se había desmayado cuando Serena liberó su poder, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la batalla. Cuando despertó le dolía mucho la cabeza y no comprendió lo que había ocurrido hasta que vio en su mano el estilete manchado de sangre y el cuerpecito de la niña destrozado a sus pies.

\- No – dijo, aterrorizado de lo que había hecho – Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?

En ese instante, Eternal Sailor Moon se situó a su lado. Las demás sailors observaban en silencio aquella escena sin interferir.

\- Serena, despertaste.

\- Si, Darien. Pude liberar mi poder.

\- Serena, perdóname. Yo no sabía lo que hacía, yo no… - el hombre no pudo continuar hablando, pues el llanto lo traicionó.

\- Darien, no tengo que perdonarte. Estabas manipulado por el Ángel.

\- Si pero… - el moreno no dejaba de llorar - ¿por qué todo tuvo que ser así? No soy un asesino, pero me convertí en uno. Lo único que deseaba era que todo volviera a la normalidad y que Rini estuviera con nosotros.

La rubia guerrera lo miró con benevolencia.

\- Debes aceptar que las cosas no serán como debían haber sido. Nuestro destino cambió hace mucho tiempo y tu tienes una nueva vida. Rini siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones y tu… te aseguro que en algún momento tu esposa dará a luz y te convertirás en padre, y será magnifico. Por favor, deja el pasado atrás – ella le acarició dulcemente el rostro.

Tímidamente, Rei se acercó a la pareja. Serena le extendió la mano.

\- Por favor, deseo que sean felices, en verdad lo deseo, y Darien, sigue con tu vida y ama a tu esposa. Ella merece todo tu cariño.

\- Si Serena, eso haré – le respondió el hombre, abrazando fuertemente a la pelinegra – te amo – le susurró al oído – y perdóname por ser tan necio.

\- Yo también te amo Darien – dijo Rei, mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

Serena sonrió al ver aquella escena, y tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su hija.

\- Mi pobre niña – le dio un beso en la frente – perdóname por todo lo que has sufrido.

Al decir esto, la mujer acercó el Cristal de Plata a Hikari, envolviéndola con su plateada luz. Poco a poco, la niña fue recuperando el color y comenzó a respirar.

Las scouts abrieron mucho los ojos al presenciar el milagro de Eternal Sailor Moon.

La niña se movió entre los brazos de su madre, abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

\- ¿Mamá?

Eternal Sailor Moon la miraba sonriente

\- Hola, mi amada Luz

La platinada abrazó fuertemente a su madre.

\- Mamá, mamá eres tu, mamá. Despertaste con el Cristal de Plata.

\- Si mi amor, si lo hice – Serena abrazó fuertemente a su hija.

\- Mamá, ¿papá regresará con nosotros?

\- No mi amor. Tu debes saber la verdad – Serena endureció el gesto – tu padre fue un hombre que te amó demasiado, y jamás debes dudar eso, pero no fue un hombre bueno. Él me llevó con él a Némesis por la fuerza, amenazando con destruir todo. Yo iba a casarme con este caballero – la rubia señaló a Tuxedo Mask – pero no pude porque tuve que hacerlo con Diamante. Él era malo.

Hikari observó a Darien, aun con miedo. No podía creer que su padre fuera como su mamá decía, y menos que se fuera a casar con ese señor que le daba miedo. Pero vio como el moreno la miraba muy triste.

\- Hija, él y yo estábamos a destinados a casarnos, a ser reyes y a tener una hija, pero cuando tu papá me llevó con él, nuestro destino se alteró y nuestra pequeña nunca nació. Es por ello que Darien está tan afectado.

\- Hikari, perdóname por todo el daño que te causé. El dolor por mi hija me cegó, pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Nunca quise lastimarte – el hombre tomó a la niña en brazos, quien procesaba toda aquella información.

\- Nosotras debemos comenzar una nueva vida, hija. Némesis ya no existe y tu eres heredera de la Luna Llena.

En ese momento, todas las scouts se acercaron, hincándose a los pies de Eternal Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Hikari y Sailor Mars.

\- Nuestra batalla ha terminado. Debemos regresar a casa – dijo Sailor Moon.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

 _3 meses después._

Haruka y Michiru se encontraban su habitación en la casa de Japón. Era entrada la noche y ambas descansaban desnudas en su gran cama.

\- ¿Qué crees que Serena haga ahora?

\- Tal vez restablezca el Milenio de Plata. Al final de cuentas, ella sigue siendo la heredera del reino, aunque no esté casada con Darien.

\- Pero, ¿lo hará desde la Luna? ¿Y Seiya?

\- No lo sé y no me interesa. Honestamente, no veo la hora de regresar a Londres – dijo la rubia ceniza, acariciando el brazo de su esposa.

\- Pensé que te gustaba estar aquí.

\- Me gusta cualquier lugar mientras estés a mi lado – le contestó, atrayéndola contra sí – pero para serte sincera, ya quiero retomar nuestras vidas. Además, Hotaru ha perdido casi todo el semestre.

\- Ya pronto estaremos en casa mi amor – dijo la peliaguamarina, situándose sobre la rubia.

\- Michiru, ¿qué haces? – preguntó sorprendida

\- ¿Qué crees que hago? – respondió pícaramente la mujer, mordiéndose un labio.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que volverme loca? – dijo Haruka, tomando a Michiru de la cadera - ¿es que eres insaciable?

La peliaguamarina soltó una leve risilla

\- Ah, mujercita mía. Pues entonces, vamos por el segundo round – dijo Haruka, comenzando a moverse debajo de Michiru.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Rei estaba frente al espejo del baño, observándose. Llevaba días sintiéndose rara y su sexto sentido le indicaba algo diferente en ella.

Estaba impaciente. La cajita decía que en 3 minutos ella conocería el resultado, pero eran los minutos más largos de su vida.

Lo sabía, sabía cuál sería el resultado, pero deseaba asegurarse. Tamborileó la cómoda sobre la que se encontraba el lavamanos, cerrando los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, vio las dos líneas azules marcadas: - _"Una es negativo, dos positivo"_ repitió mentalmente. Con manos temblorosas, se llevó la prueba cerca de los ojos.

\- ¡Darien! – gritó, tocándose el vientre.

El moreno acudió al llamado de su esposa

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó al preocupado

La mujer sostuvo la prueba frente a él.

Darien abrió mucho los ojos, tomándola entre sus manos sin poder creer lo que observaba. Rei sonreía complacida, tocándose el vientre mientras los ojos del moreno se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- Es… ¿es verdad?

Ella asintió

\- Oh por Dios.

El hombre se hincó frente a ella, rodeándole la cadera y depositando su cabeza sobre el vientre.

\- Te amo tanto Rei – susurró, entre lágrimas

\- Yo también te amo, Darien – respondió ella, acariciándole el cabello.

\- Gracias Rini. Yo sé que vivirás en mi hijo – dijo, feliz.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Maker estaba en el departamento, guardando todo en cajas. Ya no tenía por qué seguir conservando su apariencia masculina, pues la batalla había terminado.

Deseaba lo más pronto posible regresar a Kinmoku y seguir con su vida adelante. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué harían sus hermanas, pero ella ya estaba decidida; no tenía nada que hacer en la Tierra.

Procedió a guardar un poco de ropa que donaría a la caridad y cerrarla con cinta adhesiva cuando tocaron el timbre. Contrariada, a castaña fue a abrir.

\- Mi… ¡Mizuno! – exclamó la mujer al ver la menuda figura de la peliazul de pie, mirándola de arriba abajo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- Bue… buenas noches, Maker – dijo titubeando, pues aunque quien la estaba recibiendo era la sailor, tenía que reconocer que le imponía.

La mujer no pudo evitar apreciar las bien formadas curvas de la castaña bajo esa delicada falda entubada y la blusa ceñida que le daba un aspecto profesional pero relajado al mismo tiempo.

Maker alzó una ceja, observando a la mujercita de aspecto tímido y pequeño, pero no por eso menos atractivo que se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

\- Disculpa, que descortés soy. Pasa por favor – la invitó.

Amy entró al departamento, observando los muebles cubiertos con sábanas y las cajas apiladas.

\- ¿Se van? – preguntó curiosa

\- Ellos no sé, pero yo si. Regresaré a Kinmoku

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

\- La princesa me necesita y yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí – respondió con naturalidad castaña, mientras se dirigía a seguir guardando algunas cosas.

\- Ah – en la expresión de Amy se pudo sentir algo de decepción

\- Mizuno, ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó Maker

\- No, nada. Creo que no debí haber venido – la peliazul dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Si esperabas ver a Taiki, entonces sí creo que fue mala idea que vinieras – dijo Maker, un tanto molesta.

\- ¿Por qué me tratas así?

\- ¿Tú por qué me tratas así? Crees que no me doy cuenta que quieres estar con mi yo masculino, sin embargo, esto que vez, es quien soy en realidad – la castaña se señaló, adolorida – si tu no me aceptas como soy, no creo que puedas estar con él.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que me provocas, incluso ahora? – por fin Amy había decidido expresarse – Todo este tiempo me sentí atraía por ti, incluso desde la primera vez que vinieron a este planeta, pero nunca fui capaz de decirlo. Ahora somos adultos y creí que podíamos intentar algo. Maker, me gustas, fue muy difícil aceptar que me gustabas como mujer, pero esa es la verdad. Estoy convencida de eso pero tu te vas, sin más. No esperaba ver a Taiki, o tal vez si, porque también me gusta él, pero ahora yo… - la mujer tomó su bolso, dirigiéndose a la puerta – tal vez no estamos destinadas a estar juntas.

La castaña no podía creer lo que escuchaba en aquella confesión. Nunca pensó que Amy Mizuno fuera bisexual, pero bueno, ella misma no sabía que lo era hasta que la conoció, y ahora simplemente estaba a punto de perder a la mujer que amaba.

Adelantó unos pasos rápidamente, tomándola de los brazos.

\- Amy, espera

\- ¿Eh? – la peliazul se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar su nombre en labios de la castaña.

\- Soy una idiota. Yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti pero jamás te lo expresé por temor a que me rechazaras – Maker pegó su cuerpo a la espalda de Amy, rodeándole los hombros – Te amo – le susurró al oído.

La peliazul no podía creer aquello, y volteó rápidamente para toparse con la dulce mirada de Maker.

La castaña la tomó delicadamente del rostro y posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Amy correspondió el beso, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos mientras disfrutaba de aquella danza húmeda que se habría paso en sus bocas.

Maker dio cortos besos en la mejilla de la peliazul hasta bajar a su cuello.

\- Maker – gimió Amy

\- ¿Has estado alguna vez con una mujer? – preguntó en un susurro la castaña

\- Nunca – la voz de la peliazul era entre cortada.

\- Yo tampoco – respondió Maker, volviendo a concentrarse en los labios de Amy y tomándola de la cintura, para dirigirla al sofá más próximo.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Yaten y Mina se encontraban en el puente de la ciudad, observando las luces que iluminaban Tokio. Ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna.

\- ¿Se van a ir? – Mina por fin rompió el silencio

\- Tal vez.

\- Pensé que te quedarías esta vez.

\- Debemos arreglar unos pendientes con la princesa. Hay nuevas sailors que debemos entrenar.

\- Ah – respondió la rubia, sin voltear a ver al platinado.

El silencio reinó entre ellos, mientras el frescor de la noche golpeaba su rostro. A veces no eran necesarias las palabras entre ellos, bastaba su compañía.

\- Voy a volver contigo, Mina – Yaten por fin hablo.

Sorprendida, la mujer volteó a verlo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oíste. Cuando el entrenamiento de esas nuevas guardianas termine, vendré a estar contigo.

La rubia no dijo nada, y tampoco era necesario hacerlo. Esta vez, quería confiar en él.

\- ¿Qué harán Seiya y Taiki?

\- Taiki regresará también, y Seiya, bueno, lo conoces. Por fin está con la persona que amó desde hace mucho tiempo, y si ella piensa restablecer el Milenio de Plata en la Luna, no creo que é desee regresar a Kinmoku.

\- Bien – respondió Mina, mirando de nuevo al frente. Esta vez, fue Yaten quien la volteo a ver.

\- ¿Qué tienes, Mina?

\- Nada, es solo que, no quisiera que te fueras – los ojos de la mujer se cristalizaron.

\- Oh Mina – el platinado se acercó a ella, abrazándola - te juro por el amor que te tengo, que esta vez volveré.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó ella, alzando la mirada

\- Te lo prometo – respondió él con una sonrisa.

 _Moonlight Destiny_

Seiya estacionó el auto frente a la casa marcada con el 345 en la calle número 3, en Osaka. Serena miró aquella casa, con los ojos cristalinos.

El pelinegro posó su mano sobre la de la rubia, a manera de apoyo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó gentilmente

\- Si – respondió ella – por favor, espérenme aquí. Hikari, pórtate bien

\- Si mamá.

La rubia descendió el auto y caminó con paso seguro hacia el timbre de la casa. Sabía que los habitantes se encontraban en ella, porque las luces estaban prendidas.

Por un momento, cruzó por su mente salir corriendo y huir, pero todo aquél arrebato se desvaneció cuando la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

El corazón de la rubia latió con fuerza al ver frente a ella a su padre. No había cambiado casi nada en esos diez años, salvo que su aspecto era más maduro.

\- Buenas noches señor. Mi nombre es Serena Kou y… se qué es muy tarde pero mi familia y yo acabamos de llegar a la ciudad y mi pequeña hija quería conocer la casa donde yo pasé mi infancia.

Kenji Tsukino observó el automóvil donde se encontraban Seiya y Hikari. Esta le sonreía, entusiasmada.

\- Ah, no te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia – dijo el hombre

\- ¿Quién es, cielo? – en ese momento, Ikuko Tsukino hizo acto de presencia.

\- Es solo una joven que desea que su esposo y su hija conozca la casa donde creció. Es hija de los antiguos dueños.

Serena sentía que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo cuando vio a su madre, y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

\- Señorita, ¿está bien? – preguntó la mujer

\- Si, si, disculpen. Es solo que me recuerdan tanto a mis padres.

\- Oh por Dios, no pasa nada – habló maternalmente Ikuko - ¿por qué no pasas? Y dile a tu esposo y la niña que entren. Estamos a punto de cenar.

Serena agradeció la invitación y con un gesto, les indicó a Seiya y Hikari que fueran hacia donde estaba ella.

\- ¡Qué casa tan bonita! – dijo la niña, observando todo a su alrededor.

\- ¡Pero que nenita tan linda! – observó Ikuko – ojalá cuando Sammy se case, tenga una pequeñita así.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, el corazón de Serena volvió a latir con violencia.

\- ¿Su hijo está aquí?

\- Si, claro. De hecho él…

En ese momento, el joven rubio bajó las escaleras.

\- Buenas noches – saludó

\- Buenas noches – respondieron Serena, Seiya y la niña

\- ¿Y ellos quienes…? – preguntó el muchacho

\- ¡Ah Sammy! Mira ella es Serena, era hija de los antiguos dueños de esta casa. Él es su esposo, Seiya y ella es su hija. Estan de paso porque la pequeña quería conocer la casa donde creció su madre y los invitamos a cenar – explicó alegremente Kenji.

\- Pues mucho gusto y bienvenidos – dijo el joven, estrechando la mano de los recién llegados – disculpa, ¿te conozco? – preguntó el muchacho cuando tuvo la mano de Serena entre la suyas.

\- No lo creo – respondió la mujer con una sonrisa melancólica.

\- Es que estoy casi seguro que te he visto en algún lado.

\- No, nunca nos habíamos visto – mintió Serena, con el corazón adolorido.

\- Pasen al comedor por favor, que la cena se enfría – invitó Ikuko mientras Serena recordaba viejos tiempos.

No cabía duda que estaba en casa.

FIN

* * *

Que tal Bombones! Pues por fin he terminado este fic que espero haya sido de su agrado!

Muchas gracias por haberlo leído, por haber aceptado este Post Stars muy alternativo y de verdad que disfrute escribirlo mucho.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, por sus comentarios en la página, en el grupo, de verdad gracias! Esta vez no contesto rws, ando un poquito a las prisas, pero de nuevo muchas gracias! Gracias a Elenmar, Andrea Tsukino, Starligt, Kamisumi, Rossy Kou, Kitty 1999, Alejasmin Kou, Tomo chan, Tatistus, Amely 614 y a Génesis por sus rws!

Ya pronto actualizaré El destino de las estrellas, lo prometo! :D

Me despido Bombones! No se olviden pasar por mi pagina en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou y recuerden mandar su solicitud a Constelación estelar, nuestro grupo! (Tomen en cuenta que siempre se les mandará un inbox para corroborar datos antes de ingresar al grupo)

Besos estelares!


End file.
